Le Brécilien, Drouz Brezelel Hanezadur
by snakeBZH
Summary: C'est la guerre. Le clan Teñval de Brocéliande se rassemble pour combattre les mangemorts, le Ministère et le dernier représentant du clan Skedus. Yannig Teñval ne compte pas faire de demi-mesure pour ramener la paix dans le monde de la Magie...
1. Le Clan Skedus

**PREFACE :** Et voici le troisième et dernier épisode des aventures de Yannig Teñval. Cette histoire se passe en parallèle de celle d'Harry Potter dans le dernier volume de son histoire. Je préviens tout de suite : si vous ne supportez pas la violence brutale, passez votre chemin. Car c'est la guerre !

**LE BRECILIEN**

**DROUZ-BREZELEL HANEZADUR********[1]**

** CHAPITRE I : LE CLAN SKEDUS**

Yannig s'assit en face de son grand-père sur la pierre de Merlin à la Fontaine de Barenton. Alan connaissait assez bien son petit-fils pour savoir qu'il voulait parler de quelque chose d'important. Il attendit qu'il commence à parler.

« N'y a-t-il pas une chose dont tu ne m'as pas parlé ? demanda Yannig.

-Je t'ai transmis toutes mes connaissances, assura Alan. Tu es le nouveau patriarche du clan Teñval.

-Qui est Yannig Skedus ?

-Skedus ? C'est la première fois que j'entends ce nom. Quoique…

-Quoi ?

-Une vieille histoire que me racontait mon grand-père quand j'étais petit.

-Ça date.

-Tu fais de l'humour maintenant ? Enfin, il me parlait d'une famille de druide qui se faisait appelé Skedus. C'est une légende, rien de vrai.

-Nous vivons dans un monde de légende. Cette forêt en est pétrie. Qu'est-ce que raconte cette histoire ?

-Cette famille aurait choisi de s'opposer à nos ancêtres quand ils ont décidé de se ranger du côté de Myrdinn. Mais ils ont été anéantis.

-Le seul qui peut nous renseigner est donc Myrdinn.

-Ne le brusque pas, nous sommes ses vassaux.

-Ça dépendra de sa réponse. Myrdinn ! »

Une silhouette transparente apparut comme un souffle fragile de lumière.

« Tu m'as appelé Yannig, soupira la silhouette.

-Qui est Yannig Skedus ? demanda t-il directement.

-Tu l'as rencontré. Il est le dernier des Skedus. Depuis la chute des Diskibien, les Teñval se servent de la puissance de Drougael. Les Skedus sont également des descendants des Diskibien. Mais eux voulaient se servir de cette puissance à des fins personnelles. C'est pourquoi une guerre fratricide éclata entre les deux branches du clan. Les Skedus moins nombreux et moins puissants furent vaincus. Mais une famille survécue. Yannig Skedus en est le dernier représentant. Et il est très puissant comme tu as pu le remarquer.

-Et il se fait passer pour un allié de Voldemort. Je vais devoir faire face à deux voir trois fronts.

-Trois ? fit Alan.

-Le Ministère, je ne vais pas les laisser continuer leurs conneries.

-Fais attention à Skedus, dit Myrdinn. Il est prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Tu ne pourras l'arrêter qu'en le tuant.

-Alors je le tuerais lors de notre prochain affrontement.

-Mon esprit t'accompagne dans ta tâche, fit-il en disparaissant. »

Alan se tourna vers Yannig.

« Et Cho ? fit-il.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Que vas-tu faire par rapport à elle ?

-Je préfère qu'elle reste à l'abri avec sa famille tant que cette guerre n'est pas terminée. J'ai plus peur pour Luna, elle va devoir retourner à Poudlard. Ainsi que bien d'autres.

-Tu n'as jamais eu autant d'amis. C'est bien. Mais tu n'as pas parlé d'Harry.

-Il a sa mission, j'ai la mienne. Si nos routes se croisent à nouveau, je l'aiderai. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons côte à côte pour l'ultime confrontation.

-Tu es un Drouz-Brezelel. Si j'étais plus jeune, je te suivrais au combat sans hésiter. »

* * *

[1] Chroniques d'un Druide-Guerrier.


	2. Chevauchée Aérienne

**CHAPITRE II : CHEVAUCHEE AERIENNE**

Harry avait fait sa valise. Il avait retiré tout ce qu'il n'aurait plus besoin cette année : ses livres de cours et des objets divers qui trainaient depuis sa première année pour certains. Il avait lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier un hommage à Dumbledore écrit par un certain Elphias Doge. Il avait ainsi découvert qu'il ignorait beaucoup de chose sur celui qui fut son mentor. Un autre article l'énerva au plus haut point. Rita Skeeter avait publié un livre où elle racontait une version peu reluisante de la vie de l'illustre professeur. Harry pensa immédiatement que s'il était en face de cette fausse blonde peinturlurée, il lui ferait regretter d'avoir écrit pareils âneries. Il se la jouerait façon Yannig Teñval. Harry se demanda si son ami breton serait là tout à l'heure. Yannig était quelqu'un avec qui Harry n'aurait jamais pensé se lier d'amitié il y a encore deux ans. Mais depuis, il avait appris à connaître le druide et savait qu'il n'usait de la violence que contre ceux qui le méritait. Durant l'année où Dolores Ombrage était à Poudlard, le breton avait démontré toute son envie de ne pas laisser le Ministère proférer des mensonges et de combattre Voldemort. Dolores Ombrage aurait dû comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas dire de mensonges, elle aurait moins souffert !

Teñval avait participé au combat contre les mangemorts au Ministère. L'année suivante, il était revenu à Poudlard pour protéger l'école. Harry sourit en se souvenant qu'il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur auprès de Cho Chang. Et il y eut la bataille. La bataille où le professeur Albus Dumbledore avait perdu la vie. Encore une fois, Yannig Teñval était là, refusant de reculer sous le nombre.

Le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, Yannig avait menacé le ministre Rufus Scrimgeour de délivrer tous ceux que le Ministère avait enfermés arbitrairement. Et Harry savait que son ami n'était pas du genre à faire des menaces en l'air. Harry aurait trouvé rassurant d'avoir le druide avec eux pour la dure mission qui les attendait, lui, Ron et Hermione. Mais il avait lui aussi une mission, un combat.

L'oncle Vernon avait appelé Harry. Toujours pour la même histoire : il refusait de croire cette histoire de danger. Pour lui ce n'était qu'une arnaque pour leur voler la maison. Harry se sentit las, cela faisait depuis le début des vacances que l'oncle Vernon changeait d'avis malgré la visite de Kingsley et Mr Weasley pour tout leur expliquer.

« Si vous voulez rester ici et mourir, libre à vous, lança une voix sombre et froide. »

Harry sourit à la fois de surprise et de joie. Habillé de noir, les yeux sombres et glacials, les cheveux mi-longs de couleur ténèbres, Yannig Teñval pourrait passer pour une icône gothique. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire léger pour saluer Harry.

L'oncle Vernon était rouge de colère mais il n'osa rien dire tout de suite. Il se souvenait du breton qu'il avait déjà rencontré deux fois. A chaque fois, il avait l'impression d'avoir un tueur-né devant lui. Il mit une bonne grosse minute avant de réagir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? hurla t-il. On n'entre pas chez les gens comme ça.

-Dursley, coupa Yannig froidement et sans hausser la voix. La situation ne vous permet pas de faire des exigences de politesse. Je suis ici pour protéger Harry et vous trois par la même occasion. Hestia et Dedalus ne devraient plus tarder, reprit-il à l'adresse de Harry. Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à l'arrivé des autres.

-Les autres ? fit Harry. Il n'y a que Fol'œil qui doit venir.

-Changement de programme, le Ministère est infiltré et il y a une interdiction sur cette maison : on ne peut pas transplaner, relier la cheminée au réseau ou y utiliser un portoloin. Il devient pressant d'agir au Ministère lui-même.

-Tu vas t'en chargé ?

-Oui, en marge des actions de l'Ordre. Mais je ne sais pas quand nous serons prêts, je dois réunir pas mal de monde.

-Qui ?

-Le clan Teñval. »

Hestia et Dedalus arrivèrent. Après de brefs adieux, quoique surprenant de la part de Dudley, les Dursley partirent. Yannig laissa Harry aller chercher ses affaires. Harry en profita pour se remémorer les quelques souvenirs liés à ce lieu. Lorsqu'il rejoignit Yannig, il assista au spectacle de plus d'une dizaine de personnes apparaître dans le jardin. Harry reconnut immédiatement Ron et Hermione, ses meilleurs amis, Hagrid le garde-chasse de Poudlard et professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, l'auror Alastor « Fol'œil » Maugrey, Arthur Weasley, ses fils Fred et Georges, ainsi que Bill et sa fiancée, la française Fleur, Kingsley Shacklebot, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks et Mondingus Fletcher, un voleur et arnaqueur notoire.

Harry apprit avec joie que Remus et Tonks s'étaient mariés. Mais la joie fut de courte durée quand Maugrey lui expliqua le plan. Harry refusait tout net que six de ses amis prennent son apparence et les risques qui allaient avec. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Maugrey fit les équipes. Il en arriva à la fin à Yannig qui était de trop.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Alastor, dit-il. Je sais quoi faire. Je ne serais pas loin.

-Je te fais confiance, assura l'auror. N'oublie pas : Potter est la priorité.

-Inutile de me le rappeler. »

Les sept Potter s'envolèrent, laissant le breton debout devant le 4 Privet Drive. Le druide regarda le ciel d'un air vide. Il s'assit en tailleur sur la pelouse et ferma les yeux. Le vide emplit son esprit. Il ressentait toute vie autour de lui. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. D'un coup il força son esprit au-delà des limites naturelles et perçut la présence de tous les membres de l'Ordre volant dans des directions différentes. Le polynectar ne pouvait tromper son esprit, il savait qui était qui.

Son visage resta impassible durant de longs instants. Puis soudain, un tressaillement le parcourut. Ils étaient là, les mangemorts. Et Voldemort. Les yeux graves, Yannig se leva. Il l'avait vu, Voldemort volait sans artifice, sans aide. Yannig fit appel au vent. Une tornade se forma à ses pieds. Et soudain, il s'arracha du sol à une vitesse phénoménale.

Yannig savait qu'Harry ne risquait pas grand-chose tant que Voldemort ne savait pas lequel était le vrai. Il voulait le tuer lui-même. Si Yannig se rendait auprès de l'adolescent, il serait tout de suite démasquer. Il décida de se lancer vers Maugrey qui échangeait des sortilèges avec Voldemort en personne. Le combat était acharné. Des mangemorts s'attaquaient aussi à Bill et Fleur montés sur un sombral. Les mangemorts étaient tellement concentré à leur tâche qu'ils ne virent pas le druide arrivé comme une fusée. Yannig percuta violement le plus proche d'un coup de poing en pleine tempe. Le mangemort bascula dans le vide. Le second se tourna vers son collègue mais un jet de flammes brûla son balai en quelques secondes.

Fleur et Bill n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

« Cassez-vous ! hurla Yannig. »

Le breton vint s'interposer entre Maugrey et Voldemort en lui rentrant dedans. Le mage noir se demanda qui avait pu avoir l'audace de s'attaquer à lui ainsi. Lorsqu'il se stabilisa, il vit devant lui le druide.

« Yannig Teñval, siffla t-il. J'ai été surpris en apprenant que tu étais encore en vie.

-Je suis comme la vermine, on ne peut pas se débarrasser de moi.

-Tu es de la vermine.

-Je pensais plutôt à toi et ta petite bande.

-Toujours aussi enflammé.

-Tu ne toucheras pas à Harry, ni à personne ce soir.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

-Si je me bats ce soir, c'est pour te vaincre, toujours pour te vaincre.

-De quel droit me tutoies-tu ?

-Je tutoie toujours la merde. »

Voldemort tendit sa baguette vers le druide. Un éclair vert fusa. Le druide resta impassible et tendit sa main pour dévier le sortilège de mort. Le sortilège frappa sa paume et se perdit dans les nuages à la surprise de Voldemort. Le mage noir se n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Mais où était donc Skedus ? Il fonça pour tenter de contourner le druide, pensant le battre au niveau de la vitesse. Mais Teñval lui barra de nouveau la route.

« Tu voles comme une poule, fit Yannig.

-Cofringo ! cria Voldemort. »

Une explosion aveugla quelques secondes Yannig. Quand il put de nouveau se repérer, il vit que Voldemort avait repris la poursuite de Maugrey. Il forçait tellement l'allure que Teñval n'arrivait pas à le rattraper. Il vit Mondingus sauter du balai de l'auror et disparaître en transplanant. Un éclair vert déchira l'obscurité et Yannig vit Fol'œil basculer dans le vide tel un pantin désarticulé.

Voldemort changea de direction, cherchant une nouvelle cible. Il s'approchait dangereusement du sombral occupé par Kingsley et Hermione. Soudain, il changea encore d'avis et fonça dans une toute autre direction. Ses fidèles avaient-ils repéré Harry ?

Voldemort volait aussi vite que ses pouvoirs le lui permettaient. Yannig força l'allure au-delà des limites qu'il se connaissait. Harry était assis derrière Hagrid sur la moto volante. Le garde-chasse sauta de la moto pour s'attaquer à un mangemort. Voldemort tendit sa baguette en invoquant l'avada kedavra. Mais la baguette d'Harry projeta une gerbe de feu doré. La gerbe de feu détruisit la baguette de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hurla de fureur. Harry tombait. Il tenta d'attirer Hagrid à lui d'un accio mais cela eut pour effet de l'aspirer vers le sol. Se désintéressant de Voldemort, Teñval plongea vers la moto qui s'approchait dangereusement du sol. Il parvint à le rattraper. Harry jeta vers lui un regard apeuré. Yannig le saisit à bras le corps, l'arrachant à la selle de la moto qui se fracassa contre le sol à peine trente mètres en dessous.

Teñval reposa les pieds au sol à quelques mètres d'une masse qui s'avéra être Hagrid, les bras en croix. Harry s'approcha du garde-chasse. Puis il perdit connaissance. Attirer par le fracas de la moto, un habitant de la maison toute proche sortit.

« Harry Potter, c'est vous ? fit l'homme.

-Il est là, dit Yannig.

-Andromeda ! Vite ! Ils se sont écrasés ! »

L'homme s'approcha et vit Hagrid gisant.

« Est-ce qu'il est… ?

-Il en faudra plus à ce roc pour mourir, rassura Yannig.

-Vous êtes Yannig Teñval, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Ted Tonks et voici ma femme Andromeda. »

Andromeda Tonks ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur, Bellatrix Lestranges. Mais elle avait les cheveux d'un brun plus doux.

« Occupez-vous de Harry, je me charge d'Hagrid, dit-il après les avoir salué d'un hochement de tête. »

Harry fut transporté à l'intérieur. Teñval tendit les mains vers Hagrid, une douce lueur enveloppa le corps massif. Lorsqu'il cessa, le garde-chasse se réveilla.

« Yannig ! s'exclama t-il. Où est Harry ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, il est à l'intérieur. Il se repose.

-On a réussi.

-Oui. Mais Alastor est mort.

-Je vois.

-Vous êtes en sécurité, je vais m'en aller. Dis à Harry que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

-Fais attention à toi. »


	3. Appel à l'aide

**CHAPITRE III : APPEL A L'AIDE**

De retour à Brocéliande, Yannig devait préparer sa future action qui viserait la prison d'Azkaban. Il lui était insupportable que des innocents soient enfermés juste pour faire croire au peuple que le Ministère et son Rufus Scrimgeour faisait quelque chose. Pour cela, il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'aide. Et puis cette guerre n'était pas la sienne mais celle de tous ceux qui avait la volonté de ne pas laisser les Ténèbres et l'obscurantisme se répandre sur le monde. Voldemort représentait le mal, le règne des Ténèbres. Mais Scrimgeour n'était pas tellement mieux, un ordre aveugle et implacable, préférant mentir que de reconnaître devant son peuple qu'il était incapable de contenir les mangemorts ne valait pas mieux.

Yannig passait des heures à méditer sur la pierre de Merlin. Il ne pouvait agir sans les autres membres du clan Teñval. Il les avait appelés. En temps que patriarche du clan, il se devait de mener les druides bretons au combat.

Un claquement de fouet résonna près de lui. Yannig n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais un léger sourire se dessina discrètement sur ses lèvres.

« Tu t'arrêtes de méditer pour manger parfois j'espère, dit une voix féminine amusée.

-Ça m'arrive, répondit Yannig. Et toi, il t'arrive de ne pas déranger quelqu'un dans sa méditation ?

-Tu sais bien que non. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre d'exercice. Bon, tu te lèves, j'ai faim.

-Morfale. »

Yannig ouvrit les yeux et vit devant lui une jeune fille à peu près du même âge que lui, de longs cheveux noirs ondulés et des yeux sombres.

« Demat Morgane, salua Yannig.

-Demat kenderv[1] ! Alors quoi de neuf depuis le temps ?

-C'est la guerre.

-Ça j'étais au courant. Je voulais dire du côté personnel.

-Pas grand-chose.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Ton âme a quelque chose de changé. Et ce n'est pas seulement dû aux épreuves des Diskibien.

-Je croyais que tu avais faim.

-Toujours aussi secret ! Très bien, ne dis rien. De toute façon j'ai toujours tout su. Au fait, les autres ne sont pas arrivés ? demanda t-elle en emboîtant le pas à son cousin.

-Je savais que tu serais la première. Les autres ont plus d'affaire à régler que toi. Mais ça devrait n'être qu'une question de jours. Comment vont tes parents ?

-Mon père ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Je le comprends mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre que ma place était au combat. Il voulait venir mais qu'est-ce qu'un moldu peut faire dans cette guerre ? Ma mère aurait voulu m'accompagner mais il fallait que quelqu'un reste avec mon père sinon il aurait pété un câble ! Quand à ma sœur, elle va bien. Elle était triste de me voir partir et pour la consoler, ma mère a dû lui promettre de l'entraîner tous les jours. C'est fou ce qu'elle est sérieuse quand il s'agit d'étudier et de s'entraîner.

-T'es sûre que c'est ta sœur ?

-Voila que tu fais de l'humour ! Y a vraiment quelque chose de nouveau. »

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Alan se leva pour accueillir Morgane. Katel sortit de la cuisine pour en faire autant.

« Yannig, il y a une lettre pour toi, c'est Luna, dit Alan en lui tendant le rouleau de parchemin sur lequel il reconnut l'écriture de l'adolescente.

-Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Luna ! s'exclama Morgane. Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

-Elle veut que je vienne tout de suite, dit Yannig en montrant la lettre. »

Le parchemin ne comportait qu'une phrase écrite visiblement rapidement :

_Yannig,_

_Viens vite c'est important._

_Luna_

Yannig aimait Luna comme sa sœur. Elle fut longtemps sa seule amie –avec Cédric – lors de ses années d'étude à Poudlard. Déjà par le passé il avait montré ce qu'il en coutait de s'en prendre à elle. Si c'était encore le cas, le ou les fautifs allaient souffrir.

« J'y vais, dit-il.

-Je viens avec toi, fit Morgane. J'adore Luna et personne ne lui fera de mal devant moi.

-Accroche-toi à mon bras. »

Les deux bretons disparurent et réapparurent devant la porte d'une maison ressemblant à un grand cylindre noir. Yannig frappa à la porte en s'attendant à devoir frapper à tout va. Mais il n'eut pas à le faire, un homme arborant des cheveux blancs ressemblant à de la barbe à papa.

« Bonjour Xenophilius, fit Yannig.

-Bonjour Yannig, tu viens voir Luna ? Elle m'a dit que tu allais venir. Entrez. Luna ! »

Des pas précipité indiquèrent que l'adolescente courait dans l'escalier. La jeune fille avait de long cheveux blond et des yeux proéminant.

« Morgane ! s'exclama t-elle. Ça faisant longtemps ! Contente de te voir.

-Moi aussi Luna, dit Morgane. Contente de te voir en bonne santé. On a eut peur en voyant ta lettre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Yannig.

-Montons, je vais vous expliquer. »

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Sitôt la porte fermée, Luna tendit à Yannig une lettre.

« J'ai reçu cette lettre de Cho, dit-elle. »

Yannig se saisit de la lettre.

_Chère Loufoca,_

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Je m'ennui un peu loin de tous mes amis. Mais heureusement je vais bientôt partir voir ma famille en Chine. Je suis pressé d'y être. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai mais j'espère te voir ainsi que Marietta à mon retour. Comme tu retournes à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine, je pense qu'on pourrait se retrouver au Chemin de Traverse le jour où tu iras y faire tes achats._

_En te souhaitant encore de bonnes vacances, au revoir._

_Cho._

Yannig n'y vit rien de spécial à part qu'il n'était pas cité une seule fois. Il leva vers Luna un regard interrogateur.

« Elle a des problèmes, dit la jeune fille.

-Je ne vois pas lesquels, dit Yannig.

-Déjà, elle ne parle pas de toi une seule fois.

-Cette Cho serait-elle ta petite amie mon grand ? fit Morgane en souriant.

-Il ne t'a pas dit ? fit Luna. Ils sont ensemble depuis trois mois et c'est l'amour fou.

-Luna, interrompit Yannig pour lui rappeler l'important. Je ne vois toujours rien de spécial.

-Elle ne t'a pas écrit, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as vu l'en-tête ?

-Elle t'appelle Loufoca, c'est bizarre.

-Elle craignait d'avoir des problèmes chez elle.

-Quel problème ?

-Son père est assez strict avec les traditions chinoises. Elle nous a dit, à Marietta, Ginny et moi, que son père comptait la fiancer de force avec quelqu'un en Chine. Elle voulait s'opposer à son père en lui parlant de toi. Et comme il parait que ton père a eut quelques démêlés avec celui de Cho, ça ne s'annonçait pas facile. On a donc décidé d'un code, si elle ne pouvait te prévenir directement, et en pensant que son père vérifierait son courrier. Si elle nous envoyait des lettres en nous appelant par autre chose que nos prénoms, c'est qu'elle avait un problème avec son père et qu'il fallait te prévenir.

-Je vois. Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé ?

-Peut-être qu'elle te connait, fit Morgane.

-C'est pas le moment de plaisanter Morgane.

-Elle a raison, acquiesça Luna. Si tu avais su, tu aurais raccompagné Cho chez elle en t'attaquant à son père directement. Elle voulait essayer d'abord de le raisonner. Mais elle n'a pas réussi. »

Yannig resta silencieux quelques instants. Il ne laisserait pas le père de Cho le séparer de celle qu'il aime. Il se leva avec les yeux sombres que Luna connaissait si bien.

« Tu y vas ? fit Morgane.

-Elle appelle à l'aide, j'y vais, dit-il.

-Tu dois vraiment l'aimer. Très bien, je t'accompagne.

-Ce n'est pas ton combat. Je t'ai appelé pour la guerre, pas pour une histoire personnelle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Entrer et frapper dans toutes les directions ? C'est quand même son père. Je pense qu'on devrait y aller plus en souplesse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Laisse-moi faire. Et si ça ne marche pas, ce sera à toi de jouer.

-D'accord. Allons-y. »

* * *

[1] Bonjour cousin.


	4. Le Choix d'une Vie

**CHAPITRE IV : LE CHOIX D'UNE VIE**

Yannig et Morgane apparurent devant une grande maison, presque un manoir. Morgane s'émerveilla devant une si grande maison.

« Et bien ! fit-elle. Toi quand tu tombes amoureux, tu choisis bien !

-J'ignorais totalement qu'elle était riche et je m'en fiche.

-Je sais, je te taquinais. Ton air sérieux est de retour à ce que je vois. Cache-toi et laisse-moi faire.

-Au moindre problème, j'interviens.

-Je sais. »

Yannig se cacha dans une haie. Morgane se présenta seule devant la porte. Elle tira une chevillette et une cloche résonna. Il ne fallut guère attendre plus de deux minutes pour qu'un elfe de maison vint ouvrir. Le petit être s'inclina respectueusement.

« Bonjour, fit Morgane. Est-ce que Cho est là ?

-Mademoiselle Chang est bien ici, siffla l'elfe. Qui dois-je annoncer ?

-Luna. Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard.

-Veuillez entrer et me suivre mademoiselle. »

L'elfe guida Morgane à travers des pièces et couloirs où la décoration d'origine chinoise rendait chaque coin lumineux. L'elfe s'arrêta devant une porte. Il frappa et un timide « entrez » l'autorisa à ouvrir.

« Mademoiselle, siffla t-il. Votre amie Luna est là.

-Luna ! s'exclama Cho.

-Salut Cho, fit Morgane en entrant.

-Pardon mais… commença Cho en voyant entrer la druide. »

Elle s'arrêta net quand son regard fut attiré par la main de Morgane. Du bout d'un de ses doigts, une petite flamme était apparue. Cette fille connaissait la magie druidique.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir Luna, sourit-elle. Tu peux nous laisser Julius, merci. »

L'elfe s'inclina et sortit en refermant la porte.

« Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Cho.

-Pas de ça entre nous, tu peux me tutoyer. Je m'appelle Morgane. Je suis une cousine à Yannig.

-Où est-il ?

-Pas loin, dans le jardin. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de me laisser faire pour qu'il n'y ait pas de bagarre. Tu es vraiment belle. Je comprends ce qui a changé l'âme de Yannig. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu veux t'enfuir ou que Yannig essaye de raisonner ton père ?

-Mon père est si buter que s'ils se rencontrent, ça va terminer en pugilat. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille. Je reviendrais plus tard pour l'affronter.

-Alors cherchons un moyen de sortir. Le balcon. »

Morgane ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et se pencha au balcon. Un arbre n'était pas très loin. Ce serait plus facile encore, pensa Morgane. Elle dit à Cho de prendre quelques affaires rapidement.

« Il y a des chiens, prévint Cho. Et ils ne sont pas très gentils avec les inconnus.

-Ils ne feront rien. N'oublie pas je suis une druide moi aussi. Mais avant, voyons si l'arbre accepte de nous aider. »

Morgane murmura quelques paroles en breton. L'arbre se pencha vers le balcon, tendant une branche vers Morgane.

Cho allait enjamber le garde-corps quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Fulminant de rage, sa baguette à la main, un homme asiatique fusillait les deux jeunes filles des yeux. Morgane comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du père de Cho. Derrière lui, une femme observait la scène l'air apeuré, sûrement sa mère. Le père cria quelque chose en chinois. Morgane ne comprit pas les paroles mais en comprit le sens par le ton. Il était entrain d'engueuler Cho de vouloir défier son autorité. Puis il se tourna vers Morgane.

« Quittez ma maison, tout de suite, ordonna t-il.

-Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, dit Morgane. Vous devriez laisser votre fille choisir sa vie.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas.

-Je dis ça pour vous, pour vous éviter d'avoir mal.

-Est-ce des menaces ?

-Non, juste un constat.

-Dehors ! »

Morgane sourit à Cho et sortit de la chambre.

Le père de Cho escorta Morgane jusqu'à la porte. Mais avant de l'atteindre, la bretonne se tourna de nouveau vers la chinoise.

« Cho, tu peux choisir ta vie, il n'a rien à dire.

-Taisez-vous ! cria le père.

-C'est votre dernière chance monsieur. Si cette porte s'ouvre sans laissez Cho choisir de la passer, je ne réponds plus de rien.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

-J'ai peut-être oublié de vous dire mon nom.

-Je m'en fous. Sortez. »

Morgane sourit d'un tout autre sourire. Un sourire presque effrayant.

L'elfe ouvrit la porte. Morgane ne se tourna même pas vers l'ouverture. Elle vit l'elfe reculer en fixant l'embrasure. Lentement, une silhouette sombre entra, le visage de Cho s'illumina bien que de la peur restait dans son regard. Elle savait de quoi son petit ami était capable dans cet état. Mais peut-être se contenterait-il de faire peur à son père ? Elle repoussa cette idée, son père était lui-même trop têtu pour se laisser impressionner par de simples paroles. Des coups seraient échangés.

« Gwenaël ! s'exclama le père de Cho. Gwenaël Teñval !

-Je vois que vous vous souvenez de mon père, monsieur Chang, dit Yannig d'une voix sombre et glaciale.

-Vous êtes Yannig Teñval ! Allez-vous-en ! Vous n'avez aucun droit ici.

-Je ne partirais qu'avec Cho ou la certitude que vous la laisserez choisir sa vie.

-Sa vie, c'est moi qui la choisirais. Elle fera ce que je lui dirais, un point c'est tout.

-Et ses sentiments, son libre-arbitre, qu'est-ce que vous en faîtes ?

-Elle est ma fille, elle me doit obéissance et respect. Je lui ais choisi un mari, quelqu'un de notre classe. Pas un petit sorcier sans avenir en marge de la société. Pads quelqu'un qui règle les problèmes à coup de poing.

-Je préfère régler les problèmes face à face que par la corruption.

-Elle restera ici, et épousera celui que je lui ais choisi. Allez-vous-en.

-Pas sans elle. »

Le père de Cho leva sa baguette, menaçant. Cho cria :

« Père ! Je veux partir avec lui. Et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher. C'est mon choix.

-Tu feras ce que je te dirais, c'est tout.

-C'est lui que j'aime ! Pas votre Su-Chen ou je ne sais quoi ! Maintenant qu'il est là, vous ne pouvez plus rien. Laissez-moi partir sans violence. Vous ne pouvez rien contre lui. Il s'est battu contre Vous-savez-qui lui-même.

-Tu vas voir ce que je vais en faire. »

Le père de Cho agita sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège à Yannig. Mais le druide s'était approché rapidement, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux du père de Cho. Il lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui lui coupa la respiration. Il arracha sa baguette et la jeta par terre. Puis il fit un mouvement de la main, le chinois se retrouva plaquer contre le mur quelques secondes avant que le breton ne le laisse retomber sur le sol.

Cho s'approcha de Yannig et lui prit la main sans lâcher son père des yeux.

« Vous avez perdu père, dit-elle. Reconnaissez-le.

-Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour nos traditions, souffla t-il. Ni pour moi.

-Je vous respecte. Mais je ne respecte pas une tradition d'un autre temps qui n'a plus à avoir cours de nos jours.

-Va t-en. Tu n'es plus ma fille. »

Cho retint ses larmes, elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant son père. Lui montrer que ce dernier coup l'avait atteinte. Elle sortit, tirant Yannig derrière elle.

Il ne restait plus que Morgane qui toisait le père de Cho.

« Dehors, dit-il.

-Ta gueule, dit Morgane en tendant la main ce qui eut pour effet de plaquer de nouveau le chinois contre le mur. Ta gueule. »

Morgane n'avait plus du tout son expression joviale, elle était devenu effrayante.

« Yannig a été gentil avec toi. Par le passé, tu te serais retrouvé la gueule en sang et les membres brisés. Il t'a épargné car tu es le père de celle qu'il aime. Mais moi j'ai moins de scrupule. Tu voulais l'empêcher de vivre sa vie. D'être heureuse. Si cette fille est assez forte pour aimer Yannig, alors c'est qu'elle vaut bien plus que toi. Tu mérites une punition. »

Morgane ferma la main. Le père de Cho eut l'impression que son bras droit était serré dans un étau. Morgane tourna la main et le bras du chinois se brisa en prenant un angle inquiétant. Il hurla de douleur. Morgane le laissa retomber sur le sol sans ménagement.

« Essaye encore de t'opposer au bonheur de Cho et de Yannig, et je reviendrai. Et la, je serais encore moins gentille. »

Morgane sortit de la maison. Yannig et Cho n'était plus là, ils devaient déjà avoir transplané vers Brocéliande. Elle disparut à son tour.


	5. Accueil à Brocéliande

**CHAPITRE V : ACCUEIL A BROCELIANDE**

Cho et Yannig se matérialisèrent dans une clairière. Le jour était encore haut au dessus de la forêt de Brocéliande. Cho fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de Yannig. Elle était agitée de soubresauts, le breton comprit qu'elle pleurait. Il s'approcha et l'entoura de ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ce genre de situation n'était pas vraiment son fort.

Cho apprécia l'étreinte de son petit ami. Elle ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre parler, il ne savait sûrement pas quoi dire. Elle appréciait ce silence uniquement troublé par les chants des oiseaux.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Cho ne décide de se retourner pour répondre à l'étreinte de Yannig. Sa tête sur sa poitrine, elle écoutait son cœur battre doucement.

« Merci, dit-elle.

-De quoi ? demanda t-il.

-D'être venu me chercher.

-Je te l'avais promis, au moindre problème. Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi. Je veux que tu sois libre. Comme ces oiseaux, ces animaux qui peuplent cette forêt.

-Pourquoi mon père ne comprend t-il pas les choses comme toi ?

-Pourquoi l'homme réfute le fait qu'il appartient à la nature ? Pourquoi refuse t-il sa propre liberté ? Ce sont des questions que nous nous posons, nous les Druides, depuis des siècles ? Tu es ici maintenant. Et tu pourras y rester tant que tu veux. Tu es chez toi.

-Si je suis avec toi, tout va bien. J'attendrais ici la fin de la guerre et ton retour. »

Cho releva la tête vers le visage de Yannig et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses larmes avaient donné un goût salé à son baiser.

Yannig fit visiter la forêt à Cho. Il lui montra la fontaine de Barenton et la pierre de Merlin où l'illustre sorcier avait rencontré Viviane, son grand Amour, le Val Sans-Retour où la maléfique fée Morgane emprisonna les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, La fontaine de Jouvence, le Miroir des Fées, un lac au fond duquel se trouve le palais de Viviane. Elle fit la rencontre des Centaures de Brocéliande et des Lutins.

La faim finissant à se faire sentir, Yannig guida la jeune fille jusqu'à la maison de pierre où il vivait avec ses grands-parents. Assis sur le banc placé devant, Morgane sourit en voyant les deux amoureux approchés.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! fit-elle. Je commençais à avoir très très faim.

-Avec deux « très », autant dire qu'elle va vider tout le garde-manger, dit Yannig. Tu as rencontré ma cousine Morgane. Elle est venue pour combattre.

-Si on parlait de ça plus tard. Je crois que Katel a fait ses fameuses galettes. »

Effectivement en entrant, Yannig reconnut le parfum des galettes de blé noir encore chaudes et des saucisses grillées pour aller dedans. En voyant entrer la jeune chinoise, Alan se leva en souriant.

« Ah ! fit-il. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin.

-Merci monsieur Teñval, fit Cho.

-Voyons, vous êtes ici chez vous, vous pouvez m'appelez Alan. Voici ma femme Katel. »

La grand-mère de Yannig alla jusqu'à déposer quatre bises sur les joues de la jeune fille.

« Vous avez faim je suppose, dit-elle. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous servir. Morgane, viens m'aider.

-J'ai faim moi aussi, protesta Morgane.

-Et si tu veux manger, il faut aider.

-Je peux vous aider moi aussi, proposa Cho.

-Pas aujourd'hui, interdit Katel. Vous venez d'arriver.

-S'il vous plait. Ne me vouvoyer pas, je suis encore trop jeune pour ça.

-Alors faisons un marché, lança Alan. On ne te vouvoie pas mais toi non plus.

-Mais vous…

-Tsss. Non, c'est tu.

-Fais ce qu'il dit, il est têtu comme une mule, dit Yannig.

-Tu veux goûter une bonne bolée de cidre maison ? questionna Alan.

-S'il te plait, sourit Cho. »

Le dîner se passa de manière très décontracté. Cho dut répondre au flot de question d'Alan et Morgane qui voulait la connaître. Ils n'abordaient heureusement que des sujets légers. Rapidement, Cho se sentit bien avec les Teñval. Au moment de faire la vaisselle, Katel dut même s'incliner devant la volonté implacable de l'asiatique pour l'aider au grand soulagement de Morgane. La jeune druide sortit rejoindre son cousin et son grand-oncle qui étaient sortis apprécier la fraîcheur du soir tombant.

Morgane s'approcha plus particulièrement de Yannig.

« C'est une fille bien, dit-elle. Tu as de la chance. Et elle aussi, car tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Je savais que tu dirais ça. Je trouve qu'elle t'a un peu changé. Dans le bon sens. Changeons de sujet. Qui d'autre doit venir ? Je sais que tu n'as appelé que les jeunes en âge de se battre.

-Au cas où nous tomberons tous, les anciens formeront la nouvelle génération qui prendra notre place au Combat Eternel. Nous ne serons que six. Il y aura Viviane et Erwan qui devraient arriver d'ici quelques jours peine je pense. Pareil pour Loïg.

-Loïg ? J'aurais pensé qu'il resterait en dehors pour s'occuper de sa famille. Pourquoi lui as-tu dit de venir ?

-Tu me poses la question ?

-C'est vrai que si Loïg apprends que nous sommes au combat sans l'avoir appelé, il nous en voudra.

-Il est normal qu'il veuille se battre. C'est pour l'avenir de ses enfants.

-Il en manque un.

-Gwen. »

Le visage de Morgane se marqua d'une expression sombre.

« Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? fit-elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais sa force nous sera utile.

-Elle est dangereuse.

-Je peux la contrôler. Nous avons un autre ennemi. J'en parlerais quand tout le monde sera là, mais contre lui, il nous faut le maximum de puissance. »

Cho sortit, la vaisselle terminée. Morgane lui adressa un sourire et s'éloigna pour laisser les deux amoureux profiter du soir.

La guerre attendrait encore un peu…


	6. L'Héritage

**CHAPITRE VI : L'HERITAGE**

La présence de Cho à Brocéliande eut pour effet de rendre Yannig plus conciliant. Alors que sa grand-mère avait l'habitude d'avoir deux têtes de cochon à la maison et s'était attendue à en avoir une troisième avec Morgane, elle fut surprise de découvrir un Yannig qui changeait d'avis plus facilement lorsque Cho lui souriait pour le faire plier. La maison ne manquait pas de chambre d'amis et Cho s'installa dans l'une d'elle. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Alan de faire quelques remarques qui offusquaient Katel et faisaient rire Morgane. Yannig, lui restait neutre. Les remarques étant en breton, Cho ne les comprit pas, et son petit ami se montrait évasif dans ses traductions. Morgane se montra moins prude et expliqua tout à Cho quand Yannig fut parti pour méditer durant quelques heures. Les allusions d'Alan étaient un tantinet graveleuses sans être méchantes, n'ayant pour seul but que de faire rire. Cho ne s'en offusqua pas plus que ça, ayant fait sa scolarité dans une école mixte où certains garçons étaient bien pires.

La fin du mois de juillet approcha. Yannig reçut du courrier, provenant du Terrier. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de Molly Weasley qui confirmait bien la date du mariage de Bill et Fleur pour le premier aout. Ils avaient décidé de confirmer la date au cas où un changement de dernière minute obligeait le couple à retarder leur union. Un mot de Fleur écrit en bas de page indiquait qu'elle serait très contente qu'il soit là. Yannig n'ignorait pas que certaines familles sorcières françaises considéraient les Teñval comme des parias de manière plus virulente que les anglais. Harry lui avait d'ailleurs rapporté ce que Fleur avait raconté après son départ du Terrier une année auparavant. Il semblait que le fait de l'avoir sauvé des mangemorts lui ait fait changer d'avis.

La lettre disait aussi qu'un petit dîner dans l'intimité des amis serait donné le soir du 31 juillet pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry. Yannig ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde. Il proposa même à Cho de l'accompagner mais elle considéra qu'elle serait de trop et préféra décliner l'invitation. Yannig se rendit donc seul au Terrier le soir du 31.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Terrier, tout le monde discutait joyeusement autour de la table. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Yannig vit que le seul qui manquait était Arthur Weasley. En voyant leur ami passer le portail, Harry, Ron et Hermione vinrent l'accueillir. Pour Harry, qui ne l'avait pas revu depuis le soir où il avait quitté Privet Drive, ce fut un soulagement de le revoir en chair et en os. Le druide lui offrit une bourse rempli de pierres ensorcelées par la magie druidiques. Il suffisait de les lancer en criant le nom d'un élément dans n'importe quelle langue et la pierre l'abattait sur l'ennemi visé. Harry se dit que Yannig avait choisi ce cadeau en pensant à la dure année qui se préparait pour lui. Le balafré se dit plutôt qu'ainsi il aurait toujours le druide à ses côtés.

« Je te trouve plus souriant que d'habitude, dit Hermione.

-Toujours aussi observatrice, fit Yannig. Il s'est passé quelque chose l'autre jour. »

Yannig leur raconta toute l'histoire qui avait fait que Cho vivait maintenant à Brocéliande.

« Et bien ça y est vous vivez ensemble ! fit Ron. Félicitation !

-En ce moment, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on voit encore les choses ainsi, dit Yannig. »

Yannig s'assit à table en saluant chaleureusement les autres convives. Les Delacour parurent un peu distant quand le druide leur fut présenté. Par contre, Fleur alla jusqu'à lui faire deux bises sur les joues, le remerciant de les avoir sauvé et s'excusant d'avoir écouté les ragots à son encontre. La soirée promit d'être joyeuse jusqu'au moment où le patronus d'Arthur apparut et annonça que le ministre l'accompagnait. Tonks et Remus prirent aussitôt la fuite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Scrimgeour et Arthur traversaient le jardin. Le regard de Scrimgeour s'attarda un instant sur le gâteau en forme de vif d'or.

« Excusez cette intrusion, dit-il. Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vous en particulier, fit-il en se tournant vers Harry. Ainsi qu'a Mr Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger et Mr Yannig Teñval.

-Pourquoi nous ? s'étonna Ron. »

Mais Scrimgeour refusait de parler devant l'insistance. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Le trio se serra sur le canapé pendant que le druide qui arborait son éternel regard noir resta debout derrière eux telle une sentinelle.

« J'ai des questions à poser à chacun d'entre vous et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je le fasse seul à seul.

-Nous ne bougerons pas d'ici, répliqua Harry. Vous nous parlerez à tous les quatre ou pas du tout.

-Vous espérez nous affaiblir en nous séparant, dit la voix froide de Yannig. Vous commencez bien la soirée Scrimgeour. Venez-en au fait. On a un anniversaire à fêter. Sans vous. »

Le ministre lança un regard des plus noirs au breton. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que si Scrimgeour espérait impressionner le druide ainsi, il allait se planter lamentablement. Scrimgeour détourna le regard.

« C'est le testament de Dumbledore qui m'amène ici. Il vous a légué quelque chose à chacun de vous quatre. »

La nouvelle figea de surprise Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« Dumbledore est mort il y a plus d'un mois, dit Harry. Pourquoi faut-il si longtemps pour que vous nous donniez notre héritage ?

-Car il voulait examiner ce qu'il nous a laissé, dit Hermione comme une évidence.

-Et comme la période de trente et un jour est terminée et qu'ils n'ont certainement rien trouvé disant que ces objets recélaient de la magie noire, il est obligé de nous les donner, ajouta Yannig. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Albus haïssait la magie noire. Mais ce n'est pas plutôt un message, un quelconque code que vous cherchiez. Si c'était le cas, est-ce que vous croyez que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent qu'Albus laisserait un indice assez visible pour les idiots qui travaille pour vous ?

-Vous vous croyez plus intelligent peut-être ?

-Que vous ? Sans aucun doute. Et il y a entre ces trois plus de matières grises que tous votre cabinet réuni. Hermione à elle seule suffit. »

Scrimgeour était visiblement ulcéré. Harry s'amusait bien. Il aimait beaucoup quand son ami se lançait dans ce genre d'attaque verbale. Harry savait surtout qu'il en pensait chaque syllabe.

Le ministre sortit un rouleau de parchemin qu'il lut à voix haute :

« Dernières volontés et testament d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. A Ronald Bilius Weasley, je laisse mon déluminateur dans l'espoir qu'il se souviendra de moi quand il s'en servira. »

Il sortit un briquet d'argent de son sac et le tendit à Ron.

« Pourquoi vous offrir ça ? questionna Scrimgeour. Pourquoi êtes-vous tous les quatre dans son testament ? Qu'allez-vous faire de cet objet, Mr Weasley ?

-Eteindre la lumière je pense, dit Ron.

-A Hermione Jean Granger, je lègue mon exemplaire des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ dans l'espoir qu'elle y trouvera de quoi se divertir et s'instruire. »

Scrimgeour sortit un petit livre ancien. Le livre était écrit en runes.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que Dumbledore vous a laissé cet ouvrage ?

-Il…il savait que j'aimais les livres, répondit Hermione.

-N'avez-vous jamais parlé avec Dumbledore de codes ou de moyens pour vous transmettre des messages.

-Non.

-Et si c'était le cas, dit Teñval. En quoi cela vous regarderait ?

-Vous commencez à m'énerver Teñval, lança le ministre.

-Je commence seulement ? C'est que je n'y vais pas assez fort. Continuez Scrimgeour. Plus vite vous aurez fini, plus vite vous nous débarrasserez le plancher.

-A Yannig Gwenaël Teñval, je lègue mon miroir de Fagir, pour qu'il puisse y contempler le passage du temps. »

Scrimgeour tendit au druide un petit miroir de toilette dont les bords étaient ouvragés avec soin.

« Un des chefs d'œuvre de Fagir, pourquoi vous légué ça ?

-Pour que je puisse me raser sans me couper, répliqua Teñval.

-A Harry James Potter, je lègue le vif d'or qu'il a attrapé lors de son premier match de Quidditch à Poudlard, pour lui rappeler ce que la persévérance et le talent apportent de récompenses et de bienfaits. »

Scrimgeour sortit la petite balle dorée qui battait faiblement des ailes.

« Pourquoi ça ? demanda Scrimgeour.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Harry. Sûrement pour tout ce qu'il a écrit. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que se soit d'autres ?

-C'est moi qui pose les questions !

-Parlez une fois encore à Harry sur ce ton et vous repartez avec le nez en sang, menaça Teñval sans hausser le ton.

-Et j'aurai une raison de vous envoyer à Azkaban.

-Comme ça j'aurai moins de chemin à faire pour libérer ceux que vous avez arrêté pour rien. Vous n'avez plus que quelques jours pour les libérer sans que je m'en mêle. »

Scrimgeour parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais il se ravisa et se tourna de nouveau vers Harry.

« Un vif d'or est sûrement une bonne cachette pour dissimuler un objet, dit le ministre. Vous savez pourquoi.

-Parce que les vifs d'or ont une mémoire tactile, répondit Hermione.

-Exact. Et avec les talents magiques de Dumbledore, il a très bien pu modifier ce vif d'or pour qu'il réagisse à votre contact. »

Scrimgeour tendit le vif d'or à Harry. Il le posa dans la paume d'Harry, s'attendant à ce que quelque chose se produise. Mais rien n'arriva.

« C'est prodigieux ! fit Harry moqueur. Est-ce tout ?

-Non, il vous laisse aussi l'épée de Gryffondor. Mais celle-ci n'appartenant pas à Dumbledore, elle ne peut être légué.

-Si vous avez fini, la sortie est par là, invita Yannig sans complaisance.

-Pourquoi…

-…Dumbledore voulait me confier l'épée de Gryffondor ? finit Harry. Peut-être qu'elle irait bien sur le mur de mon salon.

-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Potter ! Est-ce que seul l'épée de Gryffondor peut vaincre l'Héritier de Serpentard ?

-Peut-être faudrait-il que le ministère étudie la question ? Au lieu de démonter des objets anodins ou d'envoyer des innocents à Azkaban. Des gens meurent ! J'ai bien failli être tué par Voldemort ! Et Maugrey y a laissé la vie ! Mais le ministère n'en a pas dit un mot ! Vous n'êtes qu'un tas de vermines !

-Vous allez trop loin ! s'écria Scrimgeour en sortant sa baguette. »

Harry se leva à son tour. Le bout de la baguette du ministre fit un trou dans le tee-shirt d'Harry.

« Il serait temps que manifestiez un peu de respect Potter !

-Il serait temps que vous le méritiez ! répliqua Harry. »

Molly et Arthur arrivèrent à ce moment là. Scrimgeour préféra ranger sa baguette et sortir. Le deuxième à quitter la pièce fut Teñval. Il rattrapa le ministre dans le jardin sous les yeux curieux des invités.

« Scrimgeour ! l'interpela t-il. »

Le ministre se tourna vers le druide et tomba par terre, projeté par un violent coup de poing. Le nez du ministre saignait abondamment.

« Ne faîtes pas comme-ci je ne vous avais pas prévenu, dit Yannig. Maintenant hors d'ici. »

Le ministre parut sur le poing de sortir sa baguette mais un second coup dans l'estomac l'en empêcha. Yannig le jeta au dessus du portail comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

Le reste de la soirée fut agréable. Mais vont le temps de se quitter. Harry savait que ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Il vit Yannig s'approcher de Molly.

« Cela vous dérange si j'emmène quelqu'un avec moi demain ? demanda t-il.

-Bien sûr que non, fit Molly. Ne serait-ce pas Cho Chang ?

-Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, sourit le breton. »


	7. La photo

**CHAPITRE VII : LA PHOTO**

Quand Yannig rentra à la demeure familiale, il était tard et tout le monde dormait. Il alluma un chandelier et examina plus en détail le miroir que lui avait légué Dumbledore. C'était un miroir d'une taille normale. Son contour était en argent ouvragé de motifs représentant des colonnes comme devant les temples grecs antiques. Le haut représentait un aigle aux ailes déployées. Le regard de l'oiseau pourtant figé semblait le scruter jusqu'à l'âme.

Yannig se regarda dedans. Mais il n'y vit rien d'autre que son reflet.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse de ce miroir Albus ? pensa t-il à voix haute.

-Yannig ? fit une voix endormie. »

Yannig se tourna vers la jeune fille qui se tenait dans l'entrée de la cuisine. Il sourit devant les yeux à demi-fermés à cause de la fatigue et les cheveux en pagaille. Cho était magnifique au réveil.

« Je t'ai réveillée, excuse-moi, fit Yannig.

-Non, dit Cho en s'approchant. Je voulais un verre d'eau. »

Elle se servit un verre et vint s'asseoir à côté de Yannig. Son air mal réveillé la rendait irrésistible.

« Comment s'est passé l'anniversaire d'Harry ? demanda t-elle.

-Très bien. A part que Scrimgeour est venu quelques minutes.

-Le ministre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Nous donner l'héritage de Dumbledore à Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi. J'ai hérité de ce miroir. C'est un œuvre de Fagir mais je me demande pourquoi Albus voulait qu'il soit à moi.

-Il est magnifique, fit Cho en tournant le miroir vers elle. Et moi j'ai une tête affreuse.

-Je ne trouve pas. Tu es très belle mal réveillé.

-Arrête de te moquer.

-Je suis sérieux. »

Yannig s'approcha d'elle pour lui prouver en l'embrassant.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle, ce fut pour lui dire :

« Au fait, tu es invitée au mariage de Bill et Fleur demain. Enfin plutôt tout à l'heure. »

La nouvelle parut réveiller les quelques parcelles de cerveau de Cho encore endormies.

« Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre ! s'exclama t-elle. Et je ne suis pas prête.

-Tu as tout le temps de te rendormir avant de te préparer. Et pour t'habiller, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûre que ma grand-mère doit avoir quelque chose pour toi. Et elle s'y connaît pour améliorer une robe en deux temps trois mouvements.

-C'est vrai. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été couturière. Mais, aurais-je vraiment ma place là-bas ?

-On sera ensemble. Ainsi nous aurons tout les deux notre place. »

Cho retourna se coucher. Yannig resta encore un peu à examiner le miroir. Puis, ne trouvant pas à quoi il pouvait bien servir, il alla se coucher.

Le matin arriva. Lorsque Yannig descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, il se crut en pleine bataille. Cho avait l'air paniqué et Katel n'arrangeait rien. Les deux femmes couraient à travers la maison pour chercher divers objets. Cho ne prit même pas le temps de faire un baiser matinal à Yannig. Le jeune homme s'assit à côté de Morgane et Alan qui observaient la scène amusés. Il observa le manège en buvant son bol de café sans rien dire. Puis, il se décida à arrêter les deux furies.

« Excusez-moi de vous couper dans un tel élan de motivation, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est ta faute, dit Katel. Tu préviens que cette nuit que Cho est invitée au mariage du fils Weasley.

-Oui mais…

-Je suis entrain de lui retailler une de mes vieilles robes que je portais quand j'étais jeune. Elle sera magnifique.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais…

-Quoi ?

-Primo : le mariage n'est qu'à trois heures cet après-midi.

-Il faut préparer la robe je te dis.

-Deusio : vous êtes toutes les deux sorcières au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Les sortilèges d'attraction ça ne vous dit rien ? »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent. Apparemment, dans l'excitation, aucune des deux n'y avait pensé !

« Bois ton café, lança Katel avant de disparaître avec Cho.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, dit Alan. C'était marrant. »

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, Yannig, habillé de sa plus belle robe de soirée attendait dans la salle à manger que Cho descende. Depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la table du déjeuner, on n'avait plus revu Cho et Katel. Yannig s'était demandé pourquoi il leur fallait autant de temps ?

« Les filles aiment se pomponner pour ce genre d'occasion, dit Morgane. Je crois que c'est votre première sortie ailleurs qu'à Pré-au-Lard pour tout les deux.

-Je ne crois pas me souvenir que tu es mis autant de temps à te préparer pour le mariage de Loïg.

-Parce que j'étais encore une gamine et surtout que je n'aime pas me pomponner. »

Morgane regarda derrière son cousin et sourit.

« Si j'étais toi, je m'attendrais à entrer dans un rêve, fit-elle. »

Yannig se retourna. Il resta figé sur place. Ses yeux refusaient de se détourner d'autant de splendeur. Cho se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle portait une robe bleue ciel magnifique. Des perles brillaient sur le tissu et de la dentelle fermait son léger décolleté. Pour sa coiffure, elle avait opté pour une longue tresse lui descendant jusqu'au milieu du dos et qui lui dégageait son cou de cygne. Le maquillage était discret et ne faisait qu'embellir sa beauté naturelle. Il était entré dans un rêve.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui.

« Tu…tu es magnifique, dit-il.

-Merci, rougit-elle. Toi aussi.

-Regardez par là ! lança Alan. »

Il tenait un appareil photo dans ses mains. Le flash surprit les deux amoureux.

« Tad-kozh[1] ! s'écria Yannig.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous rapprocher un peu l'un de l'autre, fit Alan.

-On n'a pas le temps, on est déjà en retard.

-Yannig, souffla Cho. On a bien deux minutes. J'aimerai faire cette photo.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais allons plutôt dehors, on aura un meilleur arrière plan. »

Le couple se mit devant un arbre centenaire verdoyant. Cho prit le bras de Yannig et se serra contre lui. Souriant, ils attendirent le déclic de l'appareil. Yannig comprenait pourquoi Cho voulait faire cette photo. C'était leur première photo ensemble. La première qui prouvait que ce n'était pas une illusion.

* * *

[1] Grand-père.


	8. Priedelezh

**CHAPITRE VIII : PRIEDELEZH****[1]**

Lorsque Cho et Yannig apparurent devant le portail du Terrier, ils virent Ron, Georges, Fred et un rouquin qu'ils ne connaissaient pas se charger des invités. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des guides, c'était au tour du rouquin. Yannig sourit et dit à voix basse :

« Salut Harry. »

Le rouquin leva des yeux affolés vers lui, puis le reconnaissant, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

« Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? fit Harry.

-Le polynectar est inefficace contre moi, expliqua Yannig plus pour Cho que Harry. Je perçois l'âme et sait quand elle ne correspond pas à l'enveloppe extérieure. Et comme je connais Harry, je l'ai reconnu.

-Bonjour Cho, salua Harry. Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui.

-Merci, sourit la chinoise. Je ne sais pas quoi dire vu que ce n'est pas ta tête.

-Pas de soucis ? demanda Yannig en suivant Harry.

-Non. J'ai vu quel message voulait me faire parvenir Dumbledore avec le vif d'or mais je ne comprends pas son sens.

-Tu es en avance sur moi. Je ne sais pas à quoi sert le miroir. Tiens, regardez-moi qui veut rendre jalouse le soleil. »

Luna était habillée d'une robe jaune tournesol. Elle en avait d'ailleurs un dans les cheveux. Elle sourit en voyant Yannig et Cho s'approcher côte-à-côte.

« Il t'a sauvée, fit-elle. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de dégâts.

-Non ça va, fit Cho. Tu es magnifique dans cette robe.

-Toi aussi.

-Elle est à Katel.

-C'est la reine des couturières. Je crois qu'elle pourrait donner des cours à madame Guipure. »

Ron s'approcha, se plaignant d'avoir dû emmener sa tante Muriel à sa place. Ron fut surpris de voir arriver une Hermione absolument magnifique dans sa robe lilas. La jeune fille, sensible au compliment du jeune homme, sourit. Yannig et Harry se lancèrent un regard éloquent. Fred et Georges arrivèrent.

« Cette Muriel, se plaignit Georges. Elle vient de me faire remarquer que mes oreilles n'étaient pas symétriques. Quelle peau de vache ! J'aimerais bien que l'oncle Bilius soit là. Avec lui on se marrait. Il buvait tout une bouteille de whisky et se jetait sur la piste de danse en soulevant sa robe et en faisant jaillir des fleurs par son…

-Un vrai charmeur, coupa Hermione en riant aux éclats avec les autres. »

Pendant qu'ils riaient, ils ne virent pas le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, au nez arrondi et aux sourcils épais qui s'approcha. Il tendit son invitation à Ron en regardant Hermione.

« Tu es merrrveilleuse.

-Viktor ! s'écria Hermione. Je ne savais pas que tu…

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? demanda Ron d'un ton peu amical.

-Fleurrr m'a invité. Je te connais toi, fit-il en regardant Yannig. Tu étais ami avec Diggorrry. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione furent surpris de voir Krum au courant. Du temps où Cédric était vivant, personne hormis Luna n'était au courant de la solide amitié qui le liait à Yannig. Comment un élève étranger n'ayant passé que quelques mois à Poudlard aurait pu le remarquer ?

« Tu étais souvent avec lui, continua Krum. Tu l'aidais pourrr les éprrreuves, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit Yannig sombrement. »

Sentant qu'il valait mieux coupé court à la discussion, non pas que Yannig risquait de s'attaquer à Krum mais plutôt pour lui éviter de se remémorer des souvenirs douloureux, Harry proposa de guider le bulgare à sa place.

Yannig avait le regard sombre. Ses amis ne savaient pas comment réagir. Cho et Luna les rejoignirent. La chinoise remarquant l'air sombre de son petit ami lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, fit-il en affichant son sourire. Allons-nous asseoir. »

Le couple s'éloigna. Luna se tourna vers Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna t-elle.

-C'est Krum, expliqua Ron. Il a reconnut Yannig en disant qu'il l'avait souvent vu avec Diggory l'année du Tournoi. Ça a dû faire ressurgir des souvenirs.

-Je vois. Heureusement, Cho est là. Elle va lui remonter le moral. »

La cérémonie du mariage se déroula sans encombre. La magie vélane de Fleur faisait resplendir les invités. Au moment où les deux fiancés prononçaient leur serment d'union, Yannig sentit la main de Cho se glisser dans la sienne. Il tourna ses yeux vers elle et vit des larmes d'émotion ruisseler de ses yeux. Yannig pensa pour la première fois qu'il aimerait être à la place de Bill, avec Cho à ses côtés devant l'autel. Peut-être un jour.

Après la cérémonie, le bal commença. Comme le voulait la tradition, ce fut les jeunes mariés qui l'ouvrirent. Suivit bientôt des invités. Yannig et Cho se tenait sur les bords de la piste. Ils virent, amusés, Luna s'avancer seule sur la piste en dansant la valse. Krum s'était approché de la table où se trouvaient Ron, Hermione et Harry. Ron ne parut pas très content de le voir et invita Hermione à danser.

« Tu veux danser, souffla Cho.

-Je…je ne sais pas vraiment…danser, dit Yannig.

-Tu vas voir, c'est facile. »

Cho entraîna le breton sur la piste. Elle sourit en découvrant qu'il ne savait même pas où mettre les mains. Elle lui fit en placer une sur sa hanche et garda l'autre dans la sienne.

« Suis mes pas, dit-elle. Un deux trois, un deux trois… »

Bien qu'approximatif, Yannig parvint à s'en sortir sans faire de dégâts aux pieds de sa petite amie. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Les deux amoureux se souriaient mutuellement.

Le rythme changea. Ce n'était plus une valse mais un slow. Encore une fois, Cho dû le guider. Mais c'était beaucoup plus facile que la valse. Si au début, ils gardèrent une distance raisonnable entre eux, ils se rapprochèrent au fur et à mesure que la chanson défilait. Quand le deuxième slow commença, ils étaient tendrement enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Cho avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Yannig. Elle se sentait bien, apaisée. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté le foyer familial, elle se sentait réellement à sa place.

Malheureusement, tous les meilleurs moments ont une fin. Le temps des slows était fini. Lorsque la musique se fit plus entraînante, les deux amoureux quittèrent la piste. Cho, disant qu'elle avait faim, se dirigea vers le buffet. Yannig vit qu'Harry n'était pas dans son état normal. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? questionna le breton.

-Je…je viens de parler avec Elphias Doge et la tante de Ron, balbutia Harry. Elle a dit des choses sur Dumbledore. Sur sa famille, son père anti-moldu, sa sœur cracmolle, sa mère qui l'aurait séquestrée pour ne pas que ça se sache et leur mort.

-Par rapport à l'article annonçant le livre de Skeeter ? Je vois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Albus a commis des erreurs dans sa jeunesse. Il était loin d'être parfait et il en était le premier conscient. Beaucoup devrait prendre exemple sur lui sur ce point. Mon grand-père le connait depuis aussi longtemps qu'Elphias Doge. Ariana n'était pas cracmolle. Elle avait peur de se servir de la magie car des moldus à l'esprit étroit s'en sont pris à elle alors qu'elle avait huit ans. C'est en voulant protéger sa fille que le père d'Albus s'est retrouvé à Azkaban. Quand ont retient trop sa magie, ça peut devenir dangereux. C'est pourquoi Ariana est tombée malade. Par contre, je ne connais pas les circonstances de sa mort. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que cette Rita Skeeter est un sac à merde qui ne sait rien d'autre faire que vomir des saloperies sur tout le monde. Tout ce qu'elle a écrit n'est fait que pour salir la mémoire d'un homme qui a fait des erreurs, certes, mais qui a passé sa vie à les réparer. Il a payé sa dette très largement. Si je tombe sur cette Skeeter, elle ne pourra jamais plus écrire autre chose que la météo. »

Hermione les rejoignit, visiblement fatiguée de danser mais heureuse.

« C'est curieux, je viens de voir le père de Luna et Viktor, dit-elle. Viktor l'a quitté d'un air furieux. On dirait qu'ils se sont disputés.

-Je vais aller voir ça, dit Yannig en se levant. »

Un lynx argenté apparu sur la piste. Le patronus ouvrit la gueule et la voix de Shacklebolt se fit entendre :

« Le Ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent ! »

Harry et Hermione se levèrent, baguettes à la main. Alors que certains invités s'enfuyaient et qu'Hermione appelait Ron, des silhouettes enveloppées de cape apparurent. Harry vit un mangemort venir vers eux, sa baguette tendue. Une ombre se précipita à son contact, frappant avec force. Le mangemort se retrouva étendu sur le sol en deux crochets bien placés. Harry reconnut le breton.

« Fuyez, dit-il.

-Ron ! appela Hermione au bord des larmes. »

Le rouquin arriva et attrapa le bras d'Hermione. Ils transplanèrent immédiatement.

Le combat faisait rage dans la cour du Terrier. Yannig frappait tous les mangemorts et sorciers du ministère qui se trouvaient à sa porté. Heureusement, les invités partaient tous les uns après les autres. Molly attrapa sa fille et disparut. Il repéra Cho et Luna, essayant de se protéger derrière une table renversée et lançant des maléfices sur les agresseurs. Deux mangemorts vinrent derrière elles et les menacèrent. Yannig se glissa dans leur dos à son tour et fit s'entrechoquer violement les deux crânes.

« Partons, dit-il. »

Les deux jeunes filles s'accrochèrent au brécilien. Une seconde plus tard, elles étaient à genoux contre le sol devant la maison des Teñval.

Cho et Luna reprenaient leur souffle comme après un cent mètres. Morgane sortit la première de la maison.

« Que c'est-il passé ? questionna t-elle.

-Le Ministère est tombée aux mains de Voldemort, expliqua Yannig. »

A peine eut-il dit ça, que deux mangemorts apparurent, baguette à la main. Sans chercher à comprendre, Yannig détourna le sortilège de stupéfixion que lança l'un d'eux et lança une volée d'éclair, lui faisant faire un vol plané jusqu'à un arbre. Le second n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre sortilège. Morgane se précipita devant lui et lui fit claquer les dents d'un uppercut avant le mettre KO d'un coup de poing en plein milieu du visage.

« On est tellement connu que les mangemorts viennent directement nous voir, fit Morgane. C'est pratique, même pas à aller les chercher.

-Ce n'est pas ça, dit Yannig. Au moment où j'ai dit son nom, j'ai eu une drôle de sensation. Je crois qu'ils ont mis un Tabou sur son nom pour repérer ses ennemis.

-Alors nous ne devons plus le dire.

-Sauf dans certains cas. Nous allons pouvoir nous servir de ça contre eux. Tu as raison, nous n'aurons même pas à les chercher. Mais nous devons réfléchir à une tactique.

-En attendant, si on s'occupait de ces demoiselles. »

* * *

[1] Mariage.


	9. Teñval, Drouz Brezelel

**CHAPITRE IX : TEÑVAL, DROUZ-BREZELEL**

Luna ne s'endormi pas tout de suite cette nuit là. Elle s'inquiétait pour son père. Yannig envoya un patronus pour dire à Xenophilius que sa fille était à l'abri et lui demander de répondre pour dire si tout allait bien. La réponse arriva quelques instants plus tard. Le père de Luna était sain et sauf et surtout rassuré que sa fille aille bien. Luna ne resta pas longtemps en compagnie des Teñval et de Cho, disant qu'elle était éreintée. Katel n'eut même pas à lui indiquer une chambre, la jeune fille était déjà venue plusieurs fois et prenait toujours la même.

Morgane alla se coucher à son tour, bientôt imité par Alan et Katel. Cho était encore tremblante. Yannig l'enlaça pour la rassurer.

« Tout va bien, c'est fini.

-C'est toujours après un combat qu'on a peur j'ai l'impression, fit-elle. Lorsque je suis rentrée à la tour lors de l'arrivée des mangemorts à Poudlard, c'est aussi là que j'ai tremblé.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher. Ça ira mieux demain, tu verras.

-Je ne veux pas être seule. Je peux rester avec toi, s'il te plait.

-Bien sûr. Viens. »

Yannig emmena Cho dans sa chambre. La jeune fille ne voulait pas quitter l'étreinte protectrice de ses bras forts. Elle le fit quand même pour aller chercher sa chemise de nuit et la passer. Elle se précipita de revenir vers le breton. Elle s'endormit dans les bras de son homme, cessant enfin de trembler.

Le lendemain, les nouvelles apportées par la Gazette n'étaient pas encourageantes. Le nouveau ministre mis en place, un certain Pius Thicknesse, effectuait des changements profonds dans le ministère. Parmi eux, la création d'une commission d'enregistrement des nés-moldus sous la direction d'une vieille amie de Yannig : Dolores Ombrage. Un article disait que la magie ne pouvait se transmettre que de génération en génération. Les sorciers nés de parents moldus devaient avoir volé leurs pouvoirs. Les nés-moldus devaient se présenter au ministère.

« Pour les enfermés ou pire, les tuer, commenta Alan. La dictature commence. Ça me rappelle les nazis lors de l'holocauste.

-Ça ne se passera pas comme durant cette guerre, dit Yannig. Dés que les autres sont là, nous allons réfléchir à un plan pour détruire Azkaban. Une attaque au ministère me semble aussi nécessaire. Pour leur rappeler qu'ils ne peuvent agir en toute impunité. »

La nomination de mangemorts réputés à différents postes clés du ministère ne surprit pas les Teñval. L'un des pires fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été nommé à la tête du Département de Justice Magique : Yaxley. Autant dire que la Justice était morte.

C'était une belle journée d'été. Yannig savait qu'en Angleterre, les détraqueurs répandaient un froid inquiétant. Jamais ces créatures maudites n'oseraient s'approcher de la forêt sacrée de Brocéliande. Un double claquement de fouet se fit entendre de l'extérieur. Yannig, Alan et Morgane se regardèrent en souriant sans que Luna et Cho ne comprennent. La porte s'ouvrit et deux individus entrèrent. C'étaient un garçon et une fille un peu plus jeune que Yannig. Le garçon arborait des yeux d'un bleu océan et des cheveux blonds. La fille était son contraire, elle avait des yeux d'un magnifique jaune et ses cheveux possédaient des reflets bleutés. Leurs traits étaient assez ressemblants pour se dire qu'ils devaient être frère et sœur.

« Demat kroaz ! lança le garçon.

-Si ça ne te fait rien, nous parlerons en anglais, dit Yannig.

-Alors bonjour tout le monde, reprit-il. Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que Cho et Luna ne parlent pas breton. »

Le garçon sourit en voyant Luna.

« Heol al Loar, s'écria t-il. Content de te revoir.

-J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça, fit Luna.

-Il a dit quoi ? demanda Cho.

-Heol al Loar, ça veut dire « clair de lune ». Il m'appelle souvent comme ça.

-Et qui est cette charmante demoiselle, dit le jeune homme en s'approchant. Votre beauté doit faire pâlir la Voie Lactée de jalousie.

-On se calme Don Juan, arrêta Morgane. Cho est la petite amie de Yannig.

-Quoi ? Et bien certaines choses changent à ce que je vois. »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

« Bon d'accord j'arrête, dit-il. Je voulais juste rire un peu. Et peut-on connaître celle qui est arrivé à atteindre le cœur de cette forteresse affective.

-Cho Chang, se présenta Cho.

-Je m'appelle Erwan Teñval, et voici ma sœur Viviane.

-Ils sont jumeaux, précisa Morgane. Ne t'étonnes pas de ne jamais entendre Viviane, elle est muette de naissance. Par contre, elle a l'esprit le plus sensible de tout le clan et avec son frère, ils ont développé un lien psychique leur permettant de communiquer. En théorie, Erwan ne devrait pas avoir à ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, mais il est tellement bavard.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, lâcha Yannig.

-C'est vrai qu'il a changé ! Voila qu'il fait de l'humour maintenant ! »

Les jours passèrent. Les nouvelles colportées par la Gazette du Sorcier n'étaient pas fameuses. Sans être explicite, car l'information devait être totalement déformée par le pouvoir en place, le journal racontait la mise en place d'une société basée sur la pureté du sang. Chaque lecture avait pour don d'énerver Yannig. Ils disparaissaient parfois pendant plusieurs heures. Il brûlait d'agir. Mais il devait encore attendre l'arrivée de tous ceux qu'il avait appelés. Que faisaient-ils donc ?

Un homme de vingt-cinq ans environ arriva. Il était grand et costaud. Comme la plupart des Teñval, ses cheveux étaient sombres. Il avait un air très sérieux.

« Bienvenu Loïg, accueillit Yannig. Tu en as mis un temps.

-Excuse-moi Uheldad, fit-il. Je devais mettre mes affaires en ordre avant de venir.

-Inutile de m'appeler ainsi. Je ne suis que Yannig.

-Non, tu es le patriarche de notre clan maintenant. Dis-moi où aller et j'irai.

-Nous devons attendre encore. Gwen n'est pas encore arrivée.

-Gwen ! Elle doit venir.

-Oui. C'est normale qu'elle soit la dernière, elle ne peut pas transplaner et est obligé de faire le voyage en volant.

-Qu'elle sera notre premier objectif ?

-Je pensais à Azkaban ou au Ministère. Je pencherai plutôt pour le Ministère pour leur annoncer une bonne fois que nous sommes en guerre contre lui et ses acolytes.

-Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas son nom ? Tu n'as pas peur quand même ?

-Il y a un Tabou sur son nom. Des mangemorts arrivent dés qu'on le dit. On se servira de ça à notre avantage. »

Les Teñval s'arrêtèrent de parler et de bouger. Ils levèrent tous les yeux au ciel, comme s'ils entendaient un bruit. Cho et Luna avait beau regarder et écouter, elles ne percevaient rien. Tout d'un coup, Cho crut voir quelque chose. Elle crut que c'était un fantôme d'une blancheur immaculée. Ce fantôme descendit vers le petit groupe et se posa devant Yannig. C'était une jeune fille du même âge que Yannig. Elle était habillée tout de blanc. Sa peau était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Ses cheveux d'un blanc presque irréel lui tombaient jusqu'en bas du dos. Mais le plus étrange, c'était ses yeux laiteux, sans pupilles, et en forme d'amande comme les siens. Etait-elle aveugle ? Cho se dit que non car elle releva la tête jusqu'à plonger son regard vide dans celui de Yannig.

« Bienvenue Gwen, dit Yannig. Ainsi, nous sommes maintenant au complet. Drouz-brezelel, préparez-vous à la guerre. »


	10. Gwen la Blanche

**CHAPITRE X : GWEN LA BLANCHE**

La première impression qu'eut Cho en voyant Gwen, fut une impression de fragilité. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise de la voir vaciller au moindre coup de vent. Alors qu'ils rentrèrent dans la maison, la jeune fille en blanc s'assit tout naturellement à côté de Yannig. Cho se mit de l'autre côté. Elle sentit le regard vide de Gwen se poser sur elle. La blanche devait se demander qui était cette asiatique.

« Bien, dit Yannig. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir agir.

-Pourquoi ne parle t-on pas en breton ? »

La voix de Gwen était fragile comme une brise d'été sur la lande. C'était plus un soupir qu'une vraie parole.

« Je veux que Cho et Luna sache ce que nous allons faire, expliqua Yannig. Vous connaissez tous Luna. Sauf toi Loïg. Luna est une amie de Poudlard. Je tiens beaucoup à elle, comme si elle était ma propre sœur. Cho est ma petite amie. Elle était aussi à Poudlard. »

Cho croisa le regard de Gwen une seconde. Quelque chose l'effraya dans son regard.

« Le Ministère de la Magie est tombé aux mains de Lui. Nous ne pouvons dire son nom librement depuis qu'un Tabou a été mis dessus. Ce qui fait que nous avons un ennemi de taille en plus. Des innocents sont envoyés à Azkaban, nous les libérerons. Mais d'abord, nous allons faire comprendre au Ministère que nous sommes en guerre contre Lui, mais également contre eux. Ce qui, il est vrai, revient au même. Et puis, il y a autre chose. En juin, lors de l'attaque de Poudlard par les mangemorts, j'ai rencontré un homme maîtrisant la magie druidique. Il est du côté de Lui mais il m'a dit lui-même qu'il se servait de Lui pour atteindre son objectif. Il a dit s'appeler Yannig Skedus. Loïg, tu connais bien les anciennes légendes. Sais-tu quelque chose sur le clan Skedus ?

-Ils auraient été les premiers ennemis que notre clan ait eu à combattre après s'être rallié à Myrdinn.

-C'est le nom breton de Merlin, précisa Morgane à l'attention de Cho.

-La légende raconte qu'ils ont été vaincus. On n'en a plus jamais entendu parler. Je pensais qu'ils avaient totalement disparu.

-Et bien non. Seulement, comme nous ignorons tout de ce Yannig Skedus, nous allons devoir attendre qu'il vienne à nous. Pour le moment, nous devons préparer notre attaque au Ministère. Elle n'aura pas pour but de le renverser, à nous six, nous sommes trop peu nombreux. Nous devons juste leur faire comprendre qu'ils ont une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête.

-Vous avez terminé ? questionna Katel en s'approchant. Je vais servir le dîner. »

Cho et Yannig allèrent faire une ballade rien que tous les deux après le repas. En partant, la jeune fille se sentit observée. Elle jeta un œil au dessus de son épaule et vit Gwen assise sur le banc tel une reine des neiges sur son trône.

Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin de la maison. Cho posa les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis l'arrivée de Gwen.

« Elle est un peu spéciale, Gwen, dit-elle.

-Quand on ne la connaît pas, elle peut surprendre. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle devrait être différente. Quand nous étions enfant, elle était la plus énergique d'entre nous. Plus encore que Morgane. Et plus bavarde qu'Erwan. Pour le petit garçon solitaire que j'étais, elle était passablement irritante. Mais elle était magnifique, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux en amande.

-Comment est-elle devenue comme ça ?

-C'est à cause de moi. J'étais très renfermé sur moi-même à l'époque. Je ne parlais jamais. Erwan, Viviane et Morgane ont bien cherché à me faire sortir de ma torpeur mais je les ais violement repoussés. Ils n'ont plus voulu m'approcher après. Seule Gwen a osé venir vers moi. Elle a réussi là où les autres avaient échoué. Nous sommes devenus proches. Elle m'a permis de renouer des liens avec mes cousins. Nous formions une belle petite bande. Et un jour, Gwen a voulu me sauver de l'influence de Drougael. Elle a essayé de l'attirer en elle par un ancien rituel qui fut interdit à cause des risques pour celui qui l'exécute. Le rituel a échoué. L'âme de Gwen fut pervertie. Elle a perdu ses pouvoirs de sorcière et de druides. Elle est devenue une banshee. Elle serait morte si je n'avais pas utilisé mes pouvoirs pour sauver les morceaux de son âme avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans les limbes. Elle n'avait que dix ans. Elle est considéré comme incontrôlable par le reste du clan. Certains souhaiteraient l'éliminer. Mais elle obéit à ses parents et bizarrement, je peux aussi la contenir. Elle ne peut même pas transplané par elle-même. C'est pourquoi elle a mis tant de temps à venir. Elle a volé depuis le Japon.

-Pourquoi vit-elle si loin ?

-Sa mère est japonaise. Elle en avait les traits, mêlés à ceux occidentaux de son père. On ne fait que les deviner maintenant. »

Cho resta silencieuse le reste de la ballade. Elle avait une drôle d'impression. Et si Gwen n'était pas devenue une banshee ? Ce serait peut-être elle qui se tiendrait aux côtés de Yannig en ce moment. Cho avait l'horrible impression qu'il devait s'être passé quelque chose entre eux. Certes, ils n'étaient que des enfants à l'époque. Et si Yannig était tombé amoureux de Cho seulement à cause de ses traits asiatiques qui lui rappelaient son flirt d'enfant ?

« Quelle importance ? finit-elle par se dire. C'est moi qui suis à son bras. C'est moi qu'il embrasse. C'est à moi qu'il a dit « je t'aime ». Je ne dois pas m'inquiéter. »

NDA : Banshee = Sorcière bannie dans les légendes celtes en particulier d'Irlande. Reconnaissable à leurs cheveux blancs et à leurs cris stridents capables d'arracher l'âme de leurs victimes.


	11. Retour à Poudlard

**CHAPITRE XI : RETOUR A POUDLARD**

Les Drouz-Brezelel se préparaient à attaquer le Ministère. Durant ces heures où ils restaient entre eux, Cho se sentait à l'écart. Heureusement, Luna et Katel était là. Et puis, Yannig mettait un point d'honneur à profiter du soir en sa compagnie. Ils faisaient de longues ballades qui finissaient souvent une fois la nuit tombée.

La Gazette apporta une fois de plus une nouvelle jugée mauvaise. Severus Rogue venait d'être confirmé comme directeur de Poudlard. Luna prit la nouvelle avec humour :

« Ça va être joyeux cette année !

-Tu ne vas pas y retourner ! s'exclama Cho. Rogue est un assassin ! C'est un partisan de Tu-sais-qui !

-Il faut bien que je fasse mon année. Et puis, c'est surtout que je ne veux pas laisser mes amis seuls contre lui. Si je peux les aider et les soutenir, je le ferai.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Yannig sombrement.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne compte pas laisser les mangemorts agir comme ils le veulent. Je ne serais pas seule. Il y aura Ginny, Neville, et bien d'autre je pense.

-C'est trop dangereux ! s'écria Cho. Dis-lui Yannig. »

Le breton resta silencieux. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Faites-leurs en baver, dit-il.

-Compte sur nous, sourit Luna.

-Tu la soutiens ? fit Cho effarée.

-Je ne vais pas lui interdire de faire quelque chose que je ferai si je pouvais, expliqua Yannig.

-Mais toi, tu es fort.

-Luna a déjà démontré par le passé qu'elle savait se défendre. Cette guerre est l'affaire de tous. Si elle et les autres peuvent mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Rogue et des mangemorts. Alors tant mieux. Ça leur montrera qu'ils ne pourront jamais gagner.

-Je vais préparer mes affaires, dit Luna. Je dois rentrer à la maison.

-Je vais te ramener. »

Cho n'avait pas l'air contente de la tournure des évènements.

« Tu te rends compte des risques ? fit-elle.

-Bien sûr, répondit Yannig. Mais comme je l'ais dit, je ne peux pas lui donner de leçons. A sa place je ferai la même chose. Ça me démange de l'accompagner. Si je ne devais pas mener le clan sur d'autres objectifs, j'irai dés la rentrée à Poudlard. Nous irons, mais pas maintenant. Je fais confiance à Luna, Ginny, Neville et les autres pour mener la vie dure au nouveau régime.

-Tu ne vas rien faire alors.

-Cho. Ne me prend pas pour un inconscient. Ils auront des alliés là-bas. Hagrid, MacGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, et bien d'autres professeurs. Mais également les Centaures.

-Les Centaures ne s'occupent pas des affaires des Humains.

-Je leur ferai entendre raison. Ils doivent comprendre que ce qui touche actuellement notre monde, les touchera bientôt. Je vais m'assurer de leur soutien. Et puis, il y a aussi Abelforth et les commerçants de Pré-au-Lard.

-Qui ?

-Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère d'Albus. Tu l'as déjà vu au moins une fois. Il tient la Tête de Sanglier. Ses rapports avec Albus étaient assez distants mais il a toujours combattu les forces du mal. Il était de l'Ordre du Phénix par le passé. Il connait un moyen d'entrer à Poudlard sans que personne ne le sache. Il pourra assurer un appui certain. Tu vois, je ne la laisse pas aller au combat sans aide.

-Excuse-moi. J'aurai dû y penser.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ça signifie que tu tiens à Luna. Tout simplement. Je vais lui demander de revenir ici pour les vacances. Son père sera sûrement d'accord. Il sait qu'elle est plus en sécurité ici. »

Une heure plus tard, Luna était prête. Elle dit au revoir à tout le monde, promettant de revenir aux vacances. La petite blonde s'accrocha au bras de son grand frère et ils transplanèrent. Xenophilius accueillit sa fille avec chaleur. Yannig ne resta pas, disant qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à faire.

Il transplana dans la Forêt Interdite. A l'ombre inquiétante des arbres, il marcha en direction du village caché des Centaures. Percevant des frôlements dans les buissons tout autour de lui, il s'arrêta.

« Acronia, dit-il. Tu peux sortir, je sais que c'est toi. »

Des fourrés, un dizaine d'araignées géantes surgirent doucement. La plus grande, de la taille d'une camionnette, se planta devant le druide.

« Teñval, siffla t-elle. Que viens-tu faire sur notre territoire ?

-Je ne fais que passer, je vais voir les Centaures.

-Tu prends des risques. Nous pouvons te dévorer si nous le désirons. Aragog n'est plus là pour te protéger.

-Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'Aragog pour me protéger. Tu as la mémoire courte. La dernière fois que tu as essayé de t'en prendre à moi, tu as boité un moment. Et tu n'étais pas seule. »

Acronia recula de quelques centimètres. Apparemment ce souvenir était encore cuisant pour elle.

« Vas-tu me bloquer encore longtemps ? demanda Yannig. Je suis pressé. A moins que tu ne veuilles encore jouer la boiteuse des bois ? »

Les araignées s'écartèrent, laissant la voie libre au druide.

Il atteignit sans difficulté le village des Centaures. Un village de huttes faites de branchages et de feuillages. Sitôt qu'il entra, les Centaures le dévisagèrent. Certains le saluèrent d'un geste de la main auquel il répondit. Les jeunes poulains, ne le connaissant pas, le toisaient comme un intrus. Un grand centaure s'arrêta devant le druide.

« Yannig, heureux de te revoir.

-Moi de même Bane, fit Yannig en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait. Malheureusement, c'est la guerre qui m'amène. Je voudrais voir l'Ancien.

-Suis-moi. »

Bane guida Yannig jusqu'à la hutte centrale. Un centaure à la robe blanche et arborant une barbe hirsute grise se tenait fièrement debout. Le vieux centaure inclina la tête.

« Sois le bienvenu, Yannig Teñval, patriarche du clan Teñval.

-Salut à toi, Hidarz, honorable ancien des Centaures de Britannie.

-Que me vaut cette visite ?

-La guerre bien sûr.

-Cette guerre est l'affaire des Sorciers, nous autres Centaures n'avons rien à y voir.

-Tu sais bien ce que cette guerre implique. Elle finira par atteindre ton peuple.

-Si nous restons ici, ils ne viendront pas.

-C'est ce que disent les astres ? Ils prédisent que ton peuple sera heureusement oublié ? Je n'en crois rien. Les mangemorts ne s'arrêteront que quand tous les mondes seront sous leur domination. Et avant de s'attaquer aux Moldus, ils vont déjà s'en prendre aux Lutins, aux Elfes Sylvains,… A tous, y compris aux Centaures.

-Alors nous les combattrons quand ils viendront.

-Faut-il attendre d'être attaqué ou attaquer pour se protéger ? »

Le vieux centaure plongea ses yeux dans le regard sombre du druide. S'il avait été n'importe quel humain, il lui aurait fait comprendre qu'on ne donne pas de leçons aux Centaures. Mais il n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était un druide, un sorcier plus proche de la nature que tous les autres. Un mythique serment liait ce clan à tous les peuples de la nature.

« Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? demanda t-il.

-J'ai des amis à Poudlard. Ils risquent d'avoir besoin d'aide. Car l'ennemi s'est insinué partout. Aidez-les si vous le pouvez.

-Comment les reconnaître ?

-Hagrid.

-Tu as ma parole.

-Parfait. Je dois y aller. Nous nous reverrons avant la fin. Je le sais. »

Yannig quitta le village centaure et prit la direction de Poudlard. Il croisa le troupeau de sombrals. Le petit Noz avait grandi de quelques dizaines de centimètres. Sa mère, Nocturna, vint saluer Yannig d'un affectueux coup de museau.

Rubéus travaillait dans son potager. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Yannig approcher.

« Tu n'as pas été blessé lors de l'attaque du mariage à ce que je vois, dit le breton.

-Ils ont essayé. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-J'ai appris pour Rogue.

-Cet assassin ! J'ai bien envi de lui faire payer. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire sans être tué. Graup a encore besoin de moi.

-Et pourtant, il va falloir se battre. Je pense que pas mal d'élèves vont monter un mouvement de résistance.

-Luna ?

-Avec Ginny, Neville et les autres. Tu les aideras ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je n'en doutais pas. Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai encore quelqu'un à voir. Et après, une guerre à préparer.

-Alors ça y est. On y est, le clan Teñval va combattre.

-Dés demain. »

Yannig se dirigea vers Pré-au-Lard. L'ambiance du village rappelait à Yannig celle du temps où les détraqueurs sillonnaient les rues à la recherche de Sirius Black. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Flottant haut au dessus du village, Yannig reconnut le drapé noir de ces êtres maudits. Ils étaient bien trop hauts pour que leur influence n'atteigne le village. Il ne devait descendre que le soir. Par contre, d'autres êtres, tout aussi haïssable se déplaçaient dans les rues, des mangemorts. Yannig sentait le sort de magie noire qui leur marquait le bras. Ils encadraient des sorciers qui, sans être des partisans reconnus de Voldemort, s'étaient rangés de son côté. Des collabos, tout comme du temps de l'occupation nazie lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Lors des combats, les Teñval n'auront pas plus de pitié pour eux que pour les mangemorts.

Certains de ces mangemorts toisèrent Yannig des yeux, espérant peut-être l'impressionner ou voir la peur naître dans son regard. Mais ils n'eurent droit qu'à un regard froid et impénétrable où aucune peur ne pouvait naître. Ce furent eux qui détournèrent le regard. Yannig put ainsi rejoindre la Tête de Sanglier.

Le bar était vide. Seul, Abelforth était derrière son comptoir, nettoyant ses verres. Il ne tourna même pas les yeux vers son visiteur.

« Je suis fermé, dit-il.

-Je ne suis pas venu boire un verre. Sauf si tu me l'offres. »

Reconnaissant la voix, Abelforth se tourna vers lui.

« Whisky, proposa t-il.

-Avec plaisir s'il vient de ta réserve personnelle. »

Le vieux sorcier servit deux verres d'un liquide ambré. D'un geste quasi-synchrone, ils les vidèrent d'un trait. Abelforth en servit une deuxième tournée.

« Qu'est-ce qui amène le patriarche du clan Teñval ici avec tous ces rafleurs dans le coin ?

-Rafleurs ?

-Cette espèce de milice travaillant avec les mangemorts. Ils recherchent les opposants au nouveau régime. Regarde. »

Il tendit à Yannig une affiche représentant Harry. Une inscription en rouge le désignait comme l' « Indésirable n°1 ». Abelforth fit glisser une autre affiche où une dizaine de visages plus ou moins familiers étaient représentés. Parmi eux, Yannig reconnut Remus Lupin et d'autres désignés comme « nés-moldus » et aussi recherché comme Hermione. En bas à droite, il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir son propre portrait avec la mention : « Très dangereux. A arrêter pour désobéissance au Ministère ».

« C'est bizarre qu'ils n'ont pas essayé de m'arrêter tout à l'heure, fit Yannig.

-Ils ne t'ont peut-être pas reconnu. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'avait pas pris des gens très malin. Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu étais là.

-Je pense qu'un mouvement de résistance va naître à Poudlard parmi les élèves et les professeurs. Je sais que tu as un tunnel secret te liant à Poudlard.

-Tu veux que je les aide.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ? En souvenir d'Albus ?

-Non. Pour combattre Lui. Tout simplement.

-Tu es au courant pour le Tabou. Très bien, je le ferai. Mais ce sera risqué.

-C'est une guerre.

-Bonne réponse.

-Je dois rentrer. J'ai une guerre à déclarer.

-Eurvad mat. »

Yannig sourit et sortit du pub.

A l'extérieur, Yannig tomba sur une bande de rafleurs qui l'attendait. Ils avaient tous leur baguette à la main. Le mangemort qui les dirigeait s'avança d'un pas.

« Yannig Teñval, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Yannig de sa voix glaciale.

-Pour désobéissance au Ministère de la Magie.

-Pourquoi devrais-je obéir à ce ramassis de mouches à merde ?

-Il faut toujours respecter la Loi.

-Arrête, tu vas me faire vomir. Je ne compte pas me laisser emmener à Azkaban. Si vous me voulez, venez me chercher.

-Accio baguette, fit le mangemort mais rien ne se produisit.

-Je crois que je l'ai oublié à la maison.

-Alors ce sera encore plus facile.

-Pauvre con. Je suis capable de tous vous envoyer en Enfer sans ma baguette. Mais je n'ai pas le temps. Gwasked. »

Une ombre partant des pieds de Yannig s'étendit vers les rafleurs. L'ombre prit forme et s'abattit sur les ennemis, les faisant voler en arrière. Yannig en profita pour transplaner.

NDA : Eurvad mat = bonne chance.

Gwasked = ombre.


	12. Embann ar Brezel

**CHAPITRE XII : EMBANN AR BREZEL**

Le soir même, un conseil de guerre se tint à la demeure des Teñval.

« Nous attaquerons au Ministère dés demain, annonça Yannig. Nous avons assez attendu avant d'agir. L'objectif de cette attaque est d'annoncer clairement que nous sommes en guerre contre le Ministère et Lui. Nous verrons sûrement des mangemorts ou affiliés. Pas de pitié, nous sommes en guerre. Mais le but premier est de…

-…Foutre le bordel, termina Erwan.

-Erwan ! fit Loïg pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire.

-Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère. Comment allons-nous entrer dans le Ministère ?

-Nous allons passer par là où je suis entré lors des combats au Département des Mystères, expliqua Yannig. C'est une petite bouche d'aération dissimulé sous l'apparence d'une bouche d'égout.

-Comment tu l'as connais ?

-Albus m'en avais parlé il y a des années au cas où. Je n'ai jamais su comment il avait appris ce secret.

-Ce vieil Albus et ses mystères ! s'exclama Morgane. A quelle heure agirons-nous ?

-Dés la première heure. Allez-vous coucher. On se lève tôt demain. »

Les druides disparurent dans leurs chambres. Seule Cho resta. Elle avait du mal à cacher son inquiétude. Bien qu'elle se croyait préparer à le voir partir à la guerre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas prête du tout. Elle avait peur.

« Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il comme lisant dans ses pensés. Je ne compte pas disparaître. Mais je dois le faire.

-Je sais, dit-elle. Tu es comme ça. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de combattre l'injustice et le mal quand il se présente. C'est pour ça que je t'aime. Mais j'ai peur malgré tout. »

Yannig s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça.

« Moi aussi j'ai peur, avoua t-il. C'est bizarre, c'est une sensation nouvelle pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu peur par le passé. Mais si j'ai peur maintenant, ce n'est pas de souffrir ou de mourir. C'est de ne plus te revoir. Ou de savoir que tu vivras dans un monde sans joie ni liberté si je ne fais rien. Voila de quoi j'ai peur. »

Cho se serra un peu plus contre son amour. Sans même se parler, ils ne se quittèrent plus, allèrent se coucher et s'endormir sagement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand Cho se réveilla le lendemain matin, Yannig était déjà parti.

Les six druides Teñval observait l'entrée du Ministère depuis un parc situé juste en face. L'entrée principale était dissimulée dans des toilettes publiques.

« Il y a un peu trop d'employés qui passent par là, fit remarquer Loïg. On dirait qu'ils n'ont plus le droit de transplaner pour venir au travail.

-Des mesures de sécurité exceptionnelles, dit Yannig. Ils sont plus intelligents qu'on pourrait le croire. La porte dérobée est par là. Suivez-moi sans vous faire repérer. »

Les druides se faufilèrent dans une minuscule ruelle où quelqu'un avait manifestement vomi récemment. Viviane se tourna vers une porte menant à un vieux théâtre. Erwan l'imita dés qu'il perçut ses pensés.

« Yannig, il y a quelqu'un d'inconscient derrière cette porte, dit-il en l'ouvrant. »

Yannig s'approcha, une petite sorcière aux cheveux gris gisait dans le couloir, visiblement stupéfixée.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? questionna Morgane.

-Que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vouloir nous infiltrer dans le Ministère aujourd'hui, fit Yannig.

-Ami ou ennemi ? fit très justement Loïg.

-Je ne sais pas. Je pencherai pour ami mais nous ne pouvons en être sûrs. Léger changement de plan. Une fois à l'intérieur, vous trouvez un endroit pour observer et vous y rester en attendant les ordres. Gwen, cache-toi bien. Vous n'agissez pas sans mon ordre.

-Très bien Uheldad. »

Une fois à l'intérieur du Ministère de la Magie, les Teñval se dispersèrent. Yannig se mit dans un coin sombre. Il psalmodia une étrange incantation. Ce fut comme si l'ombre prenait possession de son corps. Sa silhouette fondit dans le sol et il glissa silencieusement sur le sol, imperceptible. Il devait trouver qui avait pris la place de cette sorcière. Il repéra quelque chose de familier à côté de la nouvelle statue de l'atrium. Trois individus discutaient en chuchotant. Yannig sourit intérieurement, malgré le polynectar qu'ils avaient utilisé, il les reconnut : Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ainsi, ils étaient ici. Ils devaient être à la recherche d'un Horcruxe. Yannig les suivit.

Un mangemort interpela visiblement le sorcier dont Ron avait pris l'apparence. C'était un homme aux traits grossiers. Yannig le reconnut, il s'agissait de Yaxley, un mangemort connu. Il menaça clairement Cattermole en lui rappelant que sa femme devait passer un interrogatoire. Les trois inséparables montèrent ensuite dans un ascenseur. Ron descendit au niveau deux. Ayant entendu que les deux autres devaient chercher Ombrage, Yannig décida de rester avec eux.

« J'aimerai bien que Yannig soit là, dit Harry. Avec lui, Ombrage n'en mènerait pas large. »

Hermione sourit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau 1, ils tombèrent sur Ombrage. Le crapaud mit le grappin sur Hermione, prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de Mafalda. Ainsi, Harry et Hermione furent séparés. Dés qu'Harry fut seul, il revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité. Bien que ne pouvant plus le voir, Yannig put le suivre car il sentait toujours son âme. Il le vit repérer le bureau d'Ombrage. La porte comportait l'œil bleu magique de Maugrey fixé tel un judas pour surveiller les employés occupés à fabriquer des brochures contre les nés-moldus. Harry utilisa un objet en forme de trompette de voiture pour détourner l'attention des employés. Il entra dans le bureau. Yannig ne put le suivre et se contenta d'attendre de l'extérieur. Il vit l'œil de Maugrey être retiré de la porte. Yannig sourit intérieurement, lui aussi ne supportait pas l'idée qu'une partie de ce grand combattant et ami soit exposé ainsi.

Harry ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Yannig lui emboîta le pas. Harry devait chercher quelque chose que possédait Ombrage car il se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire où elle officiait. Un froid glacial se fit sentir. Yannig reconnut la sensation dut à la présence de détraqueurs. Ils encerclaient des nés-moldus en attente d'être interrogé. Yannig sentit la fureur le gagner. Comment peut-on faire ça à des êtres humains ? Il savait que les détraqueurs faisaient beaucoup d'effet à Harry mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider pour le moment. Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Des détraqueurs se tenaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. Sur l'estrade, protégées par un patronus en forme de chat, se trouvaient Yaxley, Hermione et Ombrage. Le crapaud fit sortir l'homme qu'elle venait de finir d'interroger. La personne suivante entra. C'était une femme qui n'avait pas l'air de réellement supporter l'atmosphère malsaine des détraqueurs. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, des chaînes jaillirent pour l'immobiliser. Yannig jeta un regard mauvais à Ombrage. S'en était trop.

« Vous vous appelez bien Mary Elizabeth Cattermole ? demanda Ombrage. Epouse de Reginald Cattermole ? Mère de Maisie, Ellie et Alfred Cattermole ?

-Ils ont peur, ils croient que je ne vais pas revenir… sanglota la femme.

-Epargnez-nous vos pleurnicheries. La marmaille des sang-de-bourbe ne nous inspire aucune compassion.

-Moi, c'est votre mort qui ne m'en inspirera aucune, lança une voix froide.

-Qui a dit ça ? »

Surgissant de l'ombre, Yannig Teñval s'avança en ne démontrant aucune peur. Ombrage tressaillit en le reconnaissant mais sourit.

« Yannig Teñval, dit-elle.

-Ombrage le crapaud.

-Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-J'ai rendez-vous avec le ministre bien qu'il ne le sache pas. Et je me suis dit que j'allais venir vous voir pour parler du bon vieux temps. Vous vous souvenez ? Quand vous étiez à Poudlard, vous avez passé un agréable séjour chez mes amis à quatre jambes.

-C'était vous ?

-Oui.

-Votre venu ici sera votre perte Teñval. Vous allez être pire que mort. Embrassez-le. »

Les détraqueurs fondirent vers Yannig. Le breton ne bougea que quand le plus rapide fut assez près. Il tendit la main pour le saisir à la gorge. Il brisa son cou comme une allumette et ce ne fut plus qu'un drap noir et crasseux sans aucun volume qu'il tenait dans sa main. Un autre reçu une boule de feu et un troisième fut plaqué au sol et eut le crâne éclaté. Le dernier parvint à attraper le druide par le col et allait lui donner son baiser. Mais ce fut Yannig qui l'embrassa. Ombrage cria victoire. Quelque chose se passait. Le détraqueur enfla et explosa.

« Voila ce qui arrive quand on essaye d'aspirer l'âme d'un démon, dit Yannig. »

Le breton s'approcha de madame Cattermole et la libéra. Il lui indiqua la sortie en lui demandant d'attendre.

« Vous vous opposez à la volonté du Ministère, s'enflamma Yaxley.

-Ta gueule espèce de raclure. La volonté du Ministère est celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et je me battrai toujours contre lui. Venez donc vous battre Yaxley. Je suis venu déclarer une guerre. Venez décider qui sera la première victime. »

Le mangemort se dressa d'un coup en tendant sa baguette. Un éclair vert jaillit. Il ne rencontra que la main de Yannig et fut détourner contre un mur. Abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir, Yaxley essaya de s'enfuir. Yannig lui barra la route et le fit tomber de plusieurs rangés en le frappant d'un crochet au visage.

Ombrage était pétrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle fut stupéfixée par Harry. Ce dernier sortit de sous sa cape. Hermione prit le médaillon qu'Ombrage portait autour du cou. Ainsi, c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient venus. Yaxley se relevait. Il parut ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait. Il ne vit que trop tard Yannig fondre sur lui et lui exploser le nez dans les règles. Yannig se tourna vers Harry et Hermione. Il leur sourit.

« Allez-vous-en, j'assure vos arrières, annonça t-il. »

Yaxley se trainait par terre à la recherche de sa baguette. Yannig attendit que ses deux amis sortent pour s'approcher de nouveau du mangemort. Il le prit par le col et le souleva de terre.

« Alors comme ça on s'en prend aux autres sous prétexte qu'ils ne sont pas nés de parents sorciers, dit-il. Moi ce sont les racistes dans votre genre, si sûr de leur prétendue pureté du sang à qui je m'en prends.

-Vous devriez comprendre Teñval, dit Yaxley. N'êtes-vous pas un sorcier ? Ne ressentez-vous pas qu'on nous vole nos pouvoirs ?

-Ma mère était moldue. Je défie quiconque de s'en prendre à son souvenir.

-Mais votre père était sorcier. Vous avez eu vos pouvoirs de façon légitime. Eux, ces sang-de-bourbe nous les ont volés.

-Il n'y a pas de meilleur prêcheur que quelqu'un qui croit en ce qu'il prêche. Vous en êtes pitoyable. Aujourd'hui, ce sont les nés-moldus. Et demain se seront les sang-mêlés. Alors il faudra que votre chiasse de maître se laisse emprisonner. Il est lui-même un sang-mêlé. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

-Il est le plus puissant. Vous ne gagnerez rien d'autre que la souffrance et la mort en vous opposant à lui.

-J'aime souffrir. Et la Mort est une vieille amie. Il est temps pour vous que je vous la présente.

-NON ! »

Sourd à son hurlement, Yannig fit basculer la tête en arrière à Yaxley en un craquement sinistre. Le corps fut parcouru de tressaillements durant quelques secondes puis se relâcha. Yannig le laissa choir au sol. Maintenant, il ne pouvait vraiment plus reculer. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention.

Il sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire, repoussant les détraqueurs par des coups puissants. Harry et Hermione avaient libéré les autres nés-moldus en attente. Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs pour retourner à l'atrium. Les couloirs étaient parcourus par beaucoup de sorciers de la sécurité. L'intrusion avait été repérée. Yannig savait que la priorité était de permettre à Harry, Ron et Hermione de s'enfuir. En arrivant à l'atrium, il vit le trio devant les cheminées. Harry semblait exiger que le groupe de nés-moldus qui l'accompagnait puisse partir. Et alors que la situation allait se débloquer, l'homme de qui Ron avait pris l'apparence arriva.

« BLOQUEZ-TOUT ! hurla un sorcier de la sécurité.

-DROUZ TEÑVAL ! hurla à son tour Yannig attirant les regards de tout le monde. »

Alors que les sorciers de la sécurité encerclaient Harry, ses amis et les nés-moldus, de tous les côtés de l'atrium, des gens parurent surgir des ténèbres, toisant les sorciers du ministère. Yannig s'avança jusqu'au centre de l'atrium.

« Sorciers, sorcières, tonna Yannig. Je suis Yannig Teñval, patriarche du clan des druides Teñval de Brocéliande. Les miens se battent pour la Justice, pour repousser les Ténèbres depuis mille ans. Aujourd'hui, un mal nous ronge. Vous connaissez son nom. Il contrôle le Ministère. Il transforme notre monde en dictature. C'est pourquoi, le clan Teñval lui déclare la guerre et déclare la guerre au Ministère de la magie. Quiconque se battra aux côtés de Lui ou du Ministère sera un ennemi pour nous. »

Harry jeta un regard périphérique à l'atrium. Peu de gens paraissait le prendre au sérieux.

« Loïg, lança t-il. »

Loïg s'approcha des sorciers de la sécurité qui encerclaient les nés-moldus et le trio. Il frappa quelques uns des sorciers pour ouvrir une brèche dans le cercle. Les autres ne purent s'en prendre à lui, Yannig s'était jeté sur eux.

Les autres sorciers de sécurité présents eurent affaires aux autres druides. Bien que d'apparence douce, Viviane ne s'en montra pas moins efficace au combat. Yannig parvint à s'approcher d'Harry.

« Fuyez, ordonna t-il.

-Yannig.

-Bien joué aujourd'hui. Nous nous reverrons dans une prochaine bataille mon ami. Fuis maintenant. »

Harry et les autres s'engouffrèrent dans la sortie.

La bataille faisait rage dans l'atrium. Les druides se retrouvèrent réunis au centre. Les sorciers de sécurité, bien que supérieur en nombre, ne parurent pas vouloir s'approcher plus que raisonnablement.

« Il va être temps de s'en aller, dit Yannig. Mais avant. Tenn. »

Le sol se mit à trembler. Plusieurs personnes tombèrent sur le sol. Mais ce n'était pas eux la cible de Yannig. La statue représentant un couple de sorciers orgueilleux assis sur des moldus asservis se fissura et tomba en morceaux. Yannig sourit et entraîna ses cousins vers la sortie.

Quand le ministre arriva, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Ce fut un des sorciers de sécurité qui le renseigna.

« Les druides du clan Teñval viennent de nous déclarer la guerre monsieur. »

NDA : Embann ar brezel = déclaration de guerre


	13. L'aide de l'autre monde

**CHAPITRE XIII : L'AIDE DE L'AUTRE MONDE**

Le lendemain de la déclaration de guerre, les journaux du monde sorcier condamnaient sans équivoque le clan Teñval. Yannig ne parut pas s'en inquiéter. Il savait qu'aucun sorcier du ministère ne pourrait pénétrer dans le sanctuaire sacré de Brocéliande. L'esprit de Myrdinn scellé en ce lieu empêchait les esprits mal-attentionnés de venir souiller son sol. La principale nouvelle qu'appréciait Yannig était l'absence de nouvelles de la part du trio. Cela signifiait qu'ils avaient réussi à échapper au ministère.

Pourquoi étaient-ils venus ? Pour ce médaillon que possédait Ombrage ? Yannig se dit que s'ils avaient pris autant de risques, c'était que ce médaillon devait être un des horcruxes. Mais avaient-ils le moyen de le détruire ? Yannig ne pouvait les aider sur ce point. Il avait son combat, Harry et ses amis avaient leur quête.

En découvrant les titres des journaux, Cho fut un peu apeurée. Elle essaya de ne rien en montrer mais Yannig devina que les manchettes annonçant « DECLARATION DE GUERRE !! », « LES TEÑVAL, ENNEMIS DE L'ORDRE ET DE LA JUSTICE », « PLUSIEURS SORCIERS DE QUALITE MORTS DANS UNE ATTAQUE LÂCHE » ou encore « LES TEÑVAL, PARIAS ET ASSASSINS » ne la rassuraient pas. Parmi les morts, celle du directeur de la Justice Magique, Yaxley, outrageait au plus haut point le ministre.

_« L'assassinat de monsieur Yaxley, car il s'agit bien d'un assassinat et non d'un acte de guerre comme le revendique le clan Teñval, est une attaque contre la Justice elle-même. En faisant cela, le clan Teñval annonce clairement qu'il est l'ennemi du bon droit des Sorciers. En permettant à des nés-moldus de s'enfuir sans que leur statut de sang ne soit clairement défini, il s'oppose à la volonté de notre société de se débarrasser de tous ceux qui gangrènent notre monde en nous volant nos pouvoirs. »_

_ Une enquête a d'ailleurs révélé que le clan Teñval était composé en grande majorité de nés-moldus et de sang-mêlés. Leur patriarche, Yannig Teñval, est lui-même un sang-mêlé. Yannig Teñval était connu pour des actes de violence notoire lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard. Il fut même renvoyé lors de sa dernière année. Et depuis, il n'a eu de cesse de s'opposer au Ministère. Est-il donc si puéril qu'il cherche à se venger de ce renvoi en tuant des innocents ? A cette question, la sous-secrétaire d'état Dolores Ombrage répond : « Oui. Je l'ai constaté moi-même lorsque j'étais à Poudlard en temps que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Yannig Teñval est quelqu'un à l'esprit dérangé, usant de la violence sans se soucier des conséquences sur les autres. Il doit être arrêté et condamner à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. »_

_ Cette condamnation sera bientôt débattue devant le Magenmagot pour un jugement par contumace, mais certain de ces juges-sorciers ont déjà annoncé qu'ils demanderaient l'envoi de détraqueurs à Brocéliande pour anéantir la menace Teñval. Reste à savoir si les druides resteront dans cette forêt où s'ils choisissent de fuir et de se cacher ailleurs._

_« Nous les poursuivrons où qu'ils soient. » Assure le ministre._

_ D'autres faits viennent à s'ajouter à la liste déjà terrifiante de méfaits accomplis par Yannig Teñval. Monsieur Wen Chang a porté plainte contre le patriarche du clan druidique pour l'enlèvement de sa fille Cho. Elle est sûrement retenue prisonnière à Brocéliande mais dans l'hypothèse où les Teñval devraient se déplacer, nous demandons à tous de renseigner les autorités compétentes s'ils la voient. Sa photo est en dernière page. Toute une famille compte sur vous._

Cho sortit. Yannig lui emboîta le pas. Elle se tenait près de l'arbre où quelques semaines plus tôt ils avaient fait leur première photo ensemble. Yannig s'approcha d'elle.

« Cho, tout va bien ? demanda t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle sans se tourner vers lui. Je crois que je viens à peine de me rendre compte de ce que tu me parlais avant. Tu parlais de guerre, mais tant que je ne l'avais pas sous les yeux, tant qu'elle n'était pas déclaré, je ne me rendais pas compte de ce qu'elle impliquait. Maintenant c'est différent. Elle est là et bien là. Je sais qu'il le faut. Tu n'as pas d'autre choix. Mais j'ai peur. Dans une guerre, il y a des morts. Des deux côtés. J'ai peur de te perdre. »

Yannig devinait les larmes qui devaient ruisseler sur les joues si douces de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha d'elle. La fit se retourner et la serra contre son cœur. Cho était agitée de soubresauts.

« Je suis heureux, dit Yannig. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé il y a encore quelques mois que quelqu'un que j'aime comme je t'aime s'inquiéterait pour moi. Je sais que tu as peur. Moi aussi. J'ai peur de perdre ce bonheur que tu m'as donné. Mais c'est justement parce que je suis heureux et que j'ai peur qu'il faut que j'aille me battre. C'est la seule façon de protéger se bonheur. C'est pourquoi je me bats. »

Cho ne dit rien, se contentant d'apprécier le contact chaleureux de son petit ami. Depuis quelques jours, elle dormait toutes les nuits à ses côtés, s'endormant contre son torse vigoureux. Rien ne s'était encore passé dans cette intimité nocturne. Elle l'aimait mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à aller plus loin pour le moment. Yannig n'en parlait même pas. Cho savait qu'il ne la brusquerait pas. Lui-même avait peut-être peur d'aller plus loin, peur que cela ne change la nature de leur relation.

Les drouzed-brezelel devaient maintenant préparer leur prochaine action. Leur objectif était Azkaban. La prison des sorciers était devenue le symbole de la répression de la dictature de Voldemort. Les nés-moldus et les opposants au régime étaient envoyés sur cet îlot maudit avec pour seul compagnie celle des détraqueurs. Les druides ne craignaient pas ces êtres de l'ombre. Même si, Yannig mis à part, protégé par l'âme de Drougael, ils pouvaient tous subir le terrible baiser. Malgré tout, libérer les prisonniers et détruire la prison ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Il devait déjà s'infiltrer dans la prison. Et pour cela, il leur fallait une description claire et complète de la prison. Le mieux serait de demander à quelqu'un ayant déjà séjourné dans ses murs. La plupart étant mangemort, il serait difficile d'obtenir des renseignements fiables de leur part. Il restait une possibilité. Un homme ayant été enfermé par erreur dans cette forteresse. Le seul problème : il était mort. Du moins, le seul problème pour un sorcier ne connaissant pas la Mort personnellement.

Yannig et ses cousins se rendirent à la tombe de Merlin (la vraie, pas celle que l'on peut voir en tant que touriste). C'était le lieu où la Vie et la Mort étaient le plus intimement entremêlées. La tombe était dans un souterrain caché à la vu de tous. Seuls les druides Teñval en connaissaient l'emplacement. Ce lieu était le plus sacré de leur domaine. En temps normal, ils n'y venaient qu'une fois par siècles. A cette occasion, le clan entier était réuni et Myrdinn se montrait à tous, alors qu'habituellement, il ne le fait que pour le patriarche.

La chambre funèbre était immense et baignait dans une lumière irréelle bleutée. Un filet d'eau coulait de la paroi du fond, se déversant dans une cuve irradiante de lumière froide. A sa surface, immobile, le corps d'un vieil homme à l'ample barbe blanche, flottait d'un sommeil éternel et paisible. L'eau venant de la Fontaine de Jouvence maintenait son corps en état depuis plus de mille ans.

Les six drouzed-brezelel se mirent en cercle autour de la dépouille. Ils avaient revêtus les habits cérémoniels du clan, une longue robe, ressemblant au robe de bure des moines, noire avec une capuche scindée par un cordon marron faisant deux fois le tour de leur taille et dont les deux bouts pendaient sur leur côté gauche. Yannig faisait face au corps sans vie. Il leva les mains en l'air, tenant dans sa droite un couteau.

« Oh Myrdinn, psalmodia t-il. Grand Druide. Permet aux portes de l'Autre Monde de s'ouvrir. Par mon sang, je te le demande. »

Yannig s'entailla le bras et laissa son sang couler dans l'eau. La lumière s'intensifia. Une fumée grise s'éleva de l'eau. Elle prit peu à peu forme, devenant l'image d'un homme. C'était un homme aux cheveux longs que l'on devinait noirs. Il tourna vers Yannig un regard surpris.

« Bienvenu dans le monde des Vivants, Sirius Black, fit Yannig.

-Yannig Teñval ! s'exclama le fantôme de Sirius. Que fais-je ici ?

-Nous t'avons invoqué. Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Après, nous te renverrons là-bas.

-Je ferais mon possible.

-Alors met un pied sur le sol. Mais je te préviens, tu ne seras pas vivant. Tu ne devras pas quitté cette forêt sous peine de disparaître définitivement.

-Je comprends. »

Sirius posa ses pieds sur le sol. Il se colora et reprit une consistance humaine. Il regarda un instant ses mains et toucha son visage avec l'air de ne pas avoir eu cette sensation depuis longtemps. Il tendit la main vers Yannig qui la serra franchement.

Les druides et Sirius se rendirent jusqu'à la maison familiale. En le voyant entrer, Alan et Katel accueillirent chaleureusement Sirius. Cho reconnut le visage qu'elle avait vu dans les journaux et sur les affiches de recherches quatre ans auparavant. Elle le croyait mort il y a deux ans.

« Nous l'avons fait revenir de l'Autre Monde, renseigna Yannig. Il connait Azkaban. Il va pouvoir nous aider.

-Il était donc véritablement innocent, dit Cho.

-Oui. Et il n'a jamais cherché à s'en prendre à Harry. Il est d'ailleurs son parrain. Il cherchait le véritable coupable, Peter Pettigrew. »

L'aide de Sirius se révéla précieuse. Il fit une description détaillée de l'intérieur de la prison. Il donna des suggestions qui se révélèrent précieuses pour s'infiltrer dans la forteresse. Ils passèrent des heures à peaufiner le moindre détail bien que sachant qu'il faudrait certainement improviser.

Lors d'une pause, Sirius et Yannig sortirent profiter de l'air encore doux du soir.

« Comment va Harry ? demanda Sirius. Tu as veillé sur lui ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Yannig. Je te l'avais promis. En fait, je le faisais déjà avant. Et maintenant, nous sommes devenus amis.

-Ça me rassure d'autant plus. Je sais que tu ne prends pas l'amitié à la légère. Dans l'Autre Monde, j'ai rencontré Cédric Diggory. On a parlé de toi. Il m'a dit qu'il espère que tu es enfin heureux.

-Tu lui diras que je suis heureux. Mais que je dois me battre pour protéger ce bonheur. Dis-lui que Luna, Cho et moi, nous pensons souvent à lui. Et qu'un jour, nous serons de nouveau réunis. Mais le plus tard possible. J'espère.

-Je lui dirais. Concernant Harry, je suppose que tu ne peux pas le protéger autant qu'avant en ce moment.

-Il a sa quête. Nos routes se croiseront sûrement de nouveau. »

Lorsque Sirius estima ne pas pouvoir en dire plus, les druides le raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la tombe de Merlin. Il salua les druides une dernière fois, leur souhaitant bonne chance. Il posa un pied sur l'eau de la tombe, redevenant vapeur. La lumière froide irradia une fois de plus et la silhouette vaporeuse de Sirius disparut.

Les druides étaient fin prêts pour l'attaque d'Azkaban. Yannig embrassa une dernière fois Cho, lui promettant de revenir pour le petit-déjeuner. Cho avait peur que ce ne soit les derniers mots qu'elle entendrait de sa bouche. Mais elle n'en montra rien, préférant lui sourire.

Les drouzed-brezelel disparurent en autant de claquement de fouet. Cho ne savait si elle devait prier un quelconque dieu. Elle sentit les bras de Katel lui entourer les épaules. La vieille femme lui souriait.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, dit-elle. J'ai connu ça durant la dernière guerre. Un mélange de fierté et de peur. Ne t'en fais pas. Yannig est fort. Il ne se laissera pas tuer par une bande de détraqueurs ou par des mangemorts. »

Ses mots rassurèrent un peu la jeune fille. Ce soir là, elle ne se coucha pas. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir.


	14. Les Deux Démons

**CHAPITRE XIV : LES DEUX DEMONS**

Les druides Teñval avaient invoqués une créature appartenant aux vieilles légendes celtes : une tortue marine géante si grande qu'elle passait pour un petit îlot, portant d'ailleurs toute une végétation de diverse origine sur son dos. Glissant sur l'eau en silence, la tortue-île s'approcha d'une masse sombre et froide se détachant sur l'horizon malgré la nuit noire. C'était une île sur laquelle était construit un grand bâtiment de forme triangulaire. La tortue s'arrêta au plus près du rivage. Les druides mirent pied à terre.

Le froid était saisissant. La présence des détraqueurs se faisait ressentir dans les âmes. Heureusement, les druides Teñval savaient comment protéger leurs esprits de cette mauvaise influence. Ils savaient comment se cacher jusqu'au moment de frapper. Les détraqueurs ne les remarqueraient qu'au dernier moment.

Les druides s'approchèrent de la lourde porte de métal forgé qui fermait la prison.

« Est-ce qu'on doit frapper ? fit Morgane.

-Ce serait le plus poli en effet, dit Yannig. »

Yannig transforma un de ses poings en pierre. Il frappa le métal avec violence et arracha la porte de ses gonds, la faisant se fracasser contre un mur situé au fond. Des détraqueurs, attirés par le bruit, fondirent sur les intrus.

« Occupez-vous d'eux, ordonna Yannig. »

Ses cousins lancèrent divers sortilèges druidiques contre les créatures maléfiques. Yannig se dirigea vers une petite porte situé juste à gauche en entrant dans la prison. Il l'ouvrit sans difficulté. Apparemment, ils avaient tout misés sur la lourde porte d'entrée et les détraqueurs pour la sécurité. Lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte, l'éclair rouge d'un sortilège de stupéfixion le frôla. Un sorcier en robe bleue nuit le regardait, visiblement apeuré. Il tenait sa baguette d'une main tremblotante.

Yannig s'avança sans peur vers le sorcier. Il lui retira sa baguette presque doucement. Le sorcier se recula contre le mur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-il.

-Je suis Yannig Teñval.

-Celui qui a attaqué le ministère ? Que venez-vous faire ici ?

-Nous venons libérer les innocents.

-Ce sont des prisonniers.

-Ce sont des gens qui ont commis comme seul crime de ne pas être de sang-pur, ou de s'opposer à un régime génocidaire. Vous le savez très bien. Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas des leurs. Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça alors ?

-Ma…ma femme est d'origine moldue. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit emprisonnée.

-Je comprends. Mais on ne protège pas quelqu'un à qui l'on tient en faisant fi de ce qu'on pense être juste. Ces gens là aussi, ils ont une famille, des enfants, des amis qui tiennent à eux. Avez-vous pensé à eux ?

-Je ne pouvais rien faire.

-Ça suffit ! cria Yannig. Je ne veux plus entendre ce genre d'excuse ! On peut toujours faire quelque chose. C'est juste que vous n'avez aucun courage. Vous attendez que le monde devienne meilleur, pour pouvoir en profiter. Mais vous ne voulez pas vous impliquer dans cette construction. Et vous estimez que vous aurez le droit d'en profiter ?

-Uheldad, arrêta Loïg en entrant. Nous avons autre chose à faire.

-Oui. Où sont les clés des cellules ?

-Là, indiqua le geôlier. »

Yannig prit le trousseau et allait sortir quand le sorcier dit :

« Je peux vous aider. »

Yannig regarda le geôlier de ses yeux froids et sombres.

« Montrez-nous le chemin. »

Une grande partie de la prison était vide, que ce soit de prisonniers ou de détraqueurs. Le geôlier s'arrêta devant une porte cloutée. Yannig lui tendit le trousseau. Il ouvrit la porte, laissant s'échapper un courant d'air glacial irréel. Les druides prirent pied sur une passerelle surplombant une cour fermée entourée de portes de cellule. Quelques prisonniers se tenaient recroquevillés sur le sol, certains sanglotant. Les détraqueurs planaient au dessus d'eux, dévorant leur pensés heureuses et leur vie petit à petit.

« Ils sont tous là ? demanda Yannig.

-Oui, répondit le geôlier. Ce sont les seuls prisonniers depuis cet été. Les autres ont été libérés.

-Il a libéré ses amis, fit Erwan. Donc, il n'y a que des innocents ici.

-Ça va nous faciliter la tâche, fit Yannig. Réunissez-les. Nous devons sortir pour pouvoir transplaner. Amenez-les à la tortue-île. Gwen et moi, on se charge de maintenir les détraqueurs à distance. »

Les druides descendirent dans la cour. Les détraqueurs, percevant la présence de ces intrus, s'approchèrent. Ils devaient ignorer s'ils étaient du ministère ou non. Yannig leur retira tout doute en enflammant le plus proche. Ces êtres maléfiques fondirent sur les druides. Comme prévu, Yannig et Gwen les attaquèrent.

Pendant ce temps, les autres Teñval réunissaient les prisonniers et leur disaient de sortir. Certains ne pouvaient plus bouger et ils durent les porter. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les prisonniers étaient sortis de la cour. Yannig et Gwen restèrent pour assurer leurs arrières.

La Blanche avait perdu son visage angélique. A l'instar des vélanes, elle avait maintenant un visage déformé par la fureur. Sa voix, d'habitude si fluette, lançait des cris stridents qui frappèrent les détraqueurs, les faisant reculer. Elle se montra impitoyable, déchirant les détraqueurs les uns après les autres.

Une fois qu'il n'y en eut plus dans la cour, les deux cousins se précipitèrent hors de la prison. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, des centaines de détraqueurs entouraient les prisonniers et le reste des druides-guerriers. Gwen dispersa les oiseaux noirs en fonçant dans le tas. Les prisonniers et les druides en profitèrent pour continuer leur fuite. Yannig savait que les détraqueurs étaient trop nombreux pour que Gwen et lui en viennent à bout. Il leur faudrait plus de puissance. Et cette puissance, il l'avait en lui, et il savait la contrôler.

« Dihuniñ Te. Drougael E Ma Ene. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, à la place de Yannig se tenait un démon aux yeux rouges, aux griffes tranchantes, aux dents menaçantes et à la peau noirs. Drougael venait d'apparaître.

Les autres druides se tournèrent vers lui.

« Il a appris à le maîtriser, dit Loïg. Alors c'est vraiment le patriarche du clan Teñval. On continue. »

Drougael s'élança vers les détraqueurs. Chaque coup de griffes en éliminait. Avec Gwen à ses côtés, les créatures maléfiques qu'étaient les détraqueurs avaient affaire à bien plus fort qu'eux. A deux démons.

La bataille ne s'acheva que quand il n'y eut plus l'ombre d'un drap noir. Mais Yannig ne se retransforma pas tout de suite. Il se tourna vers le bâtiment triangulaire qui se dressait dans la nuit. Une boule de feu et d'énergie apparut dans sa gueule. Elle fusa vers la prison, la changeant en un tas de ruines fumantes.

La prison d'Azkaban avait disparu…


	15. La dernière erreur d'Ombrage

**CHAPITRE XV : LA DERNIERE ERREUR D'OMBRAGE**

Le reste du sauvetage fut facile. Les Teñval s'éloignèrent de la zone anti-transplanage de la prison détruite. Formant une chaîne humaine, les druides emmenèrent les réfugiés jusqu'au sanctuaire sacré de Brocéliande. Certains s'effondrèrent en arrivant, soulagés d'avoir quitté cet enfer. D'autres pleuraient, se souvenant de leurs amis et de leurs familles perdus en ce lieu de malheur.

Cho, Katel et Alan sortirent pour venir aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Aucun des réfugiés n'avaient de baguette. Ceux qui avaient besoin de soin furent tout de suite pris en charge.

Le geôlier s'approcha de Yannig.

« Quand ils découvriront la destruction d'Azkaban, ils s'en prendront sûrement à ma famille en représailles, dit-il.

-Alors allez-y, dit Yannig. Récupérez votre famille et quittez l'Angleterre.

-Merci. »

Yannig vint également aider les réfugiés. La plupart n'avaient aucune blessure physique. C'était leur âme qui était blessée. Mais en plus, un autre problème se souleva à mesure qu'ils reprenaient conscience du monde qui les entourait.

« Uheldad, appela Loïg. On a un gros problème.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Beaucoup de ces gens parlent de leurs enfants dont ils n'ont pas eu de nouvelles depuis leur arrestation. Pour la plupart, ils ont été sûrement pris en charge par le reste de la famille ou sont à Poudlard. Mais pour d'autre, c'est moins sûr.

-Continuez de vous occuper d'eux. Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver.

-Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? demanda Morgane en approchant.

-Tu as une idée ?

-Voici monsieur Garild, il travaillait au ministère. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'il arrivait aux nés-moldu.

-Ma femme et moi avons été enfermés parce que j'ai agi pour sauver des familles de leur commission des nés-moldu. J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre ce qu'ils faisaient des enfants des gens qu'ils enfermaient. Ceux qui étaient en âge d'aller à Poudlard, ils les laissaient y aller. L'école est entre les mains des mangemorts de toute façon. Mais pour les plus jeunes, ils voulaient les éduquer le plus tôt possible, en les envoyant dans un centre d'éducation.

-Les éduquer, fit Alan. Leur bourrer le crâne avec des conneries plutôt. Les nazis faisaient la même chose en Allemagne. Du lavage de cerveau.

-Où est ce centre ? questionna Yannig.

-Je ne sais pas. La responsable de l'envoi des enfants est Dolores Ombrage. »

Le regard de Yannig se fit plus sombre et froid que jamais. Dolores Ombrage avait commis une erreur de plus. Une erreur de trop.

« Merci monsieur Garild, remercia Yannig. Vous devriez rejoindre votre femme.

-Si je le pouvais, dit Garild. Elle était fragile, sensible. Elle n'a pas supporté Azkaban. »

Des larmes commençaient à ruisseler sur les joues de cet homme.

« Sa mort ne restera pas impuni, promit le patriarche du clan Teñval. Votre courage est digne de louanges. »

Yannig s'éloigna, suivit de Loïg.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda t-il.

-Je vais faire parler Ombrage, dit Yannig.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Non, je veux m'en occuper seul. Reste ici et veille sur ces gens.

-Yannig, appela une douce voix. »

Cho s'approcha. Loïg les laissa seul.

« Tu repars ?

-Il le faut. Des enfants sont en danger.

-Je comprends. Soit prudent. »

La chinoise déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et retourna s'occuper de ces malheureux. C'était sa façon de se battre en cet instant.

Il apparut tout près d'une maison grande et ambitieuse. Trop grande pour une femme seule mais à la démesure de l'opinion d'Ombrage sur elle-même. De la lumière s'échappait d'une fenêtre. Elle était là, assise dans un fauteuil de velours rose. Sur les murs, ses horribles assiettes représentants des chats étaient accrochées.

Yannig se dirigea vers la porte. Il entra sans un bruit, marchant vers le salon.

« Bonsoir Ombrage. »

Le crapaud sursauta en sortant sa baguette. Un jet de flammes s'étira vers sa main, brûlant le morceau de bois et sa main. Elle poussa un cri de douleur en ramenant sa main vers elle. Elle leva un regard apeuré vers le breton.

« Teñval. Que faîtes-vous là ?

-Je suis venu vous poser quelques questions. Assise. »

Sans chercher à discuter, la sous-secrétaire d'état obéit. Yannig fit le tour de la pièce en toisant les chats. Il se saisit d'une assiette, comme pour mieux la regarder et la laissa tomber sur le sol où elle s'y fracassa.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé votre goût pour la déco.

-Que voulez-vous Teñval ?

-Baisse d'un ton sale crapaud. Il est temps de passer à la caisse pour tes crimes comme dises les moldus.

-Quels crimes ? »

Yannig la saisit à la gorge.

« Quels crimes ? répéta t-il. Tu as emprisonné des innocents. Leur a volé leur vie, leurs enfants. Tu t'es vendu à Lui. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une pureté qui n'a jamais existé. Les Sorciers sont issus des Moldus. C'est la seule vérité.

-Vous mentez.

-Je connais mieux les secrets de la nature et de la Vie que vous et votre clique. C'est pourquoi je me bats. Mais ce soir, j'ai une seule cible. Dis-moi où sont les enfants ?

-Quels enfants ?

-Nous venons de détruire Azkaban. Votre camp de concentration n'existe plus. Et nous avons libéré les prisonniers.

-Vous n'avez pas fait ça ? Ce sont des nuisibles pour la société. »

Teñval serra plus fort.

« C'est toi qui est nuisible. Ce ne sont que des innocents. Ils sont sous la protection du clan Teñval.

-Vous disparaîtrez bientôt. Votre clan est condamné.

-Comme toujours, vous nous sous-estimez. Dîtes-moi où sont les enfants.

-Ils vont devenir des gens biens.

-Si c'est selon ta définition, mieux vaut pas. Leur place est près des leurs.

-Je ne vous le dirai pas.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Tu connais la légilimancie ? Nous autres druides pratiquons un art qui fouille jusqu'à l'âme. »

Yannig posa sa main sur les yeux d'Ombrage. Il plongea son esprit dans le sien, déchirant ses défenses mentales comme du papier. Il vit à quel point l'ambition avait perverti son âme. Il s'en désintéressa. Il devait trouver ses enfants coûte que coûte. Et il trouva. Dans un ancien cloître abandonné. Il ressortit de son âme. Ombrage se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, elle savait qu'elle avait perdu. Elle qui se croyait si supérieure par la pureté de son sang.

Ombrage leva ses yeux vers le druide. Ce dernier conservait se regard froid et sombre qui le caractérisait. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un avec des yeux si froids. Elle avait peur.

« Qu'allez-vous me faire ? demanda t-elle.

-Quelque chose que j'aurai dû faire plus tôt. Vous avez contribué à rendre ce monde injuste en servant et cautionnant un régime liberticide.

-Il veut juste que nous soyons à notre place. Nous sommes des Dieux pour ces moldus. Nous n'avons pas à rester cacher. Nous devons les dominer.

-Vous n'avez rien compris. Nous sommes égaux. Mais surtout vous n'avez rien compris sur le but de votre maître. Il se fout de la domination des Sorciers. Il s'en est juste servi pour s'assurer la fidélité de ses mangemorts. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est acquérir l'immortalité. Parce qu'il a peur. Il a peur de ce qu'il y a après. C'est un lâche.

-Vous n'oseriez jamais lui dire en face.

-Quelle défense pitoyable. Moi qui l'ais traité de merde, de glaire et de poule en plein combat, je n'oserais pas le traiter de lâche ? Maintenant, je dois aller libérer les enfants, les rendre à leurs parents. Mais avant, je dois finir quelque chose. Tu as commis trop de crimes contre des innocents. Tu mériterais de perdre ton âme par le baiser d'un détraqueur. Mais à défaut, tu vas juste mourir. »

Le regard d'Ombrage devint plus effrayé.

« Vous…vous n'oseriez pas ?

-J'ai tué Yaxley pour les mêmes crimes. Et puis, j'y suis obligé pour que tu ne donnes pas l'ordre de déplacer les enfants.

-Si vous faîtes ça, votre forêt sera détruite.

-Ha ha ha ! Brocéliande est une terre sacrée. Les détraqueurs ne peuvent y entrer, et une armée de fantômes en protège l'entrée. Attaquez. Cela ne fera qu'accélérer la fin de ce régime. J'ai perdu assez de temps. Il est temps de crever.

Yannig tendit la main vers le crapaud.

« NON !! »

Son hurlement ne changea rien. Un jet de flammes ardentes l'enveloppa, la réduisant en cendres en quelques instants. Personne n'aurait pu dire quels morceaux étaient un reste humain ou un fragment du fauteuil. Dolores Ombrage avait payé pour ses crimes, et n'en commettrait jamais d'autres.


	16. Hep Truez

**CHAPITRE XVI : HEP TRUEZ**

Dés que Yannig rentra à Brocéliande, il réunit les Drouzed-Brezelel. Ils devaient agir au plus vite. Vu l'état des lieux tel que le décrivit Yannig, il faudrait attaquer de plusieurs directions ou alors, attirer les mangemorts et agents du ministère au même endroit.

« Gwen et moi allons les attirer, dit Yannig. Occupez-vous de libérer les enfants. Ramenez-les ici au plus vite. Si vous rencontrer des ennemis, pas de pitié. »

La nuit était encore noire quand ils partirent. Ils ne pouvaient attendre. Tant que la nouvelle de la mort d'Ombrage n'était pas connue, ils pouvaient prendre le cloître par surprise. Cho vit sans savoir quoi dire ou faire Yannig et ses cousins repartirent.

Le cloître était bordé d'une petite forêt. Les druides y transplanèrent sans être vu. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas de détraqueurs ici. En s'approchant du mur d'enceinte, Viviane ressentit la présence de sortilèges de protection et de détection. Ils avaient l'air plutôt en place pour empêcher les pensionnaires de sortir que les libérateurs de rentrer. Cela arrangeait les affaires des Teñval. Viviane n'eut aucun mal à briser les sortilèges de manière discrète. Les quatre druides chargés de récupérer les enfants purent entrer.

Gwen et Yannig se dirigèrent vers l'entrée principale. Celle-ci était gardée par seulement deux sorciers en faction. D'autres devaient se trouver non loin, au cas où. Les gardes les virent s'approcher. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes mais ne semblaient pas vouloir attaquer. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à cinq mètres, un des gardes lança :

« Halte ! Déclinez votre identité et montrez-moi votre autorisation.

-Yannig et Gwen Teñval, autorisés par le droit à être libre, fit le patriarche du clan.

-Teñval ! ALERTE ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'hurler d'avantage, Gwen était passée dans son dos sans qu'il ne le remarque et lui arracha deux vertèbres cervicales d'un coup de dents. Son visage était véritablement démoniaque avec le sang maculant sa bouche et sa gorge. Le deuxième était comme frappé de paralysie après ce spectacle et se retrouva gisant au sol, frappé par la foudre lancée par Yannig.

Les autres sorciers du pensionnat surgirent de tous les côtés de la grille d'entrée. Certains eurent un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant Yannig Teñval dont la photo avait été affichée dans les lieux sorciers et les journaux avec la mention : « Extrêmement Dangereux ». Mais le recul leur était interdit, Gwen s'était placée derrière eux de façon à leur couper toute retraite. Entre les yeux blancs du visage furieux de la banshee et ceux noirs du faciès glacial du patriarche, les sorciers sentaient leur mort proche.

Les quatre autres druides se déplaçaient silencieusement dans les couloirs. L'alerte de la grille principale avait vidé les couloirs des quelques sorciers circulant dans le cloître. Loïg fit se séparer le groupe en deux équipes. Pour assurer une communication entre eux, il mit un des jumeaux dans chaque équipe.

Loïg et Viviane s'occupèrent de l'aile ouest. Ils trouvèrent un couloir où un sorcier visiblement tendu, sa main crispée sur sa baguette, semblait garder une lourde porte en bois massif. Loïg s'élança vers le garde en débouchant de l'angle de mur. Le garde lança des stupéfix dont la plupart passèrent loin du druide tellement il était tendu. L'un d'eux le toucha à la jambe et eut pour effet de le faire tomber. Viviane, qui suivait Loïg de près, sauta au dessus de son cousin, projetant un souffle glacial qui gela la main armée du sorcier. Elle vint ensuite au contact et frappa d'un coup de pied latéral sous la mâchoire. Le sorcier percuta durement le sol de pierre et resta KO.

Viviane vint s'assurer que son cousin allait bien. Ce dernier avait déjà conjuré le sortilège de lui-même et se tenait debout. Il s'avança vers la porte. Il devait faire attention pour ne pas blesser les enfants qui devaient se trouver derrière. Viviane scruta spirituellement la pièce et lui fit comprendre d'un mouvement de tête qu'il pouvait y aller. Loïg ferma le poing.

« Maen, dit-il. »

Son poing et son avant-bras prirent la couleur et la solidité du granit. Il frappa plusieurs fois des coups sourds contre le bois. La porte finit par céder et se fendit en deux.

Loïg dissipa l'enchantement de sa main avant d'entrer. La pièce était dans le noir. Il tendit une main devant lui et dit :

« Gouloù. »

De la lumière apparut dans sa paume, éclairant la pièce. Une trentaine de lit d'enfants s'alignaient contre les murs. Les lits étaient défaits. En se tournant vers un des coins les plus éloigné de la porte, Loïg repéra les enfants en chemise de nuit, pelotonnés les uns contre les autres et visiblement apeurés. Ce n'était que des garçons. Les mangemorts avaient dû séparer les filles des garçons en les envoyant ici. Erwan et Morgane trouveraient sûrement les chambres des fillettes.

Loïg s'approcha des enfants et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à leur hauteur. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

« N'ayez pas peur les enfants, dit-il. Nous venons vous libérer. Nous allons vous ramener à vos parents.

-Nos parents, souffla un garçonnet.

-Oui. Venez, fit-il en tendant une main rassurante. »

L'un des garçons mit sa petite main dans celle du druide. Loïg interrogea Viviane du regard. Elle lui assura que la voie était libre. Mais au moment de sortir, un garçon tira Loïg par le bras. Confiant les autres enfants à Viviane, il s'agenouilla de nouveau pour entendre ce que voulait lui dire le garçonnet d'à peine six ans.

« Ma grande sœur, souffla t-il timidement.

-Mes cousins s'en occupe, ne t'en fait pas, assura Loïg.

-Elle n'est pas avec les autres filles. Ils l'ont mise avec les déchets.

-Quoi ?

-C'est ce qu'ils disaient. Ils en ont mis certains ailleurs, filles et garçons. Tous au même endroit. Ils leurs ont faits beaucoup de mal. Ils nous ont même obligés à le faire du mal. Je ne voulais pas, mais ils nous tapaient.

-Je vais aller les chercher. Tu sais où ils sont ?

-Ils appellent ça la porcherie. C'est en dessous du sol. Y a un escalier par là.

-D'accord. Tu vas aller avec tes camarades et ma cousine. Je m'occupe de ta sœur. »

Loïg expliqua tout à Viviane et la laissa s'occuper des garçons. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier indiqué par le garçonnet. En bas de l'escalier, une lourde porte cloutée était solidement fermée pour empêcher les gens d'entrer. Ou de sortir. Loïg n'eut aucun mal à l'ouvrir avec ses pouvoirs druidiques. En faisant la lumière dans la pièce, il resta figé de stupeur et d'effroi.

Erwan et Morgane guidèrent les jeunes filles jusque dans la cour, rejoints par Viviane et les garçons. Gwen (redevenu normale malgré le sang la maculant) et Yannig s'approchèrent. Derrière eux, près de la grille d'entrée, les silhouettes sombres des corps des gardes gisaient. Aucun ne remuait.

« Où est Loïg ? demanda Yannig. »

Erwan se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Un garçon lui a indiqué un endroit où plusieurs enfants seraient enfermés, expliqua t-il. Des enfants qui auraient été maltraités par les mangemorts.

-Ramenez les enfants à Brocéliande. Je vais voir ce qu'il en est. »

Yannig descendit à son tour l'escalier. Bien qu'endurci, son cœur se serra en voyant ce que cachait le souterrain. Ici, pas de lit. A peine quelques paillasses à même le sol. Des enfants blessés, faibles et malades levaient les yeux vers les deux druides. Certains ne levaient pas la tête, soit trop faible, soit mort. L'odeur était insoutenable. Un panache de sang, de crasse et d'excréments. Le pire n'était pas sur le sol, mais au mur. Des enfants, nues et visiblement violentés avant et après leur mort étaient cloués sur des piloris de bois.

« Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? souffla Loïg. Pourquoi ?

-Je vais appeler les autres pour qu'ils viennent nous aider, dit Yannig.

-Comment peut-on faire ça à des enfants ? »

Loïg s'approcha d'une paillasse où un garçonnet était serré au cadavre bleu d'un autre, comme recherchant de la chaleur dans l'atmosphère glacial de cet antre des horreurs. Il perçut une plainte venant du mur à sa droite. Cloué sur son pilori, un des enfants remuait. Loïg se précipita vers lui.

« Uheldad ! »

Yannig vint tout de suite l'aider. Avec d'infinies précautions, ils le décrochèrent et le reposèrent au sol. C'était une petite fille d'à peine huit ans. Yannig se lança immédiatement dans des soins à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. La fillette ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Son regard souffrant s'arrêta sur le visage de Loïg.

« Vous êtes venus me sauver ? souffla t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

-Oui, sourit Loïg. Tout va bien maintenant.

-Ils nous ont enfermés ici dés notre arrivée. Ils nous ont dits que nous n'étions que des déchets.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je crois que se sont des cracmols, dit Yannig. La pire honte pour les familles de Sorciers de sang-pur. Il ne doit pas y avoir que des enfants de nés-moldus ici.

-Comment des parents peuvent-ils abandonner leurs enfants ?

-Certains devaient ignorer leur sort.

-Et les autres ?

-Ils subiront notre courroux. Je te le promets.

-Je me sens mieux, fit la fillette en refermant les yeux. Je n'ai plus mal. »

Son corps se relâcha d'un coup dans les bras de Loïg. Les blessures étaient trop graves pour être soignées. Cette petite fille dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom était devenue pour lui, l'espace d'un instant, aussi importante que ses propres enfants. Une fureur sourde grandit en lui. Une fureur qu'il se refusait à contrôler.

Il se releva, tenant le corps de la fillette dans ses bras. Sans dire un mot il sortit de la pièce. En surgissant à l'air libre, il rencontra ses cousins qui revenaient de Brocéliande. Tous restèrent figés d'horreur à la vu du petit cadavre. Loïg ne s'arrêta pas. Il se contenta de murmurer :

« Hep truez. »

Il marcha ainsi jusqu'à la cour. Il voulait lui montrer une dernière fois le ciel étoilée. Il se disait…non, il savait qu'elle pourrait le voir même à travers ses paupières closes. Les tressaillements de son visage témoignaient de sa colère.

« Me vin hep truez ! hurla t-il dans la nuit. »

NDA : Hep truez = sans pitié.

Maen = pierre.

Gouloù = lumière.

Me vin hep truez = Je serais sans pitié.


	17. Visites et Paire de claques

**CHAPITRE XVII : VISITES ET PAIRES DE CLAQUES**

De retour à Brocéliande, les enfants furent soignés. Certains des réfugiés, ceux en assez bonne santé, vinrent aider les druides. Des enfants torturé retrouvèrent leurs parents. Mais la plupart semblaient vraiment abandonnés.

Les semaines passèrent. Des semaines où l'effort fut mis sur les soins apportés aux réfugiés et orphelins.

Cho était horrifiée par ce que ces « monstres », selon ses propres termes, avaient fait à ces enfants. Les yeux humides devant leurs souffrances, elle retint ses larmes pour sourire à ses enfants en les soignants.

« Tu as choisi une véritable perle, dit Alan en s'approchant. Elle peut paraître fragile mais elle sait se montrer forte. Elle n'a pas arrêté de s'occuper de ces malheureux.

-Elle veut aider, fit Yannig. Elle n'est pas une guerrière, elle le sait. Ce qu'elle fait ici est tout aussi important que les combats que nous menons. Et demande autant de courage. Son sourire atténue les souffrances mieux que nos onguents et nos potions.

-Il y a quand même un problème. Nous ne pouvons tous les garder ici. La forêt n'est pas assez grande.

-Pour les orphelins et ceux dont nous ne savons pas où sont les parents, ils devront rester ici. Mais pour les adultes et les familles réunies, il faut trouver une solution. Je pense demander à des familles du clan de les protéger chez eux.

-Il n'y aura pas assez de famille.

-Je vais faire appel aux Delacour.

-Les Delacour. C'est une grande famille française. Je crois qu'il nous considère comme des parias.

-Ils devront taire leurs préjugés pour le bien de ces gens. Je connais une Delacour. Fleur, la femme de Bill. Je vais aller les voir. Je suppose que leur maison est protégée par un Fidelitas.

-Donc arrêt obligatoire par le Terrier. C'est les vacances de Noël, tu pourras voir Luna en passant.

-Déjà Noël ! Que le temps passe vite. Aucune nouvelle de Poudlard ou du trio.

-Pas que je sache. Luna a dû se calmer après sa tentative de vol dans le bureau de Rogue. Tu lui diras bonjour de notre part.

-Je vais attendre de voir combien de familles il faudra placer chez les français. »

Dés le lendemain, ce fut le défilé du clan Teñval. Tous étaient heureux de pouvoir agir plus concrètement dans le conflit. Ils en venaient du monde entier, même de contrés éloignées comme l'Australie, la Patagonie, le Canada ou l'Afrique. Certains restèrent plus que d'autres, étant les parents des Drouzed-Brezelel. Morgane s'amusa un bon moment avec sa petite sœur. Erwan et Viviane eurent une discussion animée de rire avec leurs parents. Loïg vit ses parents mais surtout sa femme et ses enfants. Il les serra contre lui, les embrassa. Toujours sous le choc du sous-sol et de la mort de cette petite fille. Il l'avait lui-même enterrée dans une clairière de la forêt. De sorte qu'elle pourrait toujours voir le ciel.

Seul le père de Gwen était venu. Il conversa quelques minutes avec sa fille. Celle-ci garda une attitude froide. Il quitta sa fille pour s'approcher de Yannig auprès de qui se tenait Cho.

« Uheldad, fit-il respectueusement. Gwen n'a pas commis de fautes.

-Aucune Antor, répondit Yannig. Elle suit mes ordres sans se laisser emporter par la fureur.

-Je vois. Je vais donc vous laisser. »

Antor posa un instant son regard légèrement noir sur Cho et tourna les talons.

« Pourquoi m'a-t-il regardé ainsi ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Nous sommes un peu en froid lui et moi, expliqua Yannig.

-Pourtant il n'en a rien montré.

-Il est obligé de me témoigner du respect vu que je suis à la tête du clan. Mais à une époque, il a voulu m'évincer de la succession. Il estimait que j'étais la cause de l'accident de sa fille, que je lui avais demandé de risquer son âme pour moi. Seulement la loi de notre clan est claire. Le porteur de Drougael doit devenir le patriarche. Il a demandé que j'en sois dépossédé. Mais Myrdinn a parlé, et tous ce sont pliés à sa volonté. Il m'en veut toujours. Et le fait que j'ai fait appel à Gwen pour la guerre n'arrange pas les choses. »

Une fois que le clan Teñval dans sa quasi-totalité soit passé, il restait encore quelques familles à placer. Environ une dizaine. Demain, Yannig irait demander l'aide des Delacour et des familles françaises par l'intermédiaire de Fleur. Cho avait décidé d'accompagner son petit ami pour ainsi sortir de la forêt et voir d'autres visages, surtout ceux de ses amies Ginny et Luna.

Le lendemain, le couple apparu non-loin du Terrier. Ils ne purent passer le portail, la propriété étant protégée par divers sortilèges. Arthur, prévenu de l'approche d'intrus, vint sa baguette à la main. Lorsqu'il reconnut Yannig et Cho, il ne montra aucunement de la joie. Yannig savait pourquoi, ils pouvaient être des mangemorts déguisés.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-il.

-Je suis Yannig Teñval, patriarche du clan des druides Teñval. Et voici ma petite amie Cho Chang. Je me suis battu deux fois contre Lui, et à chaque fois je l'ai traité de glaire, de merde ou de poule.

-N'importe quel mangemort peut être au courant.

-Est-ce qu'il est du genre à dire que celui qui lui a manqué autant de respect que moi est encore en vie ?

-C'est vrai, sourit Arthur. Entrez. Heureux de vous revoir tout les deux. »

Arthur fit entrer le couple dans la maison. La cuisine était occupée par Molly et Ginny. La matriarche Weasley salua chaleureusement les deux jeunes gens et leurs proposa du thé. Ginny et Cho se lancèrent dans une grande discussion sur ce qu'il leur était arrivé depuis la dernière fois. Arthur s'assit juste devant Yannig et lui tendit la Gazette datant du lendemain de l'attaque du cloître. Le titre se montrait explicite : « LE CLAN TEÑVAL A ENCORE FRAPPE »

« La première page ! fit Yannig. C'est flatteur !

-Lis donc, conseilla Arthur. Tu vas voir comme ils sont tendres. »

_« Durant la nuit de jeudi à vendredi, le clan Teñval a encore une fois démontré son envie de voir notre monde plonger dans le chaos. Menés par leur chef, le violent et sanguinaire Yannig Teñval, les druides de Brocéliande se sont attaqués à une maison d'éducation où le Ministère s'occupait d'enfants victimes des Nés-moldus. Les éducateurs ont tous été massacrés à l'exception d'un qui a nous a raconté les actes de violences gratuites dont il a été témoin._

_« Je l'ai vu attaquer l'entrée. Ils se sont approcher sournoisement et ont commencé à tuer tout le monde. D'autres sont arrivés par un autre endroit et m'ont attaqué. Je me suis défendu mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Je suppose qu'ils ont cru que j'étais mort. Quand je me suis réveillé, les enfants avaient disparu. »_

_ Le clan Teñval monte d'un cran dans la violence en s'en prenant à des enfants sans défense. Le Ministre a d'ores et déjà demandé à la Communauté internationale des Mages et Sorciers d'autoriser une action visant à mettre le clan Teñval hors d'état de nuire en s'attaquant à la forêt de Brocéliande._

_ Le ministre a ajouté que cette maison d'éducation était un lieu tenu secret pour raison de sécurité. Seules quelques personnes étaient au courant. L'une d'elle était la sous-secrétaire d'état et responsable de la commission des Nés-moldus : Dolores Ombrage. Les restes de l'illustre femme ont été retrouvés chez elle. Elle a été brûlé vive après avoir sûrement subi de la torture. Un meurtre de plus à mettre à longue et sinistre liste de crimes du clan Teñval. »_

Arthur tendit un autre journal. Il s'agissait du Sorcier du Soir du même jour. La une scandait : « LA PRISON D'AZKABAN DETRUITE »

_« La nuit dernière, la prison d'Azkaban a été détruite par une attaque surprise. Aucun prisonnier n'ayant été retrouvé, de même que le gardien, on peut penser que l'attaque a pour origine une bande rebelle de nés-moldus avec l'aide plus que probable du clan Teñval. Cela veut dire que des criminels reconnus ont été libérés et peuvent à tout moment s'en prendre aux honnêtes sorciers. Notre communauté doit de se montrer plus que d'habitude vigilante contre ces terroristes. »_

L'article continuait avec divers commentaires du Ministre et de personnalités du Ministère. Une fois sa lecture terminée, il reposa le journal. Arthur le regardait d'un air inquisiteur.

« Est-ce vrai tout ça ? demanda t-il.

-Nous avons attaqué Azkaban, avoua Yannig. Mais aucun rebelle né-moldu n'était avec nous. Nous avons libéré les prisonniers et détruit l'île. Ce faisant, nous avons appris ce qu'il advenait des enfants des nés-moldus n'étant pas en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Je suis allé voir Ombrage pour lui soutirer l'information sur le lieu où ils étaient retenus. Je l'ai éliminée pour ne pas qu'elle ne fasse déplacer les enfants et parce qu'elle avait commis une erreur de trop.

-C'était à la Justice de la juger.

-En ce moment, la Justice n'existe plus. Nous sommes en guerre. Nous avons libéré les enfants et avons découvert quelque chose de plus horrible. Les enfants cracmols torturés, assassinés. Actuellement, les orphelins sont tous à Brocéliande. Nous pouvons les y garder jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre. Mais la forêt n'est pas assez grande pour garder toutes les familles. C'est pourquoi nous avons placé des familles parmi les foyers du clan Teñval à travers le monde. Il en reste une dizaine de familles que nous devons protéger. C'est pour ça que je suis venu. Je voudrai entrer en contact avec les familles françaises par l'intermédiaire des Delacour.

-Tu veux que je te dise où se trouve Fleur et Bill, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Je comprends tes actions, même si je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec tes actes. Bill et Fleur se sont installés dans les Cornouailles, au bord d'une falaise. Ça s'appelle la Chaumière au Coquillages.

-J'ai de la famille en Cornouaille, c'est une terre celte. Je devrais les trouver assez facilement. Nous allons vous laisser. Nous voudrions passer voir Luna avant. Une dernière chose, je t'enverrai la liste des enfants qui n'ont pas retrouvé leurs parents parmi les prisonniers libérés. Si tu pouvais savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus.

-J'essaierais. »

La maison des Lovegood n'était pas très loin de celle des Weasley. Ils en profitèrent pour faire une petite ballade en campagne main dans la main. La maison n'était protégée par aucun sortilège. Yannig n'appréciait pas ça. Cho le sentait à sa façon de regarder la tour. Quand ils frappèrent, personne ne répondit. Cela n'arrangea pas l'humeur de Yannig. Il frappa de nouveau avec plus de véhémence.

« Ils sont peut-être sortis, dit Cho.

-Je l'espère.

-On peut attendre si tu veux.

-Non, on doit y aller. J'enverrai une lettre à Luna en rentrant. »

Il y avait un avis de tempête sur les Cornouailles en cette période de fête. Yannig et Cho se rendirent chez des cousins éloignés du clan. Ils étaient affiliés au clan mais n'étaient pas druides. Malgré tout, des liens existaient toujours. Ils renseignèrent le couple sur la direction à prendre. Le couple se retrouva bloqué par les sortilèges de protection. Ce fut Bill qui vint à leur rencontre. Après lui avoir prouvé leur identité, ils allèrent s'abriter du mauvais temps dans la maison.

Fleur accueillit les deux visiteurs avec des serviettes pour leur permettre de se sécher. Elle leur servit une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud. Le meilleur moyen de se réchauffer selon elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? demanda Bill.

-En fait, c'est surtout ta femme que je voulais voir, avoua Yannig.

-Moi ! fit Fleur.

-Nous avons une dizaine de familles de réfugiés que nous ne pouvons garder à Brocéliande. Je me demandais si tu pouvais demander à des familles françaises d'en prendre soin.

-Ce sont les gens que vous avez fait sortir d'Azkaban ?

-Oui. Et leurs enfants que nous avons libérés du cloître.

-Je vais écrire à mes parents pour qu'ils rentrent en contact avec toi.

-Parfait. Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Nous allons essayer d'offrir un Noël à ces enfants. Et nous… »

Yannig s'interrompis, se tournant vers une porte.

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ? questionna t-il.

-Oui, répondit Bill. C'est…

-…Ron. Je le croyais avec Harry et Hermione.

-Il est arrivé il y a quelques temps. Il ne m'a donné quasiment aucune explication.

-Tu veux bien que j'aille le voir ?

-Pas de problème. Première porte à droite dans le couloir. »

Yannig entra dans la chambre indiquée par Bill. Ron se leva d'un bond. Yannig s'avança vers lui en refermant la porte.

« Salut Yannig, fit sombrement Ron.

-Que fais-tu là ? demanda le breton.

-Bill et Fleur m'hébergent depuis que j'ai quitté Hermione et Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je me le demande. Je crois que c'est à cause de l'horcruxe. On le portait chacun notre tour pour éviter d'être trop influencé. Mais on dirait bien qu'avec moi, c'était assez. J'ai dit des choses que je regretterais toute ma vie. Et je suis parti. Dés que j'ai transplané, j'ai repris mes esprits et après avoir fossé compagnie à une bande de rafleurs, j'ai tenté de les retrouver. Mais avec toutes les précautions que l'on prenait, je ne les ais pas retrouvés. Et maintenant, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir où ils sont.

-Tu les as abandonnés.

-Je sais.

-Tu as eu la faiblesse de les laisser avec tout ce qui se passe actuellement. »

La voix de Yannig était si glaciale que Ron frissonna.

« Je m'en veux, continua Ron. Mais je ne peux plus rien faire. »

Une première claque envoya Ron sur son lit. La joue douloureuse, il leva les yeux vers le breton. Il n'osa rien dire. Il savait qu'il la méritait.

« Tu as intérêt à changé d'attitude, menaça le breton. Tu vas les retrouver. Il y a toujours un moyen. Et cette fois-ci, ne les abandonne pas. Qui sait ce qu'il leur est arrivé après ton départ ? Que feras-tu si Harry était blessé ? Si Hermione était tuée ? »

Ron rebaissa la tête.

« Je me demande si tu l'aimes vraiment. »

Ron se releva et se planta juste devant Yannig. Sa joue était cramoisie.

« Refiles-en moi une autre, demanda t-il. »

Yannig ne se fit pas prier et le gifla de nouveau, le renvoyant sur son lit. Ron se massait la joue avec une grimace.

« Je dois être vraiment masochiste.

-Parfois une bonne claque, ça remet les idées en place, dit Yannig.

-Merci.

-Retrouve-les. »


	18. La soeur disparue

**CHAPITRE XVIII : LA SŒUR DISPARUE**

Avant les fêtes de Noël, la famille Delacour se présenta à l'entrée de la Forêt de Brocéliande. Ils se heurtèrent à la défense impénétrable des fantômes des chevaliers de la Table Ronde. N'ayant aucune intention belliqueuse, Arthur consentit à prévenir le patriarche du clan Teñval. Yannig put ainsi les faire entrer dans la forêt. En arrivant à la maison familiale, Alan sourit en reconnaissant les Delacour.

« Yves Delacour, fit Alan. Ça faisait longtemps.

-La dernière fois, c'était pour vous demander de faire respecter les lois concernant les créatures magiques sur votre territoire, dit monsieur Delacour.

-Comme-ci nous allions suivre des lois abusives. Heureusement pour vous, la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers a statué que notre territoire sacré était exempté d'appliquer ce genre de lois. Sinon, vous auriez dû venir les faire respecter par la force. Ce n'est jamais la bonne solution avec nous.

-Je me demande quelle est la bonne solution avec vous. Enfin, maintenant que vous n'êtes plus le patriarche, ce sera peut-être différent.

-N'y comptez pas trop monsieur Delacour, intervint Yannig. Vos lois sur les créatures magiques ne seront jamais appliquées ici tant qu'il y aura un Teñval pour assurer le rôle de gardien de Brocéliande. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Douze familles ont besoin d'un toit et de protection le temps que la situation se stabilise en Grande-Bretagne. Nous avons aussi une vingtaine d'orphelins et autant de cracmols ayant subi des tortures. Nous allons garder ces enfants ici jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Mais nous ne pouvons garder les familles.

-Je vois. Je pense que nous pouvons prendre avec nous deux familles. Notre domaine est assez grand. Je vais contacter des amis pour les autres. Etant donné que c'est une urgence humanitaire, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

-Très bien. Voulez-vous déjeuner avec nous. Ce sera seulement quelques galettes vite faite mais avec le monde que l'on a à nourrir, on ne fait que de la nourriture rapide. »

Les Delacour profitèrent du déjeuner pour rencontrer les réfugiés. Alan fut bien obligé de réviser son jugement sur eux. Il pensait que ce n'était que des sorciers imbus de leur petit confort et qui ne pensaient qu'à faire passer des lois bonne pour eux. Il les découvrait là sous un jour bienfaiteur. Peut-être était-ce le chemin vers une réconciliation entre les sorciers français et les druides bretons.

Dés le lendemain, les Delacour revinrent accompagnés de d'autres familles françaises. Les Teñval surveillaient tout ce petit monde discrètement, au cas où un mangemort soit parmi eux. Les familles de réfugiés furent toutes placées en sécurité et plus confortablement en attendant la fin de la guerre. Tous remercièrent chaleureusement les Teñval.

La veille de Noël arriva. Les druides ne le fêtaient pas à l'origine. Ce fut l'entrée de sorciers non-druides ou de moldus qui importa la fête dans les mœurs. Mais trois jours avant, Yannig célébra une cérémonie en l'honneur du soleil le jour du solstice d'hiver. Une vieille tradition païenne que les druides Teñval font perdurer. Noël était surtout l'occasion de faire penser à autre chose aux enfants recueillis. La fête fut une débauche de mets exquis et de chants. Certains enfants n'hésitèrent pas à chanter avec les druides, attirant à leur suite les plus retissant.

Ils réitérèrent la fête au moment du premier de l'an. Cho s'occupait de servir des enfants en leur offrant son plus beau sourire quand elle vit Yannig s'éloigner de la fête pour se mettre sous le couvert des arbres.

« Cho, je peux avoir du gâteau ? demanda un garçonnet.

-Bien sûr, au chocolat ? fit-elle.

-Ouais. »

Elle lui servit une part en lui souriant.

« Dis, tu veux pas te marier avec moi plus tard ? fit le petit garçon en rougissant.

-Peut-être, sourit Cho. Mais faudra demander à Yannig.

-Il est trop fort pour moi. Mais quand je serais grand, je serais plus fort que lui et comme ça il ne pourra rien dire.

-Vivement que tu grandisses, finit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. »

Cho s'éloigna de la table pour rejoindre Yannig. Le jeune homme ne la sentit même pas s'approcher. La jeune fille l'enlaça dans son dos. Il prit une de ses mains pour en embrasser la paume.

« Que t-arrive t-il ? demanda t-elle.

-Je suis inquiet, répondit-il, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Luna n'a toujours pas répondu à ma lettre.

-Elle doit être entrain de faire la fête avec son père.

-Elle n'a jamais oublié une seule fois de m'envoyer une lettre pour Noël.

-Tu devrais y retourner. Voir ce qu'il lui arrive.

-Tu as raison. Je vais y aller. »

Cho l'embrassa amoureusement avant de le laisser transplaner. Yannig apparut juste devant la porte des Lovegood. Il allait frapper quand il perçut des présences familières dans la maison. Il n'y avait pas Luna mais en se concentrant il reconnut Xenophilius Lovegood visiblement agité. Les autres présences étaient plus surprenantes : Harry, Hermione et Ron. Le rouquin avait donc réussi à les rejoindre. Mais que faisaient-ils ici ?

Autre chose attira l'attention de Yannig, des silhouettes sur des balais s'approchaient de la maison des Lovegood. Des mangemorts, certainement. Yannig préféra se cacher pour observer dans un premier temps.

Les mangemorts se posèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Une explosion retentit dans la maison. Les mangemorts sortirent leurs baguettes et ouvrirent la porte à la volée.

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était inutile de se presser, Travers, grommela une voix rauque. Ce cinglé délire, comme d'habitude.

-Non… Non… Là-haut… Potter !

-Je t'ai averti, Lovegood. Si tu nous faisais revenir, il faudrait des informations solides. Tu te souviens des semaines précédentes, quand t'as voulu échanger ta fille contre tes objets ridicules. »

Plusieurs bang laissèrent penser que les mangemorts n'étaient pas contents d'être là et le faisait regretter à Xenophilius.

« Non, non, je vous en supplie ! sanglota Xenophilius. C'est vraiment Potter ! Vraiment !

-T'as essayé de nous faire sauter ! rugit le mangemort. »

Xenophilius cria de douleur. Yannig se devait d'agir, pour arrêter ça et les empêcher de trouver Harry.

Yannig devait agir avant que le trio ne se décide de bouger. Il se glissa jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée. Un des mangemort semblait sur le point de se servir de sa baguette.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? lança Yannig pour signaler sa présence. »

Le mangemort arrêta son mouvement. Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers Teñval. Ce dernier toisait les mangemorts de son habituel regard noir et froid. Travers blêmit en reconnaissant le druide.

« Yannig Teñval, s'étouffa t-il. Tu nous as attirés dans un piège. Enfoiré ! Ta fille va crever ! »

Il ne put rien ajouter de plus. Yannig s'élança sur lui et dans la seconde qui suivit, Travers était plaqué au sol, une main lui écrasant la gorge.

« Selwyn ! Tue-le ! supplia Travers. »

Le sortilège de Selwyn toucha le breton à l'épaule, projetant une gerbe de sang. Yannig fut obligé de lâcher sa proie et se recula.

Son épaule saignait abondamment. Il examina rapidement sa blessure et finalement, il se contenta de reporter son attention sur les deux mangemorts en haussant les épaules. Travers se massait la gorge.

« Tue Lovegood, ordonna t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Avada kedavra ! hurla Selwyn. »

L'éclair vert fusa vers Xenophilius. Yannig s'interposa, interceptant l'éclair de la paume de sa main. L'éclair rebondit contre la paume du druide et vint frapper Travers qui s'effondra immédiatement.

Selwyn n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Yannig ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et le désarma en lui brisant le poignet en un craquement sec. Selwyn tomba à genoux en gémissant.

« Vous pouvez descendre, lança Yannig. »

Le trio descendit. Ils sourirent à Yannig sans oser regarder le cadavre de Travers.

« Yannig, fit Harry. Heureux de te revoir.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir en bonne santé. Comment va ta joue Ron ?

-Bien mieux, sourit le rouquin.

-Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici ?

-C'est Hermione, elle avait besoin de renseignements, expliqua Harry.

-C'est imprudent de parler devant lui, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Ne t'en fais pas je vais m'en occuper, promit Yannig. J'ai besoin de lui pour retrouver Luna.

-Tu vas la sauver, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry.

-Ais-je l'habitude de laisser mes amis ou ma petite sœur entre les mains de ces ordures ?

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le hurlement surprit tout le monde. L'éclair fusa vers Yannig. Le druide n'aurait pas le temps de l'intercepter. Une silhouette passa devant le breton. L'éclair fut comme absorbé par ce sauveur providentiel qui retomba lourdement sur le sol. Yannig se jeta derrière le mangemort et lui retourna la tête à 180°.

Selwyn avait profité que plus personne ne le regarde pour sortir une seconde baguette. Le regard de Yannig quitta rapidement le corps de Selwyn pour se poser sur celui de son sauveur. Ses cheveux blancs tel de la barbe à papa ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité. Yannig s'agenouilla près de lui et le retourna. Ses yeux étaient encore grand ouverts. D'un geste de la main, Yannig les referma.

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, dit-il. Luna était tout ce qu'il avait. Depuis la mort de sa femme, il n'avait plus qu'elle. Il voulait tout faire pour la retrouver. S'ils ne s'en étaient pas pris à elle, jamais il ne t'aurait trahi.

-Je sais, fit Harry. Que vas-tu faire ?

-Lui offrir une tombe et retrouver Luna. Je veillerais sur elle.

-Comment vas-tu la retrouver ? demanda Ron. Ce mangemort est mort.

-Je sais comment les trouver. Je les ferais parler. Vous devez partir. Vous avez votre mission.

-Nous nous reverrons ? fit Harry.

-Bien sûr mon ami. Cette guerre ne nous séparera pas. »

Le trio transplana. Yannig laissa là les cadavres des mangemorts. Il posa une main sur celui de Xenophilius et disparut à son tour. Lorsqu'il apparut près de la maison Teñval à Brocéliande, Cho se précipita vers lui. Yannig se releva, portant le corps inanimé dans ses bras. Cho porta les mains à sa bouche en faisant des yeux ronds de surprise en reconnaissant le père de son amie.

Le lendemain, Xenophilius fut enterré. Cho et Yannig furent les derniers à quitter la tombe fraîchement remplit.

« Xenophilius, souffla Yannig. Je te promets de retrouver Luna et de prendre soin d'elle. Je te le jure sur ma vie. »


	19. Komz !

**CHAPITRE XIX : KOMZ !**

Sitôt l'enterrement de Xenophilius terminé, Yannig réunit les drouzed-brezelel.

« Je ne veux obliger personne à me suivre, dit-il. Je vais m'écarter de cette guerre pour sauver quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Le temps que je sauve Luna, vous suivrez les ordres de Loïg.

-Moi, je viens avec toi, dit Morgane. Ceux qui s'en sont pris à elle vont le regretter amèrement.

-Vous avez une guerre à mener.

-Toi aussi Uheldad, intervint Loïg. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, cette Luna, que tu aimes comme ta propre sœur, a été enlevée par des mangemorts. Elle est une victime de cette guerre. Comme les réfugiés d'Azkaban. Comme ces enfants. Comme cette petite fille qui ne voulait que vivre. Notre devoir est de la sauver. Tu ne t'écartes pas de cette guerre. Tu suis ton chemin dans cette guerre. Et nous, nous te suivrons où que tu ailles.

-Merci.

-Quel est ton plan pour retrouver Luna ? questionna Erwan.

-Nous allons demander aux mangemorts où elle est, tout simplement, expliqua Yannig. Et pour les attirer à nous, il y a un moyen très simple.

-Le Tabou ! s'exclama Morgane. Enfin on va s'amuser un peu ! Depuis le cloître, c'était légèrement mort cette guerre.

-Tu ne comptes pas les faire venir ici ? fit Loïg. Ce serait exposer les enfants.

-Bien sûr que non. Mangez un morceau, nous partons dans une heure.

-Morgane, ne t'approche pas de la cuisine avant nous sinon on ne va rien avoir, lança Erwan.

-Traite-moi de goinfre tant que t'y es ! se défendit Morgane.

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Viviane qui le dit.

-Et en plus tu te sers du mutisme de ta sœur ! »

Yannig vit Cho visiblement inquiète dans un coin. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle.

« Je voudrais être assez forte pour pouvoir venir avec toi, dit-elle. Luna est mon amie.

-Nous avons chacun notre place dans cette guerre, dit-il. Tu as trouvé la tienne en t'occupant de ces enfants et de ces réfugiés. Je ramènerais Luna très vite. Je te le promets.

-Fais attention à toi.

-Comme d'habitude. »

Yannig l'embrassa amoureusement. Il allait s'éloigner d'elle mais elle le tira à lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Tu as bien dit que vous partez dans une heure, fit-elle. J'ai envi de passer cette heure avec toi. »

Yannig sourit. Il prit Cho par les épaules et l'emmena faire une ballade dans la forêt. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se retrouver seuls tout les deux.

L'heure passa rapidement. Les druides-guerriers se réunirent pour partir. Yannig lança un dernier sourire à sa belle avant de transplaner. Les druides apparurent dans une forêt de Cornouaille anglaise. Ses cousins se cachèrent aux alentours.

« Voldemort, dit calmement Yannig. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Dans une multitude de claquement de fouet, une dizaine de sorcier en noir apparurent. Ce n'était pas des mangemorts, Yannig ne sentait pas le sortilège de la marque des Ténèbres leur polluer l'âme. Ce devaient être des rafleurs. Pour les Teñval, c'était du pareil au même : des ennemis.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, fit l'un des rafleurs en s'approchant suffisamment près pour enfoncer sa baguette dans la joue du druide. Yannig Teñval. Le patriarche du clan des druides Teñval en personne. Bonne prise. Je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même sera content de nous.

-Vous croyez que je suis du genre à me laisser emmener sans résistance, dit Yannig avec un calme glacial. Vous êtes vraiment débiles. Cela fait des mois que nous n'avons pas dit son nom. Parce que nous sommes au courant du Tabou. Alors d'après vous, pourquoi maintenant ?

-Parce que t'as fait une erreur.

-Non. Parce que vous êtes tombés dans un piège. Argad ! »

Les rafleurs crurent que la forêt leur tombait dessus. De toutes les directions, les druides surgirent et s'attaquèrent aux sorciers. Yannig s'en prit directement à son interlocuteur. Il brisa sa baguette et le frappa violement d'un crochet à la mâchoire, l'assommant pour plus du compte. Gwen ne connaissait pas de mesure dans la violence. Elle égorgea un rafleur d'un coup de dents et arracha l'âme de deux autres en hurlant. Viviane s'avança vers deux des ennemis sans démontrer une seule émotion.

« Une jolie gentille fille comme toi n'as pas sa place ici, dit l'un des deux. »

Elle tendit une main, lançant un éclair qui perfora la poitrine du parleur. L'autre n'eut pas le temps de contre-attaquer, sa baguette fut arracher part une force invisible, la même qui le souleva de terre et lui broya le crâne, répandant de la cervelle et du sang sur le sol.

« Comme si elle connaissait la douceur, sourit Erwan en fracassant le crâne d'un autre contre un arbre. »

Morgane sourit en faisant face à deux ennemis. Son sourire n'avait rien de mignon mais plutôt d'avide. Avide de sang. Un sortilège de mort fusa vers elle. Elle fit une roulade sur le sol pour l'esquiver et s'approcher du lanceur en même temps. Se relevant, elle fractura la mâchoire du rafleur d'un uppercut. L'autre eut à peine le temps de tourner sa baguette vers elle. Elle lui saisit le bras. Son sortilège trancha le torse de son collègue, le séparant en deux morceaux dont un hurlait. Morgane passa dans son dos et renversa sèchement sa tête en arrière jusqu'à entendre un craquement sinistre.

Mais le plus violent fut sans doute Loïg. Il sortit un poignard. Il évita plusieurs éclairs de mort et parvint à entrer dans la garde d'un de ses adversaires. Ce dernier se figea, du sang coula de sa bouche. D'un mouvement puissant en hurlant de rage, Loïg arracha sa lame de l'abdomen du rafleur, lui arrachant les tripes en même temps. Le rafleur s'effondra dans ses propres viscères. Un sortilège toucha le druide à la jambe, le faisant tomber. Il posa sa paume libre sur le sol.

« Tenn. »

Le sol se mit à trembler sous les pieds des ennemis. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, s'assommant à moitié. Loïg poussa sur sa jambe valide. Et la rage dans ses yeux, égorgea l'un des rafleurs. Il rampa jusqu'à l'autre et planta sa lame dans son œil, atteignant allègrement le cerveau. Il retira et frappa plusieurs fois le rafleur de son poignard, soupirant rageusement à chaque coup. L'ennemi était mort depuis le premier coup mais qu'importe, sa fureur était trop grande.

Ce fut la main de Yannig qui l'arrêta.

« Ça suffit Loïg, ordonna t-il. Il est mort. Nous en avons un en vie, celui qui semblait être le chef. Viviane, soigne Loïg s'il te plait. »

Loïg s'assit normalement pour permettre à sa cousine de s'occuper de sa jambe.

Yannig s'approcha du survivant. Il était toujours assommé. Yannig lui lança un éclair pour le réveiller. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver toute sa lucidité et reconnaître les cadavres autour de lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il savait qu'il allait sûrement mourir.

« Je veux savoir où est Luna Lovegood, dit Yannig. Parle.

-Vous allez me tuer après, dit-il. A quoi ça me servirait de parler.

-Je te promets que je ne te tuerai pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ?

-Rien. Tu as juste ma parole d'honneur.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre. Je crois qu'elle est retenue dans le manoir des Malefoy. Avec Ollivander.

-Je vois. Je m'en serais douté. Loïg, il est à toi.

-Tu avais dit que tu ne me tuerais pas.

-C'est exact. Je ne te tuerais pas. »

Loïg plongea son poignard encore sanguinolent dans le cœur du rafleur.

« Nous avons une autre bataille cette nuit. »

NDA : Komz = parle.

Argad = attaquez.


	20. Gouez Emgann

**CHAPITRE XX : GOUEZ EMGANN**

Le manoir des Malefoy se dressait dans la nuit. Les druides s'en approchaient silencieusement. Yannig ne voulait que deux choses : libérer sa petite sœur et détruire ce manoir comme il avait détruit Azkaban. Il demanda à Viviane d'essayer de repérer Luna par l'esprit. Erwan « écouta » la réponse de sa sœur.

« Elle dit qu'elle l'a repérée au sous-sol. Elle n'est pas seule. Ils sont six au sous-sol, dont un gobelin. Et une septième est au rez-de-chaussée entrain d'être torturée.

-Et nos ennemis ? demanda Yannig.

-Des mangemorts pour la plupart, et des rafleurs. Dont un loup-garou semble t-il.

-Fenrir Greyback. Nous devons libérer tout le monde. Pour les ennemis : pas de quartier.

-Attends Yannig. Viviane a perçu des noms. Les pensés les plus fortes sont celles d'un jeune homme pour celle qui est torturée. Hermione.

-Hermione ? Donc il y a sûrement Harry. Et ce jeune homme, c'est Ron.

-Quel est ton plan ? questionna Morgane. »

Yannig s'était relevé pour faire face à la porte. Ses yeux devinrent rouges sang. Il s'approcha de la porte et l'arracha de ses gonds sans effort apparent.

« J'adore ses plans, fit Morgane en entrant dans le manoir à sa suite. »

Le hall n'était pas encore envahi par les occupants du manoir alertés par le bruit.

« Loïg, avec Morgane et Gwen, allez libérer les prisonniers au sous-sol. Viviane et Erwan avec moi. »

Yannig défonça une grande porte d'un coup de poing. Passé la stupéfaction, les mangemorts et rafleurs attaquèrent à coups de maléfices. Les éclairs de stupéfixion ricochaient sur la peau de Yannig sans lui faire le moindre mal.

« Tuez-le ! hurla Bellatrix Lestranges. »

Les éclairs rouges furent remplacés par des verts. Yannig en arrêta plusieurs avec ses mains.

Une silhouette ramassé comme un animal surgit d'un coin sombre et se jeta avec une rage bestiale sur Yannig. Le druide roula au sol avec son adversaire. Fenrir Greyback avait tout de la bête sauvage, sauf la pitié, une pitié que le druide n'aurait pas non plus. Yannig frappa d'un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire, saisit le loup-garou par la nuque et le projeta contre un mur. Les deux ennemis se firent face.

Erwan et Viviane combattait les sorciers, les faisant reculer malgré leur nombre bien supérieur. Sitôt qu'ils furent assez loin d'Hermione, toujours attachée à sa chaise, Erwan intensifia ses attaques. Viviane en profita pour venir libérer la jeune fille et la porta en dehors de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, Loïg ouvrait la voie vers le sous-sol. Son poignard, toujours tâché de sang depuis la précédente confrontation se couvrit de nouvelles éclaboussures. Morgane et Gwen n'étaient pas en reste. La banshee démontra encore toute sa cruauté démoniaque en s'envolant vers les ennemis, les broyant contre les murs ou les éviscérant à l'aide de ses dents. Morgane était inspirée par sa cousine et même si elle ne montra pas de goût pour tuer avec sa dentition, elle frappait avec tant de rage et de plaisir que les os se brisaient sous ses coups.

Ils trouvèrent la porte du cachot. Elle était gardée par deux hommes. Gwen, le visage déformé par la soif de sang allait se jeter sur eux quand Loïg lui barra la route de son bras.

« Laisse-les-moi, dit-il. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Gwen d'obéir à un ordre comme celui-ci mis à part quand il venait de Yannig. Morgane pensa qu'elle allait écarter Loïg violement et foncer. Mais étrangement, Gwen se recula d'un pas et son visage retrouva sa beauté neutre habituelle.

Loïg s'avança d'un pas, son poignard toujours dans sa main. L'un des gardes lança un sortilège de mort. Loïg l'esquiva en plongeant au sol. L'éclair vert fonça vers Gwen qui le repoussa allègrement dans le mur. Loïg se retrouva au pied de ce garde. En se relevant, il planta sa lame sale dans l'entrejambe du mangemort. Ce dernier tomba au sol. Le couteau empêchait le sang de s'échapper de son corps. L'autre ne put réagir, il se retrouva violement plaqué contre le mur. Loïg lui prit la tête à deux mains et fracassa son crâne contre la pierre froide, répandant sang et cervelle. Le druide s'approcha du garde blessé. Il était recroquevillé dans une position ridicule, la tête dans le sol et le cul en l'air. Le manche du poignard surgissant de son entrejambe. Loïg s'en saisit et sans ménagement le retira. Un hurlement de douleur ponctua cet acte ainsi qu'une gerbe de sang abondante. Sans aucune pitié, Loïg le laissa se vider lentement de son sang. Il lui fallut plus d'une minute pour finalement mourir.

Morgane et Gwen s'approchèrent. Morgane regarda tour à tour les deux victimes de son cousin.

« Je ne te reconnais plus, dit-elle. Je ne pensais que tu pouvais te montrer aussi, enragé.

-Hep truez, répondit-il. Je me suis jurer de ne plus avoir de pitié jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre. Tu me juges pour ça, toi qui est peut-être la plus sadique et sanguinaire d'entre nous. Gwen mis à part.

-J'ai pas envi que tu me piques ma place c'est tout, sourit innocemment Morgane. »

Morgane entreprit d'ouvrir la porte. Loïg entra le premier. Un vieil homme et un gobelin était recroquevillé au fond du réduit. Le druide n'eut pas le temps de mener plus loin son exploration visuel qu'il perçut une pensé hostile. Il évita de peu le jeune homme qui avait essayé de lui sauter dessus.

« Arrêtez ! ordonna t-il. Nous sommes venus vous libérer.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la voix d'Harry.

-C'est le clan Teñval, répondit Luna en voyant Morgane passer la porte.

-Luna ! fit la druidesse. Heureusement tu n'as rien. C'est toi Harry Potter ?

-On n'a pas le temps pour les présentations Morgane, arrêta Loïg. On doit s'en aller.

-Attendez ! s'exclama Ron. Il faut sauver Hermione.

-Ne t'en fais pas, calma Morgane. Yannig et les autres s'en chargent. Elle doit être déjà dehors.

-Gwen et moi on passe devant. »

Un craquement attira l'attention de tous. Un petit être venait d'apparaître dans la cave.

« Dobby ! s'écria Harry.

-Je suis venu aider Harry Potter monsieur, couina l'elfe.

-Ça ira, nous sommes là, fit remarquer Loïg.

-Attends, il peut nous être utile. Ce vieil homme et ce gobelin ne peuvent presque plus bouger. Il peut les emmener et emmener tout les autres en même temps.

-Je ne partirais pas sans Hermione, dirent en même temps Harry et Ron.

-Je vois, vous êtes bien comme l'avais dit Uheldad, fit Loïg.

-Qui ? questionna le balafré.

-Yannig, précisa Morgane. Il parle de Yannig. Uheldad, ça signifie patriarche. Luna et toi, fit-elle en désignant Dean. Vous vous en allez aussi.

-Je veux rester, Yannig est là et il se bat.

-Et il veut que tu sois à l'abri. Il nous l'a ordonné. Allez-y. Emmène-les à Brocéliande. »

Luna hésita puis posa la main sur celle de l'elfe. Il y eut un nouveau craquement et ils disparurent.

Harry et Ron suivirent les druides. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une étrange sensation en présence de la silencieuse Gwen. Qui pouvait être cette jeune fille aux cheveux blancs ?

Quand ils débouchèrent dans le hall, Harry et Ron accoururent vers Hermione. La jeune fille était recroquevillée contre le mur. Viviane se tenait près d'elle. Elle saignait du bras. Apparemment, elle s'était blessée en sortant Hermione. Morgane vint tout de suite examiner la gravité de la blessure.

« Où sont Erwan et Uheldad ? questionna Loïg. »

Viviane indiqua la porte la plus proche d'un mouvement de tête. Ce fut inutile car, percutant les restes de la porte au passage, deux silhouettes surgirent en faisant un vol plané jusqu'au mur de l'autre côté du hall. De violents coups obligèrent l'une des silhouettes à se détacher de l'autre. Harry reconnut Fenrir Greyback malgré l'expression animale de son visage. L'autre homme se releva en lui faisant dos, mais il l'avait reconnu.

« Yannig ! »

Le patriarche se tourna vers lui. Harry eut un mouvement de recul en découvrant les yeux rouges sang de son ami.

« Qu'ils partent ! hurla t-il. »

Greyback profita de cet instant de distraction pour se jeter à nouveau sur le breton.

« On s'en va, dit Loïg. »

Une autre personne fut projetée hors de la pièce. Viviane se leva d'un bond pour aller la voir. C'était Erwan. Le choc contre le mur l'avait assommé. Sortant de manière désordonné, la famille Malefoy cherchait visiblement à échapper à la bataille qui se jouait. Drago allait passer juste à côté d'Harry. Ce dernier se leva et lui fracassa le nez d'un coup de poing. Il lui prit sa baguette des mains.

« J'avais besoin d'une baguette, dit-il simplement. »

Le couple Malefoy ne s'était même pas retourné pour voir où était leur fils.

Bellatrix Lestranges surgit, sa baguette dans une main et un poignard en argent dans l'autre. Elle allait lancer un maléfice au groupe quand Harry cria :

« Experlliarmus ! »

Sa baguette lui sauta des mains. Harry la récupéra alors que Morgane écrasait le nez de Bellatrix d'un coup de poing.

Un craquement indiqua le retour de Dobby. Loïg lui ordonna immédiatement d'emmener le trio à Brocéliande. Le petit elfe s'exécuta au moment où Bellatrix, s'étant dépêtré un instant des assauts de Morgane, lança son poignard vers eux. Loïg eut le temps de voir la lame d'argent pénétrer la chair de Dobby avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Un nouveau coup de poing en pleine mâchoire envoya la mangemort au sol.

Greyback et Teñval continuaient leur affrontement. Ils étaient maintenant dans le parc du manoir. Les deux combattants étaient couverts de sang. Greyback attaqua de nouveau. Yannig esquiva légèrement et saisit le loup-garou au cou. Il le poussa au sol. Tel un animal enragé, Fenrir Greyback claquait des mâchoires pour chercher à mordre Teñval. Ce dernier mit ses deux mains dans sa gueule. Il força. Et dans un craquement sinistre et fatal, les deux mâchoires s'écartèrent plus que de raison. Yannig plaqua le loup-garou au sol et d'un puissant coup de poing, frappa le fond de sa gueule, broyant la colonne vertébrale.

Gwen vint rejoindre Yannig. Elle regarda un instant le cadavre encore chaud de Fenrir Greyback avant de s'en désintéresser.

« Ils sont tous à l'abri, murmura t-elle. Il ne reste plus que quelques mangemorts. »

Yannig s'était relevé. Il regardait bien au-delà de la haie.

« Quelqu'un d'autre arrive, dit-il. »

NDA : Gouez Emgann = Bataille Sauvage


	21. Le dernier cri

**CHAPITRE XXI : LE DERNIER CRI**

Yannig et Gwen restaient immobiles dans le parc du manoir. Loïg et Morgane sortirent le rejoindre.

« Uheldad, tous les prisonniers sont à Brocéliande, renseigna Loïg. Les Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestranges et d'autres mangemorts ont réussi à s'échapper. Erwan a été blessé, Viviane l'a ramené à Brocéliande. »

Voyant que le patriarche ne réagissait pas, Loïg s'interrompit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Morgane.

-Yannig Skedus, murmura Yannig. Il arrive. »

Une forme sombre volait en direction du manoir. Elle passa la haie et vint se poser sur la pelouse. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Yannig Skedus souriait. Les autres druides furent frappés par sa ressemblance avec leur patriarche. Si son esprit n'était pas différent, ils auraient eu du mal à faire la différence. Et même leurs esprits se ressemblaient en beaucoup de points.

Le regard de Skedus passa sur le cadavre sanguinolent encore chaud de Greyback. Il semblait apprécier le travail.

« Ce loup-garou n'avait pas la gueule assez grande, il a fallu que tu lui en fasses une plus grande, dit Skedus en souriant.

-Skedus, fit Yannig Teñval. J'attendais le jour où je te retrouverais en face de moi. Je vais mettre fin à tes projets de fin du monde immédiatement.

-Tu n'as rien compris. Je ne veux pas détruire le monde, je veux que commence le Temps des Druides.

-En libérant les démons des Enfers. Tu ne pourras jamais contrôler leur puissance. Nous avons eu du mal à contrôler Drougael par le passé. Et encore aujourd'hui, c'est de peu que nous le maintenons prisonnier en nos âmes.

-Vous autres les Teñval ignorez ce qu'est travailler en équipe. Vous laissez le fardeau de Drougael à un seul d'entre vous. Si vous vous le partagiez ce serait bien plus facile. Il en est de même avec les démons que je compte libérer. Tu pourrais acquérir bien plus de puissance si tu t'associais à moi. Avec ton clan.

-Nous avons repoussé le mal durant plus de mille ans pour que ces mondes vivent en paix. Nous avons accepté de ne jamais connaître de répit pour que d'autres puissent ne jamais connaître les malheurs de la guerre. Nous avons choisi de nous servir de la puissance du démon qui autrefois nous asservissait avec les sacrifices que cela comprend sans espérer un seul jour acquérir notre rédemption et être libérer du poids de nos fautes passées. Crois-tu que nous allons revenir en arrière et nous maudire encore plus pour asservir les innocents ? »

Skedus plongea son regard dans celui de Teñval. Leurs yeux tout aussi noirs les uns des autres se reflétaient tels des miroirs de leurs âmes. Skedus accentua son sourire.

« Je me doutais bien que tu dirais quelque chose comme ça, continua t-il. Mais peut-être que tes drouzed-brezelel accepteront ma proposition ?

-Jamais, cria Loïg. Nous sommes des Teñval. Des drouzed-brezelel. Nous avons prêté serment.

-Ah oui ! Le fameux serment des druides. Comment est-ce déjà ? Ah oui ! Je suis l'Ombre dans la Lumière. Et la Lumière dans l'Ombre. Je suis un avec la Vie. Je suis un avec la Mort. J'ai juré fidélité à la Déesse. Elle a juré de toujours être à mes côtés. Gardien de la Tombe du grand Myrdinn. Héritier de son Savoir et de sa Sagesse. J'ai juré de par mon sang de combattre les forces voulant détruire ce monde et les autres. C'est pourquoi vous souffrirez éternellement, pour défendre des mondes qui vous rejettent »

Yannig Teñval tendit la main d'un coup. Une volée d'éclairs déchira l'obscurité et vint frapper la haie. Skedus avait réussi à esquiver l'attaque. Son rire moqueur résonna.

« Oh lala ! Ne sois pas si violent !

-Pour le bien de ce monde, je dois te tuer, annonça Teñval.

-Pourquoi avez-vous toujours ce gout des grandes phrases dans votre famille ? »

Skedus ne put rien ajouter de plus. Yannig Teñval s'était jeté sur lui. Ses poings sifflèrent dans l'air mais ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Les yeux de Teñval avaient repris leur couleur rouge sang. La rage du combat déformait ses traits. Son bras s'enflamma et il frappa le torse de son ennemi. Sous le coup, ce dernier recula. Il avait perdu son sourire et grimaçait.

« Tu contrôles bien mieux qu'avant la puissance de Drougael, fit-il remarquer. Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour me vaincre.

-C'est ce que nous verrons, rugit Yannig d'une voix peu humaine. »

Skedus ne sourit pas. Il avait maintenant le visage fermé, augmentant sa ressemblance avec le patriarche du clan Teñval en temps normal. Teñval se lança de nouveau sur le dernier des Skedus. L'ennemi l'évita allègrement et le projeta durement contre un des murs du manoir. Le mur se désagrégea. Yannig se releva malgré la violence du choc. Du sang coulait de son crâne, inondant son visage d'écarlate.

Yannig allait se relancer à l'assaut quand deux ombres lui passèrent devant. Il reconnut tout de suite ses deux cousins Morgane et Loïg. Il leur hurla de s'arrêter mais il était déjà trop tard, ils avaient lancé leur attaque. Skedus resta parfaitement calme et repoussa les deux druides comme si de rien n'était d'un éclair de feu pour la jeune fille et d'un violent coup de poing en pleine mâchoire pour l'homme. Les deux drouzed-brezelel restèrent au sol. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas de faibles guerriers, mais la puissance et surtout la maîtrise que démontrait Skedus était inimaginable.

Yannig se rapprocha de lui et décocha un de ses fameux coups de poing. Mais une fois de plus, l'attaque fut parée. Yannig se plia quand il sentit son foie percuté par le poing de Skedus. Il tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé. Skedus et Teñval savaient tout deux que cette douleur passerait assez vite. Aussi, Skedus frappa d'un coup de genou en plein visage de Teñval, lui explosant le nez et l'allongeant pour le compte.

« C'est toi qui va mourir Teñval, dit Skedus. Car si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu es contre moi. »

Skedus s'arrêta de parler. Gwen venait de se placer à côté de Yannig. Elle s'agenouilla pour examiner ses blessures de ses yeux blancs. Tous ses gestes demeuraient calmes et gracieux malgré la présence de l'ennemi.

« Gwen Teñval, dit-il. Gwen la Blanche. La druidesse maudite. La Banshee. Tu es la plus à plaindre des Teñval. Rejetée par ton clan. Si tu te joins à moi, tu trouveras enfin ta place. »

La banshee se releva et fit face au dernier des Skedus.

« Je sais où est ma place, murmura t-elle. Elle est auprès de Yannig. Près de lui pour combattre les Ténèbres. Et toi, tu es un ennemi. Un ennemi qui doit mourir.

-Alors viens banshee. Viens me montrer ta place. »

Le visage de Gwen demeura impassible durant de longues secondes. Puis une fureur incommensurable s'empara de ses traits. Son cri frappa de plein fouet Skedus. Ce dernier se recroquevilla sur lui-même un instant avant de se relever d'un coup. Il dégagea une telle puissance que Gwen recula sous l'onde de choc. Elle se jeta, telle une furie, sur Skedus, tentant de l'attraper de ses mains armées de griffes effilées et de ses dents tranchantes. Skedus esquiva l'attaque mais ne put contre-attaquer, la banshee enchaînant. Elle le toucha au visage, lui entaillant profondément la joue.

Le regard de Skedus changea en sentant le sang chaud ruisseler sur son visage. Il devint furibond. Et quand Gwen fonça sur lui, il tendit le bras et lança un éclair qui la toucha durement à l'épaule. Un panache de sang explosa et le bras droit de la banshee tomba sur le sol. Malgré tout, elle ne s'arrêta pas et ne démontra aucune douleur. Skedus dut l'éviter et lança un autre éclair qui lui perfora le corps.

Le sang de la banshee coulait abondamment par ses blessures. Et pourtant, elle faisait toujours face à son ennemi. Elle s'élança de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Skedus fit s'envoler un rocher de terre qui la percuta de plein fouet. Elle se releva et fit quelques pas vers Skedus. Son bras restant faisait un angle inquiétant et sa jambe droite avait l'air d'avoir une articulation de plus. Son visage saignait par les yeux, la bouche et le nez.

« Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu meurs ? fit Skedus. Que je te coupe la tête ? Soit. »

Il profita du fait que Gwen soit toujours sous le choc de son dernier coup et s'approcha d'elle rapidement. Son bras se couvrit d'une lame de lumière. Il fit un mouvement fluide devant Gwen.

« NON ! hurla Yannig toujours au sol. »

La banshee s'était arrêtée. Elle était comme figée. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers Yannig. Elle lui sourit. Comme elle souriait avant de perdre son âme. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Comme lorsqu'ils jouaient dans la forêt. Comme après leur premier baiser. Un baiser innocent. Un baiser d'enfant.

Sa tête bascula en avant et se décrocha de son cou. Elle roula sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres. Son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol.

« Peut-être que cette perte te fera réfléchir Teñval, dit Skedus. Kenavo. »

Skedus transplana. Yannig se releva difficilement mais réussit à se porter jusqu'à l'endroit où la tête de Gwen avait roulé. Il se laissa tomber à genoux près d'elle. Ses yeux sombres et glacials comme jamais, il se saisit de la tête et la serra contre lui.

Un premier Drouz-brezelel venait de tomber au combat…


	22. Le Temps des Morts

**CHAPITRE XXII : LE TEMPS DES MORTS**

Harry était effondré. Ils avaient tous réussi à s'en sortir sauf Dobby. Le petit elfe avait pris le poignard lancé par Bellatrix Lestranges en plein cœur. Malgré les pouvoirs druidiques d'Alan Teñval, il était trop tard. Ils avaient recouvert le petit corps d'un drap en attendant de lui donner une sépulture. Harry voulait rester près de l'elfe encore un moment. Alan ne resta pas, il devait soigner Mr Ollivander, Gripsec et Hermione qui étaient tous les deux mal en point. Ron avait accompagné la jeune fille soutenue par Cho et Luna.

Dean s'approcha d'Harry. Il compatit à sa douleur mais quelque chose l'inquiétait.

« Où sont ceux qui nous ont sauvé ?

-Le clan Teñval, répondit Harry. Les druides-guerriers de Brocéliande. Ils vont revenir. Yannig va revenir.

-Il en met du temps, dit Luna en s'approchant.

-Comment vont les autres ? questionna Harry.

-Hermione a besoin de repos. Ron est avec elle. Mr Ollivander est soigné par Alan. Et Gripsec se plaint mais il a l'air d'aller pas trop mal. Il a l'air d'avoir juste les deux jambes cassées. »

Ils attendirent en silence durant un moment qui leur paru trop long. Que ce passait-il au manoir des Malefoy ? Un premier claquement de fouet les fit sursauter. C'était Viviane qui soutenait son frère encore hagard. Le jeune homme s'allongea dans l'herbe, semblant apprécier sa fraîcheur. La jeune fille s'assit juste à côté de lui. Plusieurs minutes passèrent encore. Puis Viviane se releva d'un bond, imitée par son frère. Les deux druides regardaient dans la même direction. De là où il était, Harry ne pouvait voir leurs visage. Il remarqua que les épaules de Viviane étaient secouées de soubresauts nerveux. Erwan s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleurait.

Quelques instants plus tard, de nouveaux claquements indiquèrent l'arrivée des autres druides. Morgane et Loïg étaient entiers quoique marqués par les combats. Derrière eux se dressait Yannig, la tête baissée, tenant dans ses bras un corps entouré de linge blanc. Cho se précipita vers lui. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit ce qu'il portait. Yannig s'avança. Il remarqua le cadavre de Dobby et posa celui de Gwen juste à côté.

Les druides se réunirent en cercle autour des deux corps. Le silence était absolu. Même la forêt avait cessé de murmurer.

« Aujourd'hui, nous avons perdu deux vies inestimables dans cette bataille, dit Yannig. Nous ne les oublierons pas et nous les honorerons pour leur sacrifice. Puisse t-il nous mener à la victoire sur les Ténèbres. »

Le soir même, les corps de Dobby fut enterré dans le cimetière du clan Teñval. Harry insista pour écrire lui-même le texte de la pierre tombale de Dobby.

Ci-git

DOBBY

ELFE LIBRE

Les parents de Gwen étaient venus dire un dernier adieu à leur fille. La mère de Gwen était effondrée. Elle était moldue et avait accepté le monde de la magie, et le fait que son mari appartienne à une famille particulière dans ce monde. Elle avait fini par se résigner au sort de sa fille lorsqu'elle avait perdu son âme et était devenue une banshee. Elle savait que sa fille était morte ce jour d'une certaine manière. Et pourtant, elle la pleurait aujourd'hui que son corps était brûlé et ses cendres dispersées aux quatre vents selon les rites druidiques.

Pas de tombe pour les druides-guerriers du clan Teñval. Pas de pierres sur lesquelles pleurer ou se recueillir. Les morts ont leur fête et leur temple pour les honorer. Les morts ne doivent pas perturber les vivants. Ce sont les principes que se transmettent les Teñval depuis des générations.

Antor Teñval s'approcha de Yannig. Ses yeux exprimaient la fureur et la peine d'un père venant de perdre son enfant.

« J'ai perdu ma fille pour la deuxième fois, dit-il. Quelle Justice y a-t-il là-dedans ?

-C'est la guerre Antor, répondit Yannig. Il y aura peut-être d'autres morts dans notre camp. Je pleurs Gwen autant que toi. En tant que patriarche, j'en porte la responsabilité.

-Tu as toujours été dangereux. Je l'ai toujours dit. Tu mèneras notre clan à sa perte. Drougael aurait dû t'être retiré. Tu as subi son influence trop tôt. Tu seras celui qui nous mènera sur le chemin des Ténèbres.

-Je combattrais les Ténèbres avec toutes les forces que je possède. Et maintenant, je le ferais pour venger Gwen. Car elle m'était chère. Je ne te tiendrais pas rigueur de tes paroles. Ce jour est particulièrement douloureux pour toi. »

Antor lança un dernier regard furibond et s'éloigna de Yannig. En partant il s'arrêta devant Cho. Il la regarda d'un air de dégout.

« Je vois que tu t'es trouvé une petite amie bien mignonne, lança Antor. C'est fou comme j'ai l'impression que Gwen aurait pu lui ressembler. Désolé pour vous mademoiselle, vous n'êtes qu'un lot de remplacement. »

Yannig marcha rapidement vers Antor et le saisit au col. Il le souleva de terre et maltraita son foie d'un coup de poing.

« Ne l'insulte plus jamais, cracha Yannig.

-Yannig, fit Cho en posant sa main sur son épaule. Ce n'est rien. C'est la peine qui le fait parler ainsi. »

Yannig lâcha Antor et s'éloigna.

Il restait une chose importante à faire à Yannig. Il attendit que tous soient rentrés dans la maison pour la veillée aux morts. Il demanda à Luna de l'accompagner pour une ballade. La petite blonde accepta, se doutant que son grand frère voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Durant plusieurs minutes, il n'y eut pas un mot d'échangé. Yannig ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet.

« Luna, tu n'as pas trop souffert chez les Malefoy j'espère ? demanda t-il.

-Ça va, répondit-elle. Ce sont surtout Mr Ollivander et Gripsec qui ont souffert. Ils savaient que je ne savais rien d'important. En fait, c'est surtout mon père qu'ils voulaient atteindre. Va falloir que je lui écrive pour lui dire que je vais bien. »

Yannig se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il aimait Luna comme sa petite sœur. Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer. Et pourtant, il savait que s'était inévitable.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose, continua Yannig. Comme tu ne répondais pas à mes lettres, je suis allé chez toi. Ton père n'était pas seul. Il y avait aussi Harry, Ron et Hermione. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils étaient là. Je suppose que c'était pour avoir un quelconque renseignement pour combattre Lui. Seulement, je ne sais pas comment, les mangemorts ont su qu'ils étaient là. Ils sont venus. Je les ais attaqués.

-Alors ils ne doivent pas être très beau à voir maintenant, sourit Luna. »

Elle avait ce sourire que Yannig adorait en temps normal. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le gênait.

« J'ai commis une erreur, avoua Yannig. Un des mangemorts possédait une seconde baguette. Je l'avais épargné pour avoir des infos sur le lieu où ils te gardaient. Il a lancé un sortilège de mort… »

Yannig n'arrivait pas à continuer sa phrase. Il s'arrêta net. Luna tourna vers lui un regard apeuré où des larmes commençaient à naître. Il ne pouvait lui dire avec des mots. De toute façon, ils étaient arrivés. Il désigna une des pierres dressées dans le cimetière où leurs pas les avaient menés.

Luna s'approcha de la tombe. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près pour déchiffrer les mots gravés, elle tomba à genoux, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Yannig s'approcha et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle sanglota durant plusieurs minutes.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna de nouveau vers la tombe de son père. Elle la regarda silencieusement durant de longs instants sans lâcher son grand frère.

« Qui visait-il ? questionna t-elle. Le mangemort, qui visait-il ?

-Moi, répondit-il.

-Mon père savait. Il savait que toi, tu pouvais faire quelque chose pour me sauver et t'occuper de moi après.

-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.

-Je sais. Et mon père le savait aussi. »

Ils étaient partis depuis plus d'une heure quand Cho les vit revenir à la maison. Luna avait les yeux rougis par le chagrin et enlaçait étroitement son grand frère. Cho se précipita vers eux et entoura à son tour la jeune fille de ses bras.

La soirée fut une fête en l'honneur des combattants tombés. Les vivants firent la fête en mangeant des plats préparés par les soins culinaires de Katel. Harry vit que la bretonne n'avait rien à envier sur ce point à Molly Weasley. Les druides chantèrent à tue-tête des chansons parlants des légendaires guerriers tombés jadis ou plus simplement de la vie aux champs, que ça soit les champs de la terre faits de sillons et d'humus, que ce de la mer faits d'embruns et de rochers. La bière, le vin et d'autres alcools coulaient à flots dans les gosiers des druides. Il était de tradition dans le clan Teñval de pleurer les morts mais aussi de fêter leur départ pour un autre monde.

Harry accepta de boire un verre de vin en trinquant avec les druides déjà bien arrosés. Les bretons levèrent leurs verres en son honneur, en celui de ses amis fidèles et en celui de tous ceux qui se battent contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cho et Luna s'étaient assises dans un coin pour échapper à la beuverie générale. Si la blonde trouva comme excuse de ne pas être majeure (quoiqu'Erwan et Viviane ne l'étaient pas plus qu'elle et buvaient comme des trous), la brune ne put y échapper et dut trinquer à plusieurs reprises. A la fin de la soirée, c'était une Cho chancelante et riante à gorge déployée que Yannig ramena à leur chambre. Lui, ne paraissait pas plus touché que ça par l'alcool et marchait encore droit.

Aujourd'hui, était le temps des morts. Demain, la guerre reprendra ses droits.


	23. Harry Potter à Brocéliande

** CHAPITRE XXIII : HARRY POTTER A BROCELIANDE**

Le lendemain, Harry put découvrir la forêt sous la lumière du jour. Il la trouva tout simplement magnifique. Son atmosphère ressemblait à celle de la Forêt Interdite. Mais elle était différente. En se promenant dans ses sentiers, Harry trouva les troupeaux de sombrals. Il pensa à Nocturna et son petit Noz. Il espérait les revoir un jour. Il ne savait pas si ces sombrals se laisseraient approchés. Il tenta quand même. Certains s'éloignèrent méfiants. Mais d'autres le fixèrent d'un air curieux. Il put caresser leur peau de cuir.

« Je vois que tu as toujours autant de succès avec les sombrals. »

Yannig se tenait, souriant, à l'orée de la clairière où paissait le troupeau. Certains sombrals vinrent immédiatement vers lui. Il les caressa en passant, leur murmurant quelques mots en breton qu'Harry devina affectueux.

« Je suis allé voir Nocturna et Noz l'autre jour, dit Yannig. Ils vont bien.

-Tu es allé à Poudlard ! s'exclama Harry. C'est dangereux.

-Nous sommes en guerre, c'est partout dangereux. Les mangemorts évitent la Forêt Interdite. Les Centaures ne leur permettent pas d'y entrer.

-J'ai vu des enfants tout à l'heure.

-Ce sont les orphelins que nous avons recueillis. Des familles de réfugiés sont à l'abri dans les foyers du clan et de familles françaises.

-J'en ai entendu parler. Nous avons réussi à récupérer parfois des vieux journaux. Nous avons aussi appris pour Azkaban. Joli coup.

-Merci. Sans Gwen, nous n'y serons pas arrivés.

-Elle avait l'air forte.

-Elle l'était. Elle a perdu son âme étant enfant en essayant de m'enlever Drougael. Elle a été ma première véritable amie. Mais parlons d'autre chose. Veux-tu que je te fasse visiter Brocéliande ?

-Avec plaisir. »

La visite dura toute la matinée. Harry fut surtout émerveillé par le lac enchanté de la Fée Viviane. L'eau en était si pure qu'il pensa un instant être sur le bord d'un miroir géant. Il remarqua que le caractère des Centaures de Brocéliande ne différait pas de ceux d'Ecosse. Ils se montrèrent néanmoins amicaux avec le balafré quand Yannig le présenta. Le chef des Centaures lui jura même de venir l'aider s'il en faisait la demande. En rencontrant l'armée de fantômes qui gardait Brocéliande, Harry se dit que la sécurité des druides et de leurs protégés n'étaient pas très bien assurés. Les fantômes étant des êtres immatériels ne pouvant agir physiquement sur notre plan. Mais Yannig le rassura en lui expliquant que les esprits des Chevaliers de Camelot n'étaient pas des fantômes comme les autres. Le Roi Arthur s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme à lunettes en apprenant qui il était.

Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison des Teñval, seuls les druides et Luna étaient levés. Cho ne paraissait pas encore décidé à quitter l'édredon. Yannig et son grand-père échangèrent un sourire quand le vieux druide tendit une fiole au jeune.

Yannig entra dans la chambre. Tout était silencieux mis à part quelques gémissements maladifs venant de la forme cachée sous les couvertures. De Cho, seule une touffe de cheveux dépassait au niveau de l'oreiller. Yannig se dirigea d'abord vers la fenêtre et ouvrit rideaux et volets pour laisser entrer la lumière du jour, arrachant un gémissement plaintif plus fort que les autres. Il posa la fiole sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur le bord du lit près de Cho. Il caressa le dos de la chinoise à travers les couvertures et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la touffe de cheveux résurgente.

« C'est l'heure de se lever mon cœur, chuchota t-il.

-Laisse-moi, gémit Cho. J'ai mal à la tête.

-J'avais deviné. Mais il faut te lever quand même, le repas va être servi.

-J'ai pas faim.

-Tu vas voir, tu auras faim, je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai une potion pour toi. Ça va faire passer ton mal de crâne.

-Tu es sûr ? fit Cho en dégageant sa tête des couvertures. »

Elle avait une mine affreuse avec un teint plus pâle que d'habitude et de grandes cernes autour de ses yeux rougis. Malgré tout, Yannig lui sourit en la trouvant plus belle encore que le jour où il l'avait vu la première fois. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il était en deuxième année. C'était le jour de la rentrée. Il avait déjà une réputation de forte tête et de sacré cogneur. Il était assis à la table des Serdaigles, ses condisciples ne comprenaient pas qu'il n'ait pas été envoyé à Serpentard. Derrière lui, assis à la table des Poufsouffles, était assis Cédric Diggory. Son ami, son frère. La porte s'ouvrit et les nouveaux entrèrent en suivant MacGonagall. Yannig ne les regarda même pas. Il ne lança que quelques brèves œillades de manière sporadique. Et ce fut totalement par hasard qu'il tourna la tête au moment où une certaine « Chang, Cho » fut appelée. Yannig resta comme figé. La jeune fille était une magnifique petite chinoise aux longs cheveux noirs lui descendant dans le dos. Elle avait le visage intimidé mais cela la rendait encore plus attachante. De part son type asiatique, elle lui fit pensé immédiatement à sa cousine Gwen, devenue banshee quelques années auparavant. Elle devait avoir le même âge à l'époque. Mais elle était différente. Son esprit était différent. Sa fragilité cachait une force qui plut immédiatement à Yannig. Et quand le choixpeau annonça « SERDAIGLE ! », Yannig n'applaudit pas mais se sentit heureux malgré lui. Il suivit des yeux la petite chinoise qui s'assit à une dizaine de chaises de lui mais en face. Il la regarda par à-coups durant tout le repas. Au moment de quitter la Grande Salle, Cédric lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Bah alors Yannig ! fit-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as pas lâché la petite chinoise des yeux de tout le repas. Elle te plait ou quoi ?

-Elle me fait penser à ma cousine Gwen, répondit Yannig qui ne voulait pas encore parler de son émoi à son ami.

-Celle qui est devenue banshee. Je vois. J'ai cru que tu étais tombé amoureux. C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne. A plus. »

Cédric s'éloigna en suivant ses condisciples. Amoureux. Ce mot résonna dans l'esprit et le cœur du jeune Teñval durant des heures. Oui. A ce moment précis, il était tombé amoureux. Un Amour qui lui fit peur et qu'il cacha au fond de son âme pour que l'élue de son cœur ne le découvre jamais.

Mais elle l'avait découvert. Et elle était tombée amoureuse de lui aussi. Yannig lui tendit la petite fiole. Cho s'assit péniblement dans le lit, ouvrit la fiole et la porta d'abord à son nez. Elle essaya de sentir la potion mais ses sens lui jouaient des tours, elle ne sentait que des relents d'alcool de la veille. Elle but d'un trait le liquide ambrée. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, la faisant tousser. Elle rendit la fiole à son petit ami en demandant :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Du whisky, répondit-il naturellement.

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai déjà mal au crâne, tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

-C'est le meilleur remède contre la gueule de bois. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Froide de préférence. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et se leva difficilement. Elle chancela et manqua de tomber. Heureusement, Yannig la rattrapa.

« Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour y aller, dit-il. »

Elle se laissa aller contre l'épaule musclée de son amour alors qu'il la soulevait avec facilité. A travers ses yeux à demi-clos, elle reconnut la salle de bain. Yannig la fit s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Tu y arriveras seule ? demanda t-il.

-Je sais pas, gémit-elle.

-Tu veux que j'appelle Luna ou ma grand-mère ? »

Cho grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible que Yannig prit pour un oui. Il allait sortir quand il perçut le frôlement indiquant que Cho glissait de la baignoire. Il la rattrapa une fois de plus. Finalement, il se décida à le faire lui-même. Avec des gestes d'une infinie douceur, il retira la chemise de nuit de la jeune femme. Il essaya de ne pas regarder sa nudité, de ne pas sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Mais le peu qu'il en vu le submergea de désir. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea dans la baignoire. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Une vraie déesse. Il fit couler de l'eau froide sur son corps. Voir l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau, sur ses formes, entres ses seins et ses cuisses l'excita encore plus.

Au bout de quelques secondes sous le jet, Cho parut se réveiller de l'était de demi-conscience dans lequel elle était. Elle remarqua qu'elle était nue et que Yannig la regardait, rougissant. Elle se saisit de la poire de douche avec une main tremblante, un tremblement qui n'était pas causé par l'eau froide.

« Je…je peux me débrouiller maintenant, balbutia t-elle rougissante. Merci. »

Yannig sortit sans rien dire. Cho se laissa aller dans la baignoire. Elle devait reconnaître que découvrir Yannig au-dessus d'elle entièrement nue ne lui avait pas fait que peur. Une chaleur s'était mise à brûler dans son bas-ventre. Une chaleur que l'eau froide peinait à résorber. Cho fit descendre sa main jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Elle fut surprise d'y sentir une humidité chaude autour de ses lèvres intimes. Etait-elle prête à aller plus loin avec Yannig ? Elle se posait cette question avec plus de force que les jours précédents. Et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses doigts titillaient son sexe de plus en plus vite. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et jouit quelques minutes plus tard de cette caresse solitaire.

Elle avait déjà eut des orgasmes par des jeux solitaires, mais jamais il n'avait été si fort que maintenant. Et elle avait pensé à Yannig, à son corps, à ses mains, à son sexe. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Elle savait qu'il pleurait Gwen en ce moment.

Les jours suivants, Harry profita de la protection de Brocéliande pour se détendre. Il devait attendre qu'Hermione reprenne des forces. Et puis, lui aussi avait besoin de repos. Il devait trouver les autres horcruxes. En attendant, il avait posé des questions sur les baguettes à Mr Ollivander. Il regardait l'épée de Gryffondor, parfois durant de longs moments. Yannig l'avait récupéré au manoir des Malefoy, juste avant de le détruire entièrement, juste avant de revenir avec le corps de Gwen. Les Malefoy n'y étaient pas. Plus aucun mangemort n'y était.

Durant une de ses périodes de contemplation, Harry fut interpelé par Gripsec. Le gobelin avait été soigné par les druides. D'après ce que le jeune sorcier avait compris, la dissension entre les Gobelins et les Sorciers existait aussi dans une autre mesure envers les Druides. Yannig lui avait raconté que les Teñval et les autres clans druidiques avaient refusé de prendre parti dans le conflit. Si les Sorciers avaient accepté cette décision comme une forme de neutralité, les Gobelins estimaient cette attitude totalement lâche.

Le gobelin s'approcha d'Harry.

« J'ai remarqué plusieurs fois cette épée dans vos mains, dit Gripsec directement. Je peux savoir où vous l'avez eu ?

-C'est une longue histoire. Elle appartenait à Gryffondor.

-Elle a été forgé par les Gobelins.

-Mais offerte par votre plus haut seigneur de l'époque à Godric Gryffondor. »

Yannig avait surgi de derrière un arbre. Avait-il deviné les intentions de Gripsec ? Le gobelin grimaça.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous choque avec cette épée Gripsec ? questionna Yannig. Ne me mentez pas. Il est dans l'intérêt de tous les peuples, y compris celui des Gobelins que ce jeune homme réussisse sa quête.

-Severus Rogue en a déposé une copie dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestranges à Gringotts, expliqua Gripsec.

-Y a-t-il d'autres objets dans ce coffre ? demanda Harry qu'une idée avait traversé l'esprit.

-Oui. Pleins.

-Un objet portant le sceau de Serdaigle ou de Poufsouffle, une coupe par exemple ?

-Exact. Une coupe portant le sceau d'Helga Poufsouffle.

-C'en est un, fit Yannig comprenant. Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Gripsec, je dois cambrioler ce coffre, lâcha Harry. »


	24. Brekilien Emgann

** CHAPITRE XXIV : BREKILIEN EMGANN **

Durant les jours, voir les semaines qui suivirent, Harry, Hermione et Ron s'isolaient souvent avec Gripsec. Yannig savait qu'ils préparaient leur casse de la banque Gringotts. Il avait d'autres soucis en tête. Depuis l'épisode de la baignoire, Cho se montrait étrange. Pas distante, mais elle était souvent ailleurs. Quand Yannig lui en faisait la remarque, elle disait simplement que ses parents et ses amis lui manquaient. Yannig lui proposa alors de faire venir Marietta. Cela plairait d'ailleurs sûrement à Luna dont le chagrin lié à la mort de son père était encore bien présent.

Cho accepta. Elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, et le groupe des Quatre Tigresses était tout indiqué. Même si Ginny ne pourrait pas venir, Yannig avait expliqué à Cho que ce n'était pas une bonne idée avec la présence d'Harry à Brocéliande. Elle écrivit une lettre à Marietta pour lui faire part de l'invitation. Marietta attendrait dans un parc de Liverpool que Yannig vienne la chercher.

Le lendemain, Cho sauta littéralement dans les bras de son amie. Cela faisait des mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas revues. Yannig laissa les deux amies entre elles.

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir en bonne santé, dit Marietta. J'ai eu peur quand ma mère m'a dit que tu avais été enlevée. Mais quand j'ai su que c'était par Yannig, j'ai tout de suite été rassurée.

-Te connaissant, tu as dû imaginer une grande aventure romantique, sourit Cho.

-C'est vrai.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. C'est plutôt la guerre. J'aide comme je peux.

-Tu m'as dit que Luna était là dans ta lettre.

-Oui. Elle va te semblé moins fantasque que d'habitude. Son père est mort.

-Oh. Je vois.

-Je vais la chercher. »

Lorsque Luna arriva, les trois amies allèrent faire une ballade en forêt. Elles parlèrent de banalités durant de longs instants. Marietta expliqua que sa mère travaillait encore au Ministère mais qu'elle avait de moins en moins confiance en ses supérieurs et même en ses collègues. Marietta avait commencé sa formation à Sainte-Mangouste. Cho lui dit que ses talents naissants de guérisseuse auraient été utiles le jour où les druides ramenèrent les réfugiés d'Azkaban ou les enfants du cloître. Lorsqu'elle leur raconta ces épisodes de la guerre, ses deux amies la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, visiblement impressionnées par son implication dans le conflit.

« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, se défendit-elle. J'ai juste essayé d'aider.

-Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais fait autant, fit Marietta. Il faut du courage pour faire face à sa propre mort mais bien plus pour affronter la souffrance des autres. C'est ce que m'ont appris les guérisseurs à Sainte-Mangouste. Tu feras une parfaite madame Teñval à ce que je vois. »

La remarque fit rougir Cho. Elle avait déjà pensé à la possibilité d'épouser Yannig lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Mais ce n'était que sur le moment. Le mariage était pour elle un engagement d'avenir. Pour l'instant, la guerre rageant, elle ne voulait penser qu'à l'instant présent. Carpe Diem.

« Je…je voulais vous parler de quelque chose, dit Cho. Ou plutôt, vous demandez un conseil. C'est dommage que Ginny ne soit pas là mais tant pis. Je…c'est dur à dire.

-Tu peux tout nous dire, assura Luna.

-Je…je ne sais pas si je suis prête à aller plus loin dans ma relation avec Yannig. »

Elle avait tout dit d'une traite pour être sûre de ne pas reculer au dernier moment. Elle pensa que ses amies allaient se moquer d'elle. Mais non. Elles arboraient plutôt un sourire attendri.

« Si tu te poses ses questions, c'est que tu es déjà prête je pense, fit Marietta.

-Il ne faut pas hésiter, ajouta Luna. Tu sais qu'il t'aime plus que tout. Il donnerait sa vie voir plus pour toi. Et toi aussi tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu le sais bien, sourit Cho. Je l'aime de toute mon âme. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui. Ou du moins, ce ne serait plus ma vie mais celle d'une autre.

-Le plus important c'est : qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? martela Marietta.

-Je veux…je veux être avec lui. Corps et Âme. Que tout mon être fusionne avec lui. Que nous ne fassions plus qu'un.

-Et bien, je crois que tu as ta réponse, sourit Luna. »

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la joie pour les jeunes filles. Elles parlèrent de pleins de sujets différents pour rattraper le temps perdu. Elles ne revinrent qu'à midi pour le déjeuner. Marietta put ainsi faire la connaissance des autres Teñval. Elle était encore un peu mal à l'aise en présence du trio. Elle s'en voulait toujours de les avoir trahis deux ans auparavant. Cho était assise près de Yannig. Marietta et Luna n'arrêtaient pas de lui envoyer des clins d'œil entendus.

Le déjeuner se passa sans encombre jusqu'au moment où le fantôme d'un chevalier en armure surgit des fourrés. Il s'inclina devant Yannig en lançant précipitamment :

« Seigneur Teñval, nous sommes attaqués par le nord.

-Des détraqueurs ? s'enquit Yannig.

-Oui, et des sorciers à l'âme noire.

-Des mangemorts. Drouzed-Brezelel ! A kad ! »

Les druides-guerriers se levèrent tous d'un même geste. Yannig se tourna vers son grand-père.

« Mets tout le monde à l'abris, ordonna t-il.

-Comptes sur moi, acquiesça Alan. »

Yannig déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Cho et courut rejoindre ses cousins. Cho le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'une Marietta paniquée la tire par la manche.

Qu'il revienne…

La lisière de la forêt était en flammes quand les druides arrivèrent. Les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde tenaient la ligne en attendant l'ordre d'attaquer. En face d'eux, des sorciers en robes noires lançaient des sortilèges de feu. Au dessus, volaient les détraqueurs. Si les sorciers ne pouvaient vaincre les fantômes, les détraqueurs pouvaient se repaître de leurs âmes.

Les druides se répartirent sur la ligne. Yannig se tenait au centre, Arthur à ses côtés.

« Crains-tu l'annihilation ? demanda le patriarche du clan Teñval.

-Si c'est pour le bien de tous, non, répondit le fantôme. Car je sais que même si je disparais, on se souviendra de moi.

-Nous chanterons ta gloire et ton courage. Tu ne m'as jamais dit : pourquoi refuser le repos de la Mort et rester dans ce monde sous cette forme éthérée ?

-Nous avons juré en notre âme de toujours combattre les Ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent. Notre vie n'a pas suffit à cette tâche. Nous nous serions parjuré d'accepter le repos quand il reste tant à faire.

-Le repos ne viendra peut-être jamais.

-Et alors ? »

Yannig sourit. C'était la réponse qu'il attendait. Lui aussi se battrait toute sa vie. Et quand viendra la mort, il l'acceptera et disparaîtra de ce monde. Parce que Myrdinn interdit aux druides de rester dans ce monde. Tous les secrets du monde ne doivent pas être connus d'une seule âme.

Yannig regarda les ennemis. Ils restaient à distance, craignant le corps-à-corps. Alors ils mourraient dans la peur. Yannig hurla. Les drouzed-brezelel et les tasmantoù s'élancèrent sur les ennemis. Les détraqueurs plongèrent vers la vague. Plusieurs fantômes de chevalier furent percutés, plaqués au sol, aspirés par la bouche purulente de la créature de cauchemar. Les épées, lances, haches et flèches des chevaliers tranchèrent les ombres maléfiques.

Les druides se concentrèrent sur les mangemorts. Yannig frappa le premier coup en brisant net la mâchoire d'un sorcier d'un coup de poing. Il le saisit par le col avant qu'il ne tombe, le fit tournoyer et l'envoya sur un autre. Il sauta sur le tas ainsi formé. Celui à la mâchoire brisée gémissait. Yannig mit fin à ses souffrances d'un geste vif lui brisant la nuque. L'autre était tombé sur une pierre qui lui avait défoncé le crâne, sa cervelle se déversait sur l'herbe humide.

Morgane arborait son visage le plus sadique. La folie se lisait dans ses traits. Elle frappait les sorciers noirs avec une délectation grandissante. Quatre cadavres gisaient déjà à ses pieds. Elle faisait face à trois autres sorciers. Elle fit un pas vers eux. Ils tremblèrent en ayant un mouvement de recul. Une voix caverneuse retentit derrière eux :

« De quoi avez-vous peur ? Elle est seule, sans baguette et vous êtes trois.

-Mais Macnair, elle a tout de même tué deux des notre à mains nues et les deux autres en faisant de la magie sans baguette.

-Vous allez voir ce que je vais faire d'elle.

-Approche donc au lieu de causer, invita Morgane.

-Pourquoi m'approcher ? »

Macnair leva sa baguette et lança un avada kedavra. La lumière verte de l'éclair se refléta dans les yeux de la druidesse. Elle avait plongé sur le côté.

« Tan ! cria t-elle. »

Un jet de flammes ardentes s'étira vers le mangemort. Il retira sa main à temps mes le feu lui lécha le corps, l'obligeant à faire un bond en arrière. Morgane en profita pour venir au corps-à-corps. Elle le plia d'un coup de coude à l'estomac et lui explosa le nez d'un second. Sous la douleur, le mage noir lâcha sa baguette. Elle frappa à coups de poing au visage. Même quand le mangemort s'effondra au sol et qu'elle ne frappait plus qu'un tas d'os humide, elle n'arrêta pas, accompagnant ses coups d'un rire sadique. Les autres sorciers, paniqués par sa furie, s'enfuirent. Ils n'allèrent pas loin, des éclairs les transpercèrent au niveau de la poitrine. Morgane apprécia son œuvre du regard. Elle était couverte du sang de Macnair qui avait giclé sur elle.

Loïg éventrait, cognait, brûlait et foudroyait à tour de bras. Il demeurait fidèle à son serment de ne plus avoir aucune pitié jusqu'à la fin de ce conflit. Il ne laissait aucune chance à ses adversaires de s'enfuir ou de survivre.

Erwan frappait et lançait flammes et éclairs de tous les côtés. Il avait beau être jeune, il ne reculait pas devant le nombre. Il venait d'estropier un ennemi quand un hurlement résonna sur sa droite. Il ne comprit pas les mots à cause des chaos de la bataille autour de lui. Il ne vit l'éclair vert qu'au dernier moment. Trop tard. Le sortilège de mort le frappa de plein fouet.

Il resta debout un instant, lançant un dernier cri silencieux par l'esprit. A l'autre bout du champ de bataille, Viviane fut la première à percevoir la plainte agonisante de son frère. Son visage calme et fermée se para d'un masque de peur, de peine et de fureur. Se désintéressant de ses adversaires, elle accourut vers son frère qui s'effondrait sur le sol. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Elle lui caressa la joue. Elle ne sentait plus la vie parcourir son corps. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais seul un murmure en sortit timidement :

« Erwan. »

Le sorcier qui avait tué Erwan fit quelques pas vers la jeune fille, sa baguette tendue vers sa tête. Il sourit à l'idée de tuer deux druides Teñval à lui seul. Mais soudain, son visage se crispa en une expression de douleur. Sa main lâcha sa baguette. Il regarda autour de lui. Tous. Ils avaient été tous vaincus. Tous gisaient sur le sol des abords de Brocéliande. Il ne vit que les druides faire cercle autour de lui et de sa victime. Il réussi à tourner la tête vers son agresseur. Dans son dos, tenant un poignard ensanglanté, Loïg gardait une expression sombre et glaciale.

Loïg retira la lame des chairs du mangemort. Il s'effondra sur le sol, mais il n'était pas encore mort. Il essaya de tendre la main vers sa baguette. Le pied de Morgane lui broya les doigts. Il leva les yeux vers elle. A son expression, il savait qu'elle ne pensait qu'à le tuer avec un maximum de souffrance.

Yannig ne posa même pas les yeux sur le mage noir. Il s'accroupit près du corps de son cousin, en face de sa cousine en pleur. Il toucha la main du mort. Puis posa son autre main sur l'épaule de la vivante. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Si tu veux le venger, vas-y, dit-il.

-A quoi cela servirait ? pensa t-elle, transmettant sa pensée à son cousin. Ça ne le ramènera pas.

-Je te comprends. Loïg, fais-en ce que tu veux.

-Laisse-le-moi, fit Morgane. »

Loïg ne posa aucune question. Il savait qu'en faisant cela, le mangemort aurait droit à une mort lente et douloureuse. Mais il s'en fichait. Il venait de tuer un de ses cousins. Morgane prit le mangemort sans ménagement et le tira dans la forêt.

Loïg et Yannig se chargèrent de porter le corps. Viviane suivait en silence. Un silence de voix et d'esprit. Ils rentrèrent à la maison. Tout le monde les attendait. Ce fut un accueil dans le silence.

Morgane ne les rejoignit que plusieurs heures plus tard. La cérémonie pu alors commencer.

NDA : Brekilien emgann = La bataille de Brocéliande.

A kad ! = Au combat !

Tasmantoù = fantômes.


	25. Pluie de Printemps

**CHAPITRE XXV : PLUIE DE PRINTEMPS**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Viviane se montra extrêmement discrète. Elle avait l'air d'avoir perdu tout envie de se battre ou de vivre. Les Teñval comprenaient sa peine. Son frère avait été durant toutes ces années, l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus. Ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Certaines fois, Viviane avait même pensé que leurs esprits ne faisaient qu'un.

Viviane n'était pas la seule à avoir changé d'attitude après la mort d'Erwan. Yannig s'isolait plus souvent, faisant de longue ballade en forêt durant parfois toute la journée à la grande tristesse de Luna mais surtout de Cho. La jeune femme pensait deviner ce qui n'allait pas chez son amoureux.

Alors que le temps était couvert et que la pluie menaçait, Yannig sortit pour de nouveau disparaître. Cho lui emboîta le pas à distance. Elle le suivit durant un long moment. Mais au détour d'un sentier, elle le perdit de vu. Elle courut pour essayer de le rattraper. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : il l'avait semée. Elle allait faire demi-tour quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta en se retournant. Yannig se tenait devant elle, un pâle sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule dans cette forêt, dit-il sobrement. Pour qui ne la connait pas, c'est un véritable labyrinthe.

-Je te suivais, avoua t-elle.

-Je sais.

-Je voulais te parler.

-Marchons. »

Cho tenait la main de Yannig en marchant. On aurait pu croire que rien n'avait changé, mais la jeune chinoise sentait que le breton ne lui tenait pas la main comme d'habitude.

« La mort d'Erwan t'as beaucoup touché, finit-elle par dire.

-Moins que celle de Gwen, je dois l'avouer. Si je semble plus touché, c'est parce que je m'en veux à moi-même.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas responsable.

-En devenant patriarche du clan Teñval, je suis devenu responsable de la vie de chacun de ses membres. Et en menant les drouzed-brezelel au combat, j'ai augmenté cette responsabilité envers eux en particulier. Je me doutais qu'il y aurait un mort, voir deux. Je pensais m'y être préparé. Mais je me rend-compte que non. Surtout qu'en perdant Erwan, j'ai aussi perdu Viviane. Elle ne veut plus se battre. C'est à peine si elle veut vivre. J'ai brisé leurs vies en les appelants pour cette guerre.

-Je ne connais ton clan que depuis peu. Mais ce que j'ai compris c'est que chacun des individus qui le composent est prêt à se battre et à mourir pour ce monde. Peu de gens seraient prêts à un tel sacrifice. Et en cette période de trouble en particulier, ce sens du devoir devient une force. Que tu ressentes de la peine pour tes guerriers tombés est normale et même rassurant. Ça veut dire que tu demeures humain. Que tu restes celui dont je suis amoureuse. Ne t'en veux pas pour Gwen, Erwan et Viviane. Ils ont accepté leur sort en te confiant leurs vies dans cette guerre. »

Cho n'en revenait pas d'avoir parlé ainsi. Yannig resta silencieux. Ils marchèrent sans rien se dire durant de longues minutes. Cho sentit quelques gouttes de pluie ruisseler sur sa chevelure noire. La pluie forcit rapidement. Le couple s'abrita sous un arbre centenaire. Ce fut un rapidement un vrai déluge. Le feuillage de l'arbre ne retint qu'une partie des eaux du ciel. Yannig tenait Cho étroitement pour la réchauffer car elle grelottait.

Yannig approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Merci, souffla t-il avant de reposer de nouveau sa bouches contre la sienne. »

Cho se blottit entièrement dans les bras de son petit ami sans interrompre le baiser. Elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir quand elle se décida à parcourir son corps fort de ses mains frêles et douces. Yannig répondit à ses caresses en lui prodiguant les mêmes intentions. Comprenant l'invitation à explorer des parties de son corps qu'il n'avait encore jamais effleuré. Lentement, leurs mains passèrent sous la protection des vêtements pour apprécier la peau. Les vêtements gênant, ils s'effeuillèrent l'un l'autre. Quand ils furent nus. Ils restèrent un moment à se contempler. La pluie ruisselait sur leur corps sans leur apporter le froid. Ils étaient de vrais brasiers vivant. Ils ne désiraient plus qu'une chose, ne faire qu'un.

Les amants s'allongèrent dans l'herbe trempée…


	26. Galv

** CHAPITRE XXVI : GALV **

Harry, Ron et Hermione continuaient de s'isoler avec Gripsec. Yannig percevait l'agitation de leurs esprits. C'était pour bientôt. Le soir, au moment du dîner, quand tout le monde fut réuni, Yannig proposa une ballade dans la forêt. Harry était sur le point de refuser mais un coup d'œil à ses amis lui appris qu'ils avaient bien besoin de sortir et de penser à autre chose. Les druides, accompagnés du trio, de Luna, Cho et Dean Thomas, marchèrent sur les sentiers mystérieux de la forêt des druides.

Leurs pas les menèrent à Barenton. Le groupe s'y arrêta. Les druides firent cercle autour de la fontaine, faisant face aux autres. Yannig se dressa sur la pierre ronde et plate située près de là où surgissait l'eau. Alan passa derrière lui, couvrit ses épaules d'une peau de loup et lui mit un grand bâton noueux dans la main.

« Vous qui combattez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, par tous les moyens, approchez-vous, fit-il. »

Ils furent tous surpris. Luna fut la première à s'avancer. Cho la suivit en souriant. Harry se demandait où voulait en venir son ami, mais il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Il s'avança à son tour. Ron et Hermione lui emboîtèrent le pas.

« Agenouillez-vous mes amis. »

Ils s'exécutèrent. Yannig agita son bâton en l'air pour le tendre vers la fontaine. Une gerbe d'eau surgit du trou et vint mouiller les têtes des jeunes gens.

« Myrdinn vous offre sa bénédiction et sa protection pour votre quête, vos combats, vos vies. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus en Brocéliande. Que vous apportiez bonnes ou mauvaises augures. Maintenant levez-vous. Et que les esprits des anciens vous aident à protéger ce monde. »

Le lendemain, Harry se rendit une dernière fois sur la tombe de Dobby. Le trio dit au revoir aux Teñval, promettant de revenir, espérant que ce serait par des jours meilleurs. Le trio accompagné de Gripsec s'éloigna. Les druides les suivirent par l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'ils transplanent hors de la forêt.

Luna s'approcha de Yannig. Elle savait que son grand frère brûlait de rejoindre Harry et de l'aider. Mais le balafré avait sa quête, et lui avait son combat.

« A quoi tu penses ? demanda t-elle.

-Que cette guerre est sur le point de se terminer, dit-il. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je sens que la dernière bataille est proche.

-Comment se finira t-elle ?

-Dans le sang et les larmes. Et même les vainqueurs se rendront compte qu'ils ont perdu.

-Et qui gagnera ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Le reste de la journée fut calme. Cho continuait de s'occuper des enfants. Luna l'aidait. Yannig se pencha sur le mystère toujours épais du miroir que Dumbledore lui avait laissé en héritage. Il avait cherché plusieurs fois à percer le mystère de cet objet durant les derniers mois. En vain. Il avait toujours la sensation que l'aigle représenté le regardait jusqu'à l'âme. Il n'y vit que son propre reflet. Un jeune homme aux yeux et cheveux noirs, au regard sombre et glacial. Et pourtant, son regard était moins froid qu'avant. Beaucoup de chose avait changé dans sa vie ces dernières années. Cette décennie avait été mouvementée. Il avait rencontré Cédric, son meilleur ami, son frère. Il avait rencontré Luna, sa sœur. Il avait vécu avec eux les meilleures années de sa vie. Leur trio était plus discret que celui de Gryffondor formé par Harry, Ron et Hermione, et était plus droit que celui de Serpentard de Malefoy Crabbe et Goyle. Mais il avait été soudé. Luna et Yannig avait soutenu et aidé Cédric durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Puis leur trio fut brisé. La mort de Cédric les avait frappés plus profondément que n'importe quel coup. Yannig faillit se noyer dans les ténèbres. Mais Luna ne le laissa pas à la dérive. Et puis il y eut Harry, et Ron, et Hermione. Il avait redécouvert l'espoir avec leur courage désintéressé. Et l'amitié refleurit en lui.

Mais surtout, il y avait Cho. Son Amour. La seule qu'il n'aimerait jamais. Il n'avait jamais imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous qu'il lui effleurerait la main. Et maintenant, elle dormait dans ses bras, ils faisaient l'amour. Elle était comme un immense soleil après une longue, froide et violente tempête.

Gwen était morte. Erwan était mort. Viviane n'était plus qu'un fantôme respirant. Cette guerre faisait des victimes parmi ses proches. Et malgré sa certitude que la bataille finale approchait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas protéger ceux qui lui sont chers dans ce sanglant conflit. Alors pourquoi se battre ? Pourquoi souffrir inutilement ?

En repensant à tout ça, Yannig ne remarqua pas que le reflet du miroir changeait, se déformait. Quand il reposa de nouveau les yeux vers la surface argenté, il y vit son reflet, mais avec vingt ans de plus. Malgré sa surprise, il continua à regardé. L'image changea. Il se vit dedans mais c'était comme regarder la télévision. Il se vit devant la maison Teñval. Le soleil brillait. Sous son regard calme et rieur, des enfants s'amusaient. Un garçon et une fille de douze ans environ. Le garçon avait des cheveux courts et noirs avec des yeux bleus. La fille arborait une longue chevelure tout aussi sombre et des yeux noirs qui allaient très bien avec ses traits asiatiques. Une quatrième personne apparut dans le miroir, venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Les années avaient passé et pourtant, elle était toujours aussi belle, pensa le Yannig du présent. Cho sourit et l'embrassa en s'asseyant.

Un jeune homme sortit de la forêt. Il devait avoir vingt ans. Ses yeux étaient sombres de par la couleur et l'expression. Yannig y reconnut la marque de Drougael. Il n'avait même pas remarqué, son alter ego ne possédait plus ce voile de ténèbres devant ses yeux. Malgré la présence du démon en son âme, le jeune homme sourit à son frère et sa sœur avant de venir embrasser sa mère.

Ainsi, voila qu'elle était le pouvoir de ce miroir. Il montrait un des futurs possibles. Ce futur démontrait que le combat du clan Teñval ne cesserait pas avec cette guerre. La présence de Drougael dans les yeux du jeune homme en était la preuve. Mais il montrait que la vie du druide serait heureuse malgré tout.

Des pas précipités le sortirent de sa contemplation. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Cho et Luna était hors d'haleine. Alertés par le boucan, le reste de la famille Teñval les rejoignit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Yannig. »

Pour toute réponse, Cho, qui peinait à reprendre son souffle, lui tendit un gallion. Yannig l'examina et remarqua qu'il chauffait et que les mots gravées dessus n'étaient pas ceux habituels.

« Ce n'était pas votre moyen de communication à Poudlard du temps de l'AD ? fit-il.

-Si, répondit Luna. Ce doit être Neville qui nous appelle. »

Yannig se leva et regarda autour de lui. Tous les drouzed-brezelel attendaient un seul mot de sa part pour se lancer dans un combat incertain. Mais c'était ça, l'Esprit Teñval.

« On y va. L'ultime bataille de cette guerre va enfin avoir lieu. »

NDA : Galv = Appel.


	27. Emvod

** CHAPITRE XXVII : EMVOD **

Les druides étaient prêts. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre que leurs poings, leur force et leur courage. Ils se tenaient en cercle autour de leur patriarche, attendant qu'il prononce quelques mots et qu'il donne l'ordre de partir. Il ne manquait que Viviane. Le soleil était couché depuis des heures. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel de Bretagne.

Les druides se tournèrent vers les trois sorciers qui s'approchaient, baguette à la main. Luna, Dean et Cho avaient l'air décidé à les accompagner.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda t-il.

-Quelle question, on vous accompagne bien sûr, dit Luna comme une évidence.

-Luna, j'ai promis à ton père de veiller sur toi. Ce n'est pas en t'exposant à la mort que je pensais le faire.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'y envois, c'est moi qui est décidé d'y aller.

-Cho, raisonne-la.

-Pourquoi ? fit la chinoise. Je la comprends. Nous faisons parti de ce monde. Nous ne devons pas hésité quand il s'agit de défendre ce en quoi nous croyons. Il faut se battre. Sinon, comment pourrions-nous faire parti de ce monde.

-Qui t'as mis ça dans la tête ?

-L'homme que j'aime. Il m'a appris qu'il fallait se battre pour défendre ce qui nous est cher. Comment pourrions-nous en faire parti si nous n'osons pas risquer nos vies pour ce monde ? »

Yannig se tourna vers Loïg et Morgane. Loïg acquiesça et Morgane souriait.

« Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, finit par dire Yannig. Allons-y.

-Attendez, résonna une voix dans leurs têtes. »

Viviane s'approcha du cercle de combattants. Ses yeux exprimaient encore une grande tristesse mais l'envie de combattre y résidait également. Elle referma le cercle de sa présence.

« Druides et Sorciers, unis pour combattre le même ennemi, déclara Yannig. Allons combattre dans une ultime bataille. Que la nuit soit rouge du sang de nos ennemis. Et que leurs âmes trouvent le repos dans l'autre monde. Myrdinn, Grand Druide, veille sur ces guerriers qui vont combattre et peut-être mourir pour une cause juste. Et après, nous pleurerons nos morts. Et après, nous fêterons la victoire dans le vin et la bière. Nos chants guerriers résonneront jusqu'aux étoiles. Et même nos frères d'arme tombés au combat festoieront avec nous, heureux que leur mort ait servi à vaincre l'ennemi et à faire reculer le mal. Drouzed-Brezelel ! A Gad !

-A Gad ! reprirent les druides.

-A Brezel !

-A Brezel !

-A Emgann !

-A Emgann !

-Hip Truez !

-Hip Truez ! »

Les druides et les sorciers se prirent les mains. Yannig fit transplaner tout le monde.

Ils apparurent dans la salle d'un bar crasseux. Cho et Luna le reconnurent aussitôt, c'était l'endroit où l'AD était née quelques années plus tôt. La Tête de Sanglier.

« Oh non ! Pas encore ! s'écria un Abelforth en surgissant de l'arrière-salle. »

Le vieil homme se figea en voyant qui était apparu dans son bar. Sa colère retomba malgré lui et il sourit.

« Le clan Teñval, dit-il. Je vois que ça risque d'être sérieux cette nuit. Je m'en doutais quand mon bar a été transformé en hall de gare.

-Beaucoup de monde sont passés ? demanda Yannig.

-Tout l'Ordre du Phénix, et d'autres. La famille Weasley au grand complet. J'ai même vu la vieille Londubat. Et bien sûr, Harry Potter et ses acolytes. J'ai bien essayé de le raisonner mais Albus l'a transformé en vrai petit soldat.

-Il n'a pas eu besoin, c'est dans la nature d'Harry. Il prend ses responsabilités. C'est un homme.

-C'est un idiot qui a entraîné d'autres idiots derrière lui. Il ressemble à Albus.

-Donc tu ne viendras pas.

-Je ne vais pas risquer ma vie pour mon frère.

-Ce n'est pas pour Albus que nous risquons nos vies. Ni pour Harry. C'est pour nous et pour ce monde.

-Si vous voulez y aller, c'est par là. »

Abelforth les guida jusqu'au passage qui s'ouvrait derrière le portrait de sa jeune sœur Ariana, morte il y a bien des années. Les druides et sorciers se glissèrent dans le boyau. Le sol était irrégulier et le plafond souvent bas. Ce qui donna pas mal de petites chutes et de bosses. Quelques jurons en breton, en anglais et même en chinois furent poussés. Finalement, ils virent le bout du tunnel.

Les premiers à déboucher hors du souterrain furent Luna, Cho et Dean. Le métisse fut tout de suite accueillit chaleureusement par son ami Seamus Finnigan. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas revus depuis des mois. Luna fit la bise à Ginny et vint voir le trio. Cho aperçut immédiatement Marietta, mais aussi Mickaël Corner, son ex. Celui-ci s'approcha.

« Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, dit-il.

-Merci, fit-elle. Je vois que tu te portes bien également. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

-Je suppose. Je suis peut-être un idiot, mais je sais choisir mon camp. J'ai appris par la Gazette ton enlèvement.

-Tu ne devrais pas croire ce que dit cette feuille de chou. Je n'ai pas été enlevée. Je suis partie.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Surtout que Marietta me l'a dit quand je l'ai vu aux dernières vacances.

-Quoi ? »

Cho se tourna vers son amie et vit qu'elle rougissait.

« Où est Teñval ? questionna Mickaël.

-Ici, répondit une voix grave. »

Les druides du clan Teñval venaient de faire leur entrée à la suite de leur patriarche. Certaines filles gloussèrent discrètement devant la classe que dégageait Loïg. Quand aux garçons, ils étaient intéressés par la beauté innocente de Viviane et celle pétillante de Morgane. Plusieurs élèves et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix vinrent saluer Yannig chaleureusement. Même Mickaël lui serra la main. Le patriarche parvint à s'avancer jusqu'à Harry.

« Le clan Teñval sera avec toi pour cette bataille, dit-il.

-J'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas, fit Harry. Je ne veux pas transformer Poudlard en champ de bataille.

-Que veux-tu faire ?

-Je dois trouver un horcruxe caché ici. Sûrement un objet ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle. Aurais-tu une idée ?

-La cousine Rowena aurait perdu un diadème au temps de la création de Poudlard, dit Morgane naturellement.

-Cousine ?

-La famille Serdaigle et la famille Teñval ont une souche commune, précisa Yannig. Mais ça date tellement qu'on ignore où sont ses descendants.

-Ce diadème, il ressemble à quoi ?

-Je peux te le montrer, il y en a une représentation dans la salle commune de Serdaigle.

-Parfait. Allons-y. Il vaut mieux être discret.

-Oui. Nous n'irons donc que tout les deux. Restez-ici vous tous. »

Harry se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité. Yannig invoqua la magie druidique pour disparaître sous les yeux ébahis des autres personnes présentes. La porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit et ils sortirent silencieusement dans le couloir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la tour de Serdaigle. Ce n'était pas un tableau qui en gardait l'entrée mais une statue.

« Tu as demandé le mot de passe ? questionna Harry.

-Pas besoin. Pour rentrer, il faut répondre à une énigme. Si on n'a pas la réponse, on doit attendre que quelqu'un arrive pour répondre. Ainsi, on apprend toujours quelque chose.

-Ta cousine était d'un compliqué.

-Avec les siècles passés, je ne sais pas si on peut encore dire qu'elle est ma cousine. »

Yannig se rendit visible et s'approcha du gardien. La statue s'anima.

« Yannig Teñval, fit-elle. Ça faisait longtemps. Tu veux entrer ?

-Oui. Pose ton énigme s'il te plait.

-D'accord. Je suis présent depuis le commencement. On me maudit souvent. On me bénit parfois. Mais qu'importe car personne ne peut m'arrêter.

-Tu as une idée ? dit Yannig en se tournant vers Harry.

-Heu…

-C'est facile. Présent depuis le commencement. Maudit et béni à la fois. Et surtout : inarrêtable. C'est le Temps.

-Bien joué, sourit la statue.

-Merci de l'avoir joué facile. »

Le passage allait s'ouvrir quand une voix se fit entendre ainsi que des pas. Quelqu'un approchait. Harry se remit sous sa cape. Quand à Yannig, il se contenta de se cacher dans un coin sombre. Harry ne connaissait pas le sorcier qui approchait. Il devina que ce devait être un des deux Carrows. Sûrement Amycus. Une autre personne arriva. Cette fois-ci, Harry la reconnut : Minerva MacGonagall.

« Que vous arrive t-il Amycus ? demanda t-elle. Vous cherchez quelque chose.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense que Potter va sûrement revenir à Poudlard, répondit Carrows. Je fais une petite ronde. Vous devriez faire de même. C'est dans votre intérêt.

-Potter ? Jamais je ne vous aiderai à le trouver.

-Vous devez allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je ne pense pas que ma cousine veuille plier l'échine devant cette raclure, lança une voix sombre et froide. »

Yannig sortit du recoin sombre où il s'était caché. Amycus Carrows sortit immédiatement sa baguette et la pointa sur le druide.

« Teñval ! s'exclama t-il. Si tu es là, Harry Potter ne doit pas être loin. Où est-il ?

-Si tu crois que je vais te le livrer, c'est que tu es plus bête que tous les mangemorts et rafleurs que j'ai croisé durant cette guerre. Malgré tout, tu finiras comme eux. Mort. »

Teñval dévia l'éclair vert qui fusa vers lui. Amycus releva sa manche rapidement pour toucher la marque qui noircissait la peau de son bras. Yannig bondit vers Amycus et le frappa d'un crochet au visage. Il posa sa paume sur sa poitrine et le transperça d'un éclair. Le mangemort poussa un dernier gargouillis avant de s'effondrer.

MacGonagall détourna les yeux du cadavre pour les reporter sur le jeune homme.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? demanda t-elle.

-Je mène une guerre, répondit Yannig. Harry. »

Harry retira sa cape sous les yeux emplis de surprise de sa directrice de maison.

« Tu devrais entrer dans la salle commune, conseilla Teñval. La statue est à gauche. Je vais m'occuper du corps. »

Harry disparut dans le passage secret. Yannig s'approcha du cadavre. Il tendit une main vers lui et projeta une flamme. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que le corps soit réduit en cendres.

Harry ressortit rapidement.

« Je sais où il est, dit-il. Je dois y aller, mais seulement avec Ron et Hermione.

-Je comprends, fit Yannig. Amycus a eu le temps d'appeler son maître. Tu ne voulais pas de bataille, mais elle est devenue inévitable. Occupe-toi de ta mission, nous nous chargeons de la défense du château. »

Harry n'ajouta rien et partit en courant.

Teñval se tourna vers MacGonagall.

« Nous devons réunir les élèves dans la Grande Salle, dit-il. Tous ceux en âge de se battre et qui le souhaitent seront les bienvenus.

-Vous risquez la vie de nos élèves, dit MacGonagall.

-Tant que Voldemort sera vivant, tout le monde sera en danger. Allons-y.

-Vous n'irez nulle part ! s'écria une voix à l'autre bout du couloir. »

Alecto Carrows lança un avada kedavra qui manqua de peu MacGonagall. Cette dernière répliqua par des stupéfix qui ricochèrent sur les murs. Teñval allait réagir quand la mangemort se cabra et tomba au sol, stupéfixée. Les professeurs Flitwick, Slughorn et Chourave s'avancèrent. Ils furent stupéfaits de voir Yannig Teñval présent. Ils allaient se séparer pour aller réveiller leurs élèves quand Rogue apparut.

« Où est Potter ? demanda t-il directement en fixant Teñval.

-Rogue, souffla Yannig. Je ne sais pas quel jeu vous jouez mais je ne vous laisserai pas approcher d'Harry.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est important.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas le tuer comme vous avez tué Albus Dumbledore.

-Il…

-Vous ne tuerez plus personne, siffla Flitwick. »

Les directeurs de maisons canardèrent Rogue de maléfices. Ce dernier n'eut comme solution que de se jeter par la fenêtre proche. Il avait sûrement survécu. Mais ce n'était pas important pour le moment. Il fallait organiser la défense du château.

Voldemort serait bientôt là…

NDA : Emvod = Rassemblement.


	28. Diwenzhañ Holl Emgann partie 1

** CHAPITRE XXVIII : DIWEZHAÑ-HOLL EMGANN (partie 1)**

Harry était retourné à la Salle sur demande. Loïg lui demanda directement où était passé Yannig, mais ce fut Viviane qui répondit. Yannig voulait que tous ceux qui voulaient se battre soient réunis à la Grande Salle. Harry chercha des yeux Ron et Hermione. Ne les trouvant pas, il questionna Luna.

« Ils ont parlé de toilettes et sont partis, répondit-elle.

-De toilettes !

-Monsieur Potter, dit Loïg. Ils viendront sûrement à la Grande Salle. Vous devriez les y attendre. Vous y serez plus en sécurité en attendant. »

Harry accepta.

Toute l'école était réunie dans la Grande Salle. Harry vit même Graup par une des fenêtres. Hagrid l'étreignit amicalement et brutalement en le voyant. Harry regardait tout le temps à droite et à gauche si ses amis revenaient. Il remarqua que dans un coin, les Serpentards ne voulaient pas se mélanger aux autres.

MacGonagall prit la parole. Elle invita tous les élèves n'ayant pas dix-sept ans à quitter l'école au plus vite avec ceux ne souhaitant pas se battre. Mais une autre voix s'éleva. Harry savait qu'il était arrivé depuis un certains temps. Cette voix glaça le sang des élèves et des professeurs.

« Elèves et professeurs de Poudlard. Je sais qu'Harry Potter se trouve dans ces murs. Je vous demande de me le livrer d'ici une heure ou bien, je détruirai ce château. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry. Une autre voix s'éleva dans la salle, celle de Pansy Parkinson :

« Mais il est là ! Harry Potter est là ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape ! »

Une partie des Serpentards se levèrent pour s'avancer vers Harry. Les Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles firent de même mais pour s'interposer et protéger Harry. Enfin, Yannig Teñval se mit devant tout le monde face aux Serpentards. Des éclairs parcoururent son corps et ses yeux étaient si sombres qu'ils figèrent sur place les élèves de la maison au serpent.

« Que celui qui ose s'approcher d'Harry Potter avec des fins malveillante se prépare à mourir, prévint-il. »

La peur se lisait dans les yeux des Serpentards. MacGonagall se décida à désamorcer la situation.

« Parfait, je crois que toute votre maison devrait quitter Poudlard avec vous miss Parkinson. »

Les plus jeunes des élèves furent conduits à la salle sur demande pour être évacués. Certains essayèrent de rester mais les professeurs veillaient. N'ayant aucune confiance envers les Serpentards, Yannig ordonna à Loïg et Morgane de les escorter.

Harry cherchait toujours Ron et Hermione. Il les vit arriver, les bras chargés de crochets de serpent qui lui rappelèrent ceux du basilic qu'il avait combattu par le passé dans la Chambre des Secret. Ses amis lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient eu l'idée d'aller en chercher pour détruire les horcruxes. D'ailleurs, la coupe de Poufsouffle était maintenant détruite. Harry expliqua la situation à ses amis. Ron proposa d'aller chercher les elfes de maison pour leur ordonner de s'enfuir. Cette marque de sollicitude envers ces êtres eut pour effet de faire fondre les dernières retenues d'Hermione. Elle lâcha les crochets à venin et se jeta dans les bras du rouquin, l'embrassant fougueusement. Harry dut les arrêter en disant :

« On a une guerre à mener. »

Yannig avait vu la scène et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent dans les couloirs. Yannig ne chercha pas à les suivre. Ils avaient leur mission. D'ici une heure, la bataille ferait rage. La dernière bataille. Il devait organiser les défenses. Il regarda par les fenêtres. Les mangemorts et leurs alliés se trouvaient près de la grille du parc. Pensant sûrement empêcher quiconque de s'enfuir. Ils étaient nombreux. Les défenseurs du château auraient besoin d'aide.

« Loïg, appela Yannig.

-Uheldad, fit-il.

-Je veux que tu ailles dans la Forêt Interdite voir Hidarz, l'Ancien des Centaures vivant ici. Il faut que tu le convainques de se joindre à nous pour la bataille. Si tu y arrives, fais en sorte que les centaures restent à l'abri des arbres, sans être vu. Quand Voldemort et ses troupes attaqueront, qu'ils seront au pied des murailles, attaquez.

-J'ai compris.

-Fais-vite. Et sois discret. »

Les défenses s'organisèrent. Il restait moins d'une demi-heure avant l'attaque. Yannig monta sur une tour. Il regardait au loin, l'horizon sombre scintillant. Une silhouette chaleureuse vint se blottir contre lui. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner ver s elle pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de Cho. Il reconnut sa chaleur.

« Je me souviens d'il y a presqu'un an, dit-elle. On se tenait comme ça aussi, avant une autre bataille. Je n'ai pas voulu resté, je ne m'en sentais pas le courage.

-Tu n'étais pas faite pour ça. Ton courage est différent. Car, oui, tu es courageuse. Tu as trouvé la force de partir de chez toi. Tu as fait face à la souffrance de ces gens enfermés pour rien, de ces enfants torturés. Pour ça, il faut plus de courage que pour combattre. Et maintenant, tu es là.

-Je ne veux plus fuir. J'ai vu les horreurs qu'on commit ces êtres ignobles que l'on ne peut même plus appeler « humains ». J'ai cherché à atténuer les souffrances de ces enfants. Leurs souffrances m'a révolté. Tu partais toujours te battre loin de moi. Mais sachant que cette bataille serait la dernière de cette guerre, je ne voulais pas et ne pouvais pas rester en arrière. Je vais leur rendre chaque instant de douleur de ces enfants. »

Yannig regarda le visage de sa petite amie. Il sourit de voir cette mine énervée. Elle le remarqua et changea d'expression, illuminant la nuit de son sourire.

« Quoi ? demanda t-elle.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir du sang Teñval ? fit-il.

-En ce moment, je crois que j'en ais, rougit-elle. »

Un bruit brisa l'ambiance. Yannig et Cho tournèrent en même temps les yeux vers la grille du domaine. Les ennemis approchaient. Le temps de combattre était venu. Yannig se tourna vers Cho et l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Sois prudente, fit-il.

-Kalonegezh , dit-elle. »

Yannig lui sourit une dernière fois. Puis il se hissa sur les créneaux et se laissa tomber du haut de la tour. L'air siffla à ses oreilles durant sa chute. Durant cette chute qui le mènerait à un combat dont personne ne peut imaginer la fin. Il repensa à toutes ces années. Depuis la mort de ses parents sous ses yeux, il avait vécu comme un fantôme, se contentant de passer dans ce monde. L'âme noircit par Drougael et le cœur saignant de tristesse. Il repoussait les siens, ses cousins. Tous se détournèrent de lui. Tous sauf Gwen. Il se souvenait de son rire, de la douceur de ses lèvres lors de leur baiser. Son premier. Elle n'avait voulu que l'aider. Elle voulait qu'il puisse rire de nouveau. Et elle en avait perdu son âme, devenant une banshee. Il était entré à Poudlard. Il s'y était fait des ennemis. Mais aussi un ami : Cédric Diggory. Puis, il y eut Luna. Leur amitié lui avait permis de redevenir quelqu'un de sociable. Mais Cédric était mort. Les quelques ténèbres que les années d'amitié avait chassé revinrent. Malgré la présence chaleureuse de Luna. Et il y eut Harry Potter. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Un gamin de onze ans. Mais il connaissait son passé et la destinée que lui prévoyait la Prophétie. Lorsqu'il le vit, il se jura de le protéger jusqu'à la mort. Ce n'était qu'un devoir, le devoir du clan Teñval. Et puis c'était devenu plus que ça quand ils s'étaient liés d'amitié. La guerre éclata réellement. Des guerriers tombèrent. Gwen. Erwan. Et des innocents comme Xenophilius Lovegood. Heureusement, il avait toujours Cho à ses côtés. Sa belle fleur de Chine. Il devait se battre pour elle, pour Harry, pour Gwen, pour Erwan, pour Xenophilius et pour tous ceux qui ont souffert et sont morts durant cette guerre.

Il ne reculerait pas. C'est ce qu'il se dit en atterrissant devant l'entrée du château. A ses côtés se tenait Viviane et Morgane. Les druides tiendraient la première ligne. Yannig tendit son esprit vers le château. Il sentit la peur de ses résidents. Il le pointa vers la horde qui s'avançait. Certains avaient peur, mais beaucoup avaient soif de sang. Voldemort restait en arrière, l'esprit noir et plein de haine et d'avidité. Yannig se tourna vers les Teñval. Ils étaient calmes. La guerre était naturelle pour eux. Ils n'étaient eux-mêmes qu'au cœur des batailles. Combien survivrait à cet ultime affrontement ? Personne ne saurait le dire.

L'ultime bataille allait commencer…

NDA : Diwezhañ-holl Emgann = L'ultime bataille.

Kalonegezh = Courage.


	29. Diwezhanñ Holl Emgann partie 2

** CHAPITRE XXIX : DIWEZHAÑ-HOLL EMGANN (partie 2)**

Le premier choc serait rude. Yannig et ses cousines le savaient. Le sourire de Morgane devint sadique et avide.

« Cette bataille s'annonce bien, fit-elle. Je sens que le sang va couler à flots.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de rappeler qu'il ne faut pas avoir de pitié, dit Yannig. Seule la Mort peut racheter leurs crimes. Ce qu'ils ont fait à ces innocents, à ces enfants.

-Et à Xenophilius et Luna. Il ne faut pas les oublier. Et Hermione qui a été torturée. Et Harry pourchassé.

-Oui. Pour tous ceux là et bien d'autres. »

Les premiers sortilèges claquèrent près des druides. Aucun ne bougea, aucun ne démontra de peur. Morgane et Viviane attendaient l'ordre d'attaquer. Yannig sentait que ces deux cousines étaient impatientes. Cette impatience se lisait sur le visage de Morgane.

« A Argad ! hurla t-il. »

Les druides s'élancèrent en hurlant de rage. Les éclairs verts des sortilèges de mort les frôlèrent. Yannig en dévia certains. Les druides répliquèrent par des éclairs, des jets de flammes ou d'eau, des pierres volèrent avec forces et vitesses, percutant les mangemorts au crâne ou ailleurs. Certains ne se relevèrent pas.

Les druides ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour rester à distance. Ils aimaient le contact corps contre corps. Leur fureur surprit les mangemorts. Les premiers à se prendre les poings des bretons ne réagirent pas. Yannig vit que certains sorciers parvinrent à passer et entrer dans le château. Il ne pouvait s'en soucier. Il devait se battre ici. Yannig remarqua que Voldemort était resté en arrière.

Au moment qu'il jugea opportun, Yannig lança un éclair en l'air. Aussitôt, surgissant de l'ombre protectrice de la Forêt Interdite, une ligne de centaure, arcs et lances à la main s'élancèrent vers les assaillants du château. Au côté de Hidarz accourait Loïg dont l'esprit combattif était totalement enflammé. Les centaures s'attaquèrent aux géant qui se trouvait être les plus proches adversaires. Graup se trouvait aussi confronté à eux. Yannig estima que ses cousines pouvaient s'en sortir avec les mangemorts et détraqueurs et s'élança vers les géants.

Tout en courant vers eux, le patriarche des druides de Brocéliande éveilla l'esprit de Drougael pour en acquérir la puissance. Ses yeux devinrent rouge sang. Un râle rocailleux émergea de sa gorge. Il sauta derrière la tête du plus proche géant et martela sa nuque à coups de poings jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise. Le géant s'effondra dans un fracas terrible. Le druide ne s'arrêta pas là. Il faucha la jambe d'un autre géant, l'arrachant net. Et alors que l'estropié gémissait de douleur au sol, il s'approcha de sa tête difforme. Il planta son bras dans son œil droit. Une volée d'éclair crama la cervelle du géant. Son bras était recouvert de gelée noircie. Mais déjà son esprit était tourné vers sa prochaine cible.

Loïg n'avait pas la puissance de son chef. Il dut démontrer sa rage et sa ruse pour vaincre les géants. Il passa entre les jambes d'un lorsque celui-ci essaya de l'attraper de ses deux énormes mains. Etant dans son dos, il tendit les mains vers lui et lança une volée d'éclairs qui le touchèrent dans le dos. Le géant se cambra mais ne tomba pas. Il se retourna en attrapant le druide dans une main. Il le souleva jusqu'au niveau de son visage. Le géant ouvrit la bouche pour le croquer. Loïg en profita pour lancer un jet de flammes ardentes au fond de sa gorge. Le géant lâcha tout de suite sa proie en se reculant et jappant comme un chien blessé. Le druide s'agenouilla, mains au sol.

« Glenn ! s'écria t-il. »

Une stalagmite de roche surgit du sol et empala le géant par l'entrejambe, le transperçant jusqu'aux poumons. Du sang coula en fleuve sur le sol. Au bout de quelques secondes, la gigantesque carcasse s'affaissa sur le tuteur rocheux.

Alors que le combat faisait rage, Yannig perçut un esprit familier se faufiler entre les combats. Il ne le vit pas et su que Harry Potter était sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Où allait-il ? Avait-il détruit l'horcruxe ? La seule chose qui était sûre, c'est que son esprit était troublé, une autre pensée s'y trouvait. Voldemort. Yannig décida de le suivre. Il étouffa la puissance de Drougael et par un sortilège druidique se rendit invisible.

Loïg venait de tuer le géant quand il entendit une voix s'adresser à lui. Une voix qui parlait en breton. Une voix qu'il avait déjà entendu.

« Impressionnant ! A ce que je vois, la réputation du clan des traitres n'est pas usurpée. Vous êtes de vrais guerriers.

-Skedus ! fit Loïg.

-Loïg Teñval, le numéro deux dans la hiérarchie des Drouzed-Brezelel.

-Il n'y a pas de numéro deux. Nous sommes tous sous les ordres d'Uheldad.

-Mais tu es le combattant en qui il a le plus confiance. Celui à qui il confierait sa vie sans se poser de question. Mais d'ailleurs où est-il ?

-Là où il est, il doit agir contre notre ennemi.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais si vous détruisez Voldemort aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais pas atteindre mon but. Je dois donc vous annihiler tous. Et ensuite, je m'attaquerais au reste du clan Teñval.

-Il faudra me passer sur le corps.

-C'est bien ce que je compte faire. »

Skedus tendit les mains et une volée d'éclairs noirs déchirèrent l'air. Loïg parvint à les éviter et bondit vers le dernier des Diskibien, poignard à la main. La lame devint éclatante de lumière quand il l'abattit sur Skedus. L'ennemi n'esquiva pas et se contenta de lever la main pour arrêter le tranchant en le saisissant. Des flashs de lumière s'échappèrent alors que Loïg ne pouvait plus retirer son poignard de la main de son adversaire.

« Quelle puissance impressionnante pour un druide normal, dit Skedus. Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant contre moi. »

Skedus plaça la paume de son autre main sur l'abdomen de Loïg. Un éclair noir le transperça de par en par. La lame de Loïg cessa de briller. Skedus le lâcha et il s'effondra sur le sol. Son souffle se faisait haletant alors que son sang se répandait sur l'herbe émeraude. Il approcha une main de sa blessure et tenta de se soigner mais il ne ressentit qu'une terrible brûlure.

« Inutile, fit Skedus. Une blessure de foeltr du ne peut guérir. Tu vas mourir lentement et en souffrant. Peut-être que ton cher Uheldad sera revenu à temps pour te voir trépasser. Adeo . »

Skedus s'éloigna. Loïg gisait sur le sol, son sang formant une flaque de plus en plus étendue. Il savait qu'il lui restait encore plusieurs minutes à vivre et qu'il allait souffrir. Il perçut les chaos de la bataille non loin de lui. Et alors que son esprit se détachait légèrement de son enveloppe charnelle pour atténuer la douleur, il put voir ses cousines entrain de combattre. Viviane qui mettait tout son cœur dans la bataille en mémoire de son frère. Morgane, toujours aussi sadique et sanglante, le sang de ses adversaires la recouvrait déjà de la tête au pied. Il chercha Yannig, mais ne le trouva pas. Il devait avoir caché son esprit autant que son corps. Il l'aura suivi jusqu'à la mort, respectant le serment éternel des drouzed-brezelel et des Teñval. Le monde qu'il avait tenté de sauver se souviendrait-il de son nom et de son sacrifice ? Cela lui importait peu. Il pensa à sa femme et à ses enfants. Ils pleureraient leur mari et père, mais ils glorifieront le guerrier tombé en combattant les Ténèbres.

Morgane se battait comme à son habitude, avec sadisme et plaisir. Elle n'hésitait pas à briser les membres de ses adversaires, les faisant hurler de douleur avant de les achever. Certains mangemorts préférèrent fuir devant elle. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de les tuer par la foudre ou le feu.

Elle venait d'en attraper un qui tentait de s'enfuir. Le sorcier la suppliait de le laisser en vie. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire avant de lui arracher l'entrejambe d'un éclair. Le sorcier s'effondra se vidant de son par l'aine sectionnée. Un autre la prit pour cible avec un avada kedavra. Elle esquiva l'éclair vert d'un simple geste du buste et continua d'avancer calmement vers l'ennemi dont le visage s'affaissa par la frayeur. Morgane lui arracha sa baguette et la lui planta dans la carotide. Le sang gicla à plus de trois mètres quand elle la retira. Elle laissa le sorcier mourir à ses pieds en se délectant de ce spectacle.

Tout à sa contemplation, elle ne vit pas le mangemort qui la visait. Un éclair rouge surgit du bord de sa baguette et fusa vers la druidesse. Elle se tourna au dernier moment mais l'éclair allait l'atteindre quand une silhouette s'interposa. Le sortilège toucha Viviane qui resta au sol. Morgane bondit jusqu'au mangemort, lui brisa le poignet d'un geste sec et le prit par le cou. Elle se tourna vers sa cousine. Cette dernière était encore au sol. Elle était vivante mais un de ses bras avait été tranché net par le sortilège. Cette vision rendit furieuse Morgane. Elle plaqua le mangemort au sol sans ménagement. Elle se saisit d'une pierre et en frappa le bras du sorcier. Le sorcier hurla à chaque coup mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. La chair se tuméfia. Les os craquèrent. Et quand le bras ne tenait plus que par quelques lambeaux de peau, elle l'arracha. Le sorcier ne criait plus depuis plusieurs minutes se contentant de gémir. La furie leva une dernière fois sa pierre et broya le crâne du mangemort.

Morgane vint voir sa cousine. La blessure était nette. Elle la soigna. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui remettre son bras. Malgré tout, Viviane lui sourit faiblement.

NDA : Foeltr du = foudre noire.

Adeo = adieu.


	30. Pour ceux qui sont tombés

**CHAPITRE XXX : POUR CEUX QUI SONT TOMBES…**

Yannig suivait toujours le trio. Le fracas de la bataille lui parvenait en bruit de fond. Le jeune homme se dirigeait vers le saule cogneur. Lorsqu'il était passé à Brocéliande, Sirius lui avait parlé de ce passage secret situé sous cet arbre. Il fallait appuyer sur un nœud d'une racine pour immobiliser les branches. Harry le savait et il utilisa une branche pour ne pas se prendre un coup malencontreux. Le balafré s'engouffra dans le passage secret. Pour le suivre, Yannig n'appuya pas sur le nœud. Il se contenta de parler à l'arbre et celui-ci resta calme, écartant même ses branches pour lui faciliter le passage. C'était ça le plus grand pouvoir des druides, pouvoir communier avec la nature. Un pouvoir que bien des hommes ont perdu au cours des siècles.

Le boyau était étroit et bas. Quand Yannig arriva à la cabane hurlante, il perçut la voix sifflante de Voldemort et celle de Rogue. Celle-ci se faisait suppliante.

« Je sais pourquoi je ne peux me servir de cette baguette, sifflait Voldemort. Je ne l'ai pas gagnée de la bonne façon. C'est toi qui as tué Dumbledore. La baguette est donc à toi. Il faut donc que je te tue pour en obtenir les pleins pouvoirs.

-Maitre, fit Rogue.

-Tu dois mourir pour moi. »

Voldemort siffla quelque chose, du fourchelang. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir les crocs du serpent de Voldemort se planter dans le corps de Rogue. L'ancien maître des potions se cabra et s'effondra. Le serpent revint aux pieds de son maître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'enferma dans une sorte de bulle protectrice et s'en alla. Il n'avait même pas perçu la présence du breton et d'Harry.

Yannig resta caché quand le trio retira sa cape et s'approcha du mourant. D'un geste sec, Rogue saisit le bras du balafré.

« Prenez-le, souffla t-il. »

Une sorte de sueur argentée ruisselait sur son visage. Des souvenirs. Hermione tendit un flacon à Harry qui récupéra les précieuses gouttes.

« Maintenant partez. »

Le trio s'exécuta sans poser de question, passant près de Yannig sans le voir.

Le druide retira son camouflage et s'approcha de l'homme mourant. Sentant une présence près de lui, Rogue rouvrît les yeux.

« Teñval, souffla t-il. Vous aviez raison, je n'aurai pas ma rédemption. On ne peut jamais l'obtenir.

-Vous vous trompez Rogue. Je pense que vous l'aurez. Vos crimes ne sont en rien comparables à ceux de mes ancêtres.

-J'ai causé la mort de celle que j'aimais. Lilly. Je n'ai jamais pu me le pardonner.

-Vous avez aidé son fils à combattre un ennemi terrible. Et ce, en faisant fi de votre rancœur contre son père. Vous êtes allé au-delà de la Haine pour vaincre. Votre sacrifice sera connu et honoré. Je vous le promets.

-Le combat n'est pas terminé. Protégez Potter jusqu'à la fin.

-C'est un serment que j'ai déjà fait. Mais il va devoir affronter quelque chose contre quoi je ne peux le protéger. Reposez-vous maintenant. Vous l'avez mérité. »

Rogue ferma les yeux. Il ne les ouvrirait plus jamais.

Yannig ressortit de la cabane hurlante. La bataille était finie. Ou du moins, elle était suspendue. Voldemort et ses fidèles survivants se trouvaient dans la forêt. Harry était monté dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Seul. L'esprit de Yannig fit le tour du château. Beaucoup était mort. Certains que Yannig n'aurait pas voulu voir mourir. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. D'autres étaient blessés. Il fut rassurer de voir que Luna et Cho allaient bien.

En cherchant les autres Teñval, Yannig ne trouva que le corps inerte de Loïg. Il se précipita jusqu'à lui. Son sang l'entourait en une flaque noire aux reflets rouges. Vu la blessure, le druide a dû souffrir avant de s'assoupir pour l'éternité. Un autre sacrifié. Yannig s'agenouilla près de lui, trempant son pantalon du sang de son cousin. Il posa une main sur son front et récita une prière en breton :

« Que tes hauts-faits t'ouvrent la voie du rassemblement de nos ancêtres tombés. Qu'ils t'accueillent comme le guerrier glorieux que tu es. Car la mort ne doit pas faire cesser ce que tu es. Guerrier de ton vivant, tu le seras aussi dans la mort. »

Yannig releva la tête. Morgane et Viviane approchaient en fixant le cadavre de leur cousin. Viviane s'appuyait sur Morgane. Elle était très faible. Yannig remarqua qu'il lui manquait un bras.

La guerre n'était pas finie. Les druides survivants laissèrent les morts pour le moment. Ils retournèrent au château. Les sorciers commençaient à réunir les corps. Les druides leur prêtèrent main forte.

Harry passa près de la grande salle en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Yannig lui emboîta le pas et une fois dans le parc, l'interpela.

« Harry ! Tu comptes partir sans dire au revoir. »

Le balafré se tourna lentement vers son ami.

« Je dois y aller, dit-il. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul.

-Je sais. Je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Au grand dam d'Albus. Il aurait préféré que je limite plus tes mouvements. Il n'avait pas perçu l'étendue de ta force comme je l'ais fait.

-Il voulait que tu me protèges ?

-Je l'ai toujours fait. Depuis le jour où tu es arrivé ici. J'ai toujours veillé sur toi. Mais je t'ai laissé faire tes propres erreurs et tes propres choix. Car c'est ainsi qu'on apprend. Je crois que c'est justement ça qu'Albus n'a pas apprécié. Il voulait que je déblaye discrètement le terrain devant toi.

-Que va-t-il se passer ?

-Pour toi, je ne sais pas. Il me reste un ennemi à combattre. Un ennemi qui m'a encore retiré un membre de ma famille.

-Je suis désolé.

-Il a fait son devoir. Que Myrdinn te protège. »

Yannig regarda Harry s'éloigner et disparaître dans l'ombre des arbres. Il ne pouvait plus l'aider. C'était ici que leur chemin se séparait dans cette guerre. Leur amitié était éternelle.

Et puis soudain, une présence s'imposa à son esprit. Une âme sombre et terrible. Une âme gorgée du sang de ses victimes. Du sang de Gwen et de Loïg. Pour eux. Pour tous ceux qui sont tombés. Il devait mener son dernier combat de cette guerre. Son ennemi l'attendait.

Skedus attendait à l'écart du château, dans un coin du parc isolé. Teñval se dressa devant lui. Il devrait user de toute sa puissance contre lui. Serait-ce suffisant ?

Skedus sourit.

« Tu as vu ton cher second ? fit-il. Il s'est bien battu.

-Je n'en doute pas. Et maintenant, nous allons nous battre l'un contre l'autre.

-Pour le destin de ce monde.

-Pour tous ceux qui sont tombés.

-Si tu veux. »

Teñval éveilla de nouveau le démon en lui. Ses yeux devinrent rouge sang. Il était prêt pour son ultime combat dans cette guerre.


	31. Et pour ceux qui ont survécu

**CHAPITRE XXXI : … ET POUR CEUX QUI ONT SURVECU**

C'était comme si le temps lui-même s'était figé. Plus aucun souffle de vent n'agitait les brins d'herbe. Si les arbres pouvaient bouger par eux-mêmes, ils se seraient approcher et auraient fait cercle autour des deux druides. A la lisière de la forêt, un vol de corbeaux se posa sur les branches et fixaient la scène sans pousser un seul croassement.

Les yeux rouges sang de Teñval et ceux noirs de Skedus se fixaient avec tant d'intensité que des éclairs auraient pu en surgir. Et soudain un éclair déchira la nuit. Skedus esquiva l'éclair en sautant au dessus. Il contre-attaqua d'un jet de flammes. Teñval ne l'évita pas, les flammes l'enveloppèrent totalement. Quand elles se dissipèrent, le patriarche des druides de Brocéliande était toujours debout, entouré d'une aura de ténèbres. Il posa les mains sur le sol générant un tremblement de terre, le sol se fissura et une langue de lave s'éleva pour s'abattre sur Skedus. Le dernier des Diskibien leva la main vers la masse de roche en fusion, un souffle glacial jaillit de sa paume et figea le magma en plein mouvement. Skedus chercha Teñval des yeux. Il ne le vit qu'au dernier moment, surgir du haut de la masse rocheuse nouvellement créée. Teñval plongea sur lui. Skedus dut faire un bond en arrière pour éviter le brécilien. Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'enchaîner, l'ennemi frappa d'un violent coup de poing au visage. Teñval se plia sur le côté sous le coup. Skedus enchaîna avec un autre coup mais son poing s'arrêta en pleine course.

Son poing était bloqué dans la paume de Teñval. Ce dernier se redressa. Malgré la marque du coup, il ne démontrait aucune douleur. D'un coup de pied, il repoussa Skedus à plusieurs mètres.

« Tu frappes comme une fillette, dit Teñval. Et encore, je connais des gamines qui frappent plus fort que toi.

-Ton sens de la répartie, j'en avais entendu parler. Je vais te montrer dans quoi je suis fort. »

Skedus tendit les mains vers le sol. Des éclairs surgirent de la terre, virevoltant autour de lui comme une armure de lumière bleue. Les éclairs devinrent noirs. Il leva les mains vers Teñval et la foudre noire fusa. Le patriarche du clan Teñval sauta sur le côté mais Skedus le suivit. Les éclairs brûlèrent les arbres. Les corbeaux s'enfuirent en croassant de peur. Teñval continua d'esquiver. Il devait contre-attaquer mais son adversaire était devenu une véritable arme vivante. Il ne pouvait l'approcher sans se faire toucher. Mais il devait le tenter. Il décida de s'arrêter de tourner autour de Skedus et lui fonça dessus. Il réussit à éviter les éclairs dans un premier temps mais l'un des arcs le toucha à l'épaule, puis un autre à la jambe. Finalement, il se prit toute une volée et s'effondra. Du sang suintait par les multiples blessures que lui avait infligées l'attaque de Skedus.

« Tu vois, dit Skedus en se délectant du spectacle du patriarche à terre. Tu as beau possédé la puissance de Drougael, tu n'en demeures pas moins un faible. Tu vas mourir. »

Teñval ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il flottait dans un océan de lumière irréelle. Où était-il ? Il l'ignorait et s'en fichait il était bien. Il perçut une voix. Elle lui parut d'abord lointaine, puis elle se rapprocha. Ce n'était pas qu'une voix mais plusieurs. Elles lui étaient toutes familières.

« Que viens-tu faire par ici ? demanda la voix d'un jeune homme.

-Erwan, je reconnais ta voix, répondit Yannig en souriant. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est cet endroit.

-Uheldad, tu n'as pas à être ici.

-Loïg. J'aurais dû être là pour combattre Skedus.

-Mais tu le fais.

-Mais ce n'est pas en restant ici que tu le vaincras, continua Erwan.

-Je crois qu'il m'a vaincu. Sinon je ne serais pas ici.

-Mais tu n'es pas ici, reprit Loïg. Tu n'es pas dans le monde des vivants mais pas non plus dans celui des morts. Tu dois choisir un endroit où aller. Dans ce monde, tu seras en paix, plus de combat ni de souffrances. Mais tu laisseras tes amis, ta famille, Cho et Luna avec un avenir fait de ténèbres et de violence. Si tu retournes dans celui des vivants, tu souffriras et ta vie ne sera qu'une succession de combat. Mais tu connaitras des instants de bonheur auprès de ceux qui tiennent à toi. Et surtout, tu pourras les protéger.

-Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. J'ai souvent l'impression d'être plus violent et plus malveillant que ceux que l'on a juré de combattre. Je porte Drougael depuis mes quatre ans. Je le porterais plus que n'importe quel patriarche du clan. Mon âme s'en trouvera plus perverti que n'importe quelle autre. Si ça se trouve, je deviendrais la prochaine menace pour ce monde. »

Teñval eut la sensation de chuter. Il se retrouva dans une clairière de Brocéliande. Une clairière où il venait jouer étant enfant avec Gwen. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut une silhouette qui se cachait derrière un arbre. La silhouette jeta plusieurs regards furtifs vers lui. Un rire éclata entre les arbres. Un rire qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des années. La silhouette gracile d'une fillette d'environ neuf ans sortit de derrière l'arbre. Elle souriait avec la sincérité et l'innocence de l'enfance. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux en amande. Yannig la reconnut aussitôt.

« Gwen, fit-il.

-Ta place n'est pas ici Yannig, sourit la fillette. Tu as des gens à qui tu vas manquer. Comme Luna ou Cho.

-Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ? Quand j'ai voulu t'aider, je l'ai choisi en connaissant les risques. Et puis je ne voulais qu'une chose, voir ton sourire, ton vraie sourire. Mais ce n'est pas en te prenant Drougael que j'y serais arrivé. Cho y est arrivé sans autre magie que celle de l'Amour. Je l'aime beaucoup. Mais si tu meurs, elle sera inconsolable. Tu lui dois de revenir parmi les vivants.

-Skedus est trop fort pour moi. Je le reconnais. Que puis-je faire alors ?

-Il y a un point sur lequel personne ne peut être plus fort que Yannig Teñval. Sers t-en.

-Merci Gwen. Merci pour tout.

-Merci à toi. »

La fillette lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

« Es-tu déjà mort ? »

La voix de Skedus vrilla dans ses oreilles. Teñval le sentait s'approcher. Skedus se dressait juste à côté de lui. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, Teñval s'assit et frappa d'un coup de poing au niveau du genou, obligeant le dernier Diskibien à s'agenouiller. Teñval se remit sur ses pieds et martela la mâchoire de son ennemi d'un coup de genou. Il le releva par le col et lui asséna une bonne dizaine de coups de poing en pleine figure. Il le projeta au sol et lui sauta dessus. Skedus avait la gueule en sang et ne put réagir sous la violence des chocs répétés. Teñval se mit à cheval sur lui et frappa de ses deux poings. Il ne s'arrêta plus. Ses poings s'enflammèrent. Chacun de ses coups déformait la tête de Skedus et brûlait sa chair.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de rage incontrôlée, il s'arrêta. Skedus était sûrement mort depuis un moment. Ses poings étaient recouverts du sang de son ennemi. Il regarda ses mains comme horrifié. Il l'avait senti plus que jamais durant ses instants de sauvagerie. L'influence de Drougael. Il n'était que violence et porteur de mort.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux et découvrit le sourire de Cho. Il détourna le regard.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda t-elle.

-Je ne suis que mort et violence. Je l'ai ressenti plus qu'auparavant. Tu es en danger auprès de moi. Je le sais maintenant. Je ne peux qu'apporter la mort. »

Cho sourit et s'agenouilla pour mieux l'enlacer. Elle prit une de ses mains et la porta jusqu'à son ventre.

« Tu n'es pas la Mort. Tu es aussi la Vie. »

Yannig ressentit quelque chose dans les entrailles de sa petite amie. Une petite vie y grandissait sereinement. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant.

« Quand je te disais que j'avais du sang Teñval en moi, dit-elle. Ce sang venait de toi. »

Yannig était submergé de bonheur. Il serra Cho contre lui. Non. Il n'était pas la Mort. Il n'était qu'un homme comme les autres. Et cette pensée le rassura.


	32. Nous sommes là

**CHAPITRE XXXII : NOUS SOMMES LA**

Yannig et Cho retournèrent vers le château. L'esprit de Yannig ne ressentit plus le fourmillement de peur de la bataille. Etait-elle terminée ? Cho lui raconta que Voldemort était ressortit avec ses fidèles et le corps d'Harry porté par Hagrid. Neville avait coupé la tête du serpent avec l'épée de Gryffondor. S'en était suivi une bataille où plusieurs mangemorts tombèrent mais également des alliés. Et puis, Harry se dressa devant Voldemort. Ils échangèrent quelques mots. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança un avada kedavra, Harry un experlliarmus. Le sortilège de Voldemort fut renvoyer sur lui et il mourut.

« Vaincu par sa propre épée, murmura Yannig à la fin du récit de Cho. »

A l'intérieur, les mangemorts privés une nouvelle fois de leur maître se rendaient sous la menace des aurors et des druidesses. Morgane et Viviane sourirent à Yannig quand il passa près d'elles. Sourire auquel il répondit. Dans le hall du château, il ne vit pas Harry ni ses deux inséparables amis. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il s'avança vers l'endroit où gisait le corps de Voldemort. Il l'observa un long moment en silence. Ainsi, l'ennemi de ce temps était vaincu. Les drouzed-brezelel du clan Teñval allait revenir à un temps de paix en attendant la prochaine guerre. Telle était leur malédiction, allé d'une guerre à une autre.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent s'asseoir dans la grande salle, Viviane s'approcha de son cousin pour le soigner. Le fait d'avoir perdu un bras dans la bataille ne lui avait pas entamée le sourire. Cela lui fit plaisir. Le sourire de Morgane n'était plus sadique même si Yannig la soupçonnait de vouloir faire comprendre leur erreur aux mangemorts et rafleurs s'étant rendu.

Yannig se releva une nouvelle fois. Il se rendit près des corps des défenseurs tombés. Il en connaissait certains. Trop à son goût. Remus Lupin et sa femme Nymphadora. Ils laissaient un orphelin. Fred Weasley. Les jumeaux n'étaient plus. Il y en avait tant. Tant de corps alignés. Et parmi eux se trouvait Loïg.

A l'écart, au fond de la salle, le couple Malefoy entourait leur fils. Bizarrement, Yannig ne ressentait aucune soif de vengeance envers eux. Il se dirigea vers eux. En le voyant s'approcher, Lucius se leva pour faire bouclier devant sa famille bien que désarmé.

« Ne soyez pas si tendu Malefoy, dit Yannig. Je ne vais pas vous tuer. Vous le mériteriez mais je n'ai plus aucune envie de vengeance. Je sais que vous avez aussi souffert de cette guerre. Cela ne rachète pas vos crimes, loin de là. Vous allez devoir payer vos dettes à la communauté. Aidez à la reconstruction. Faites des dons. Ne vous cachez plus derrière des mensonges. Ou alors, je viendrais vous voir et peut-être que je voudrais finalement me venger. Je n'oublie pas que vous avez tué mes parents. »

Yannig ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il se tourna directement vers Drago.

« Tu peux devenir bien meilleur que ton père. Donne-toi juste la peine. Et ne te laisse pas aller à la facilité. »

Yannig tourna les talons et retourna vers Cho et Luna. La petite blonde se tenait près de Dean. Très près.

Harry, Ron et Hermione revinrent. Ron et Hermione, main dans la main se dirigèrent tout de suite vers la famille Weasley qui s'était réuni autour du corps de Fred. Yannig devina qu'il devait se sentir isolé. Durant toute cette année, il avait cherché à vaincre Voldemort, morceau par morceau. Et maintenant, tout était fini.

« Tu ne les rejoints pas ? fit Yannig.

-Je ne suis pas un Weasley, répondit Harry. Ils doivent être entre eux pour ce deuil. Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

-Hermione non plus n'est pas une Weasley et pourtant, elle a sa place dans ce cercle. Tout comme toi.

-Je me demande surtout : et maintenant ? Que vais-je faire ? Je n'y ais pas vraiment pensé cette année. A vrai dire, je ne pensais même pas survivre.

-Je sais. Mais voila, nous sommes là. Nous ne pouvons pas passer notre vie à pleurer ceux qui sont tombés, ils ne nous le pardonneront pas. Pleurons-les un temps. Et après, la vie reprendra ses droits. C'est l'ordre naturel des choses.

-Je comprends. Quand sera la fête à Brocéliande pour célébrer la fin de cette guerre et le passage dans l'autre monde de Loïg ?

-Demain. Tu es invité bien sûr. Ainsi que tous les Weasley et Hermione. Et puis, j'ai une autre nouvelle à fêter.

-Laquelle ?

-Cho est enceinte.

-Woah ! Félicitations !

-Merci. Maintenant rejoins-les. »

Yannig regarda Harry s'éloigner. Cho et Luna le rejoignirent.

« Pourquoi Harry a félicité Cho ? questionna la petite blonde.

-Ça te plairait d'être marraine ? fit Cho.

-Tu veux dire que… C'est super !

-Ça veut dire oui ?

-Bien sûr ! Alors Yannig, ça fait quoi de savoir que tu vas être père ?

-Je dois avouer que ça fout les jetons. Mais je suis très heureux. Après tout, nous sommes là. »


	33. Epilogue, dix neuf ans plus tard

** EPILOGUE : DIX-NEUF ANS PLUS TARD**

Le quai 9 ¾ était bondé de familles sorcières et moldus amenant leurs enfants au train pour Poudlard. Parmi ces familles, l'une d'elle attirait les regards curieux. Du moins l'un d'entre eux. Harry Potter et sa femme Ginny amenaient leurs enfants. Pour le jeune Albus Severus Potter, c'était la première rentrée. Pour la jeune Lilly, il faudrait attendre encore quelques années. Tout comme Hugo Weasley dont la sœur Rose, était déjà à Poudlard comme son cousin James Potter. Ce dernier avait aperçu sa cousine Victoire embrasser Teddy Lupin.

« Ça, ça veut dire que tu es jaloux de Teddy ou quoi ? »

La remarque cynique mais dites avec un sourire innocent avait été lâché par une jeune fille de treize ans arborant de long cheveux noirs et des yeux en amande. A côté d'elle, se tenait un garçon du même âge mais aux cheveux plus clairs.

« Tiens ! Les petits Teñval ! fit Ron.

-Où sont vos parents ? questionna Harry.

-Nous sommes là, lança une voix sombre.

-Monsieur et madame Teñval, ça fait plaisir. »

Yannig et Cho se tenaient côte à côte. Cho se dirigea directement vers Hermione et Ginny. Yannig vint serrer la main de Ron et Harry. Il n'avait plus d'ombre dans les yeux et Harry le remarqua tout de suite.

« Tu as transmis Drougael à Loïg ? demanda Harry.

-Oui. Il m'a dit que je l'avais porté trop longtemps. Je dois reconnaître qu'il est doué et mûr. Il sera un grand patriarche.

-S'il est comme son père, c'est sûr. Et ces deux oiseaux ?

-Je sens qu'ils vont encore faire pas mal de bordel à Poudlard.

-Comme tout Teñval qui se respecte, ajouta Ron. »

Yannig acquiesça en souriant.

A quelques pas, les jumeaux Teñval discutaient avec ceux des Potter et des Weasley. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de se raconter leurs vacances, s'étant vu régulièrement pendant. Les rires et les sourires allaient bon train.

« Combien de Serpentards vont se faire fracasser par le duo diabolique ? lança James. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus Loïg, on va enfin voir ce que vous valez vraiment !

-Je sens que ma maison va encore ramasser, lança une voix traînante. »

Les sourires s'effacèrent. La voix appartenait à un garçon du même âge que Rose Weasley. Il avait des cheveux blonds et un regard d'acier. Mais pas aussi blond que l'homme de haute stature qui se tenait derrière lui.

« T'inquiètes pas Malefoy, on s'attaque aux emmerdeurs, fit la fille Teñval. Ils ne sont pas forcément à Serpentard.

-Ça me rassure, dit Malefoy fils. Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille maintenant, Gwen.

-Désolé Scorpius, sourit la jeune fille. »

Scorpius Malefoy fit la tournée des mains des Potter-Weasley-Teñval. Au moment d'arriver devant Rose, il s'arrêta et prit une légère teinte rouge, imité par la jeune fille. Les autres parurent s'en amuser.

« Bon, vous deux, j'espère que cette année vous allez vous jeter à l'eau, dit le garçon Teñval. Parce que j'en ai légèrement ras le bol de vous voir vous tourner autour. Faites-nous des beaux petits.

-Erwan ! s'exclamèrent les deux concernés, rouges comme des coquelicots.

-Bah quoi ? Je me demandais juste quand vous alliez sortir ensemble. »

Drago Malefoy s'était avancé vers les autres adultes en observant l'échange. Il souriait. Son sourire était bien différent que par le passé. Moins froid et narquois.

« Tes enfants promettent de mettre de l'animation Yannig, dit-il.

-Je le crains, acquiesça Yannig. »

Yannig se tourna vers ses deux enfants.

« Gwen, Erwan, appela t-il. »

Les jumeaux s'approchèrent de leur père. Yannig posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à leur hauteur.

« Je ne vais pas vous dire de rester tranquille, dit Yannig. Vous êtes des Teñval. Vous ne pourrez pas rester tranquille si vous voyez quelque chose qui vous semble injuste. Mais évitez de leur faire trop de mal.

-C'est Gwen qui cherche toujours les emmerdes, fit Erwan. Et moi, je suis obligé de l'aider à chaque fois.

-Et depuis quand j'ai besoin d'aide ? questionna la jeune fille en toisant son frère. En dessous de cinq mecs, je peux me débrouiller seule.

-Loïg ne sera plus là pour vous aider maintenant, continua Yannig. Si vous tombez sur plus fort que vous, ne reculez pas. Même si vous perdez, ils auront peur la prochaine fois, et vous pourrez les vaincre. Maintenant, embrassez votre mère et montez dans le train. »

Les deux enfants dirent au revoir à Cho et montèrent en suivant les enfants Potter, Weasley et Malefoy. Cho vint se blottir contre son époux.

« D'après toi, quand recevrons-nous la première lettre du directeur ? sourit Cho.

-Moins d'une semaine, comme toujours. Au moins, nous avons des enfants qui agissent. Un moldu a dit un jour : « La seule chose qui permet au Mal de triompher est l'inaction des hommes de Bien ».

-Cet homme avait raison. Et cette phrase ne s'applique pas aux Teñval. Bien au contraire. Et cette nouvelle génération sera aussi active que la précédente.

-Espérons qu'il ne connaisse pas la guerre comme nous l'avons connu.

-Les forces du mal ont dû comprendre la leçon la dernière fois, elles ont fini en morceaux.

-Cette guerre est éternelle. Et nous serons toujours en première ligne. Mais nous pouvons aussi connaître le bonheur. »

Yannig se pencha sur sa femme et l'embrassa alors que le train quittait le quai. Combien de temps avant la prochaine guerre ?

**FIN**

NDA : La phrase cité par Yannig est de Edmund Burke (1729-1797).

Et voila, les aventures du Brécilien sont terminées. J'espère que cette trilogie vous aura plus jusqu'au bout. En attendant une prochaine potterfiction inédite, je vous dit au revoir ou plutôt : Kenavo !

snakeBZH


End file.
